Una Nueva Aventura
by Serena Li
Summary: ¿que pasa si ya no eres la misma?......... el tiempo se ha encargado de hacerte cambiar para intentar ser feliz, ¿lo logrará?, cap.11 arriba, ahora resulta que Sakura no quiere hacer más daño a nadie, ¿que hará para remediar daños?........
1. El Pasar de los Años

El Pasar de los Años  
  
Los Años pasan con una gran rapidez sobre nosotros, ni siquiera notamos como hemos crecido, madurado, como nos olvidamos del pasado, como nuestra forma de pensar va cambiando y asumiendo nuevas cosas, el corazón se encarga de guardar todo bajo llaves, las cuales solo el destino las va cediendo cuando quiere hacerlo, es como si fuéramos sus juguetes, o simplemente nuestras mentes borran para mejor todo indicio de sufrimiento por el que hayamos pasado, todo es como una especie de defensa, una especie de escapatoria a todo el dolor, por lo menos para que podamos ser felices y no estar encerrados en nosotros mismos con la amargura y la tristeza, el sufrimiento daña el alma y nos hace cambiar la mayoría de las veces de mala manera haciéndonos seres humanos fríos, duros, sin compasión por quienes nos rodean, o simplemente nos hace ignorar todo a nuestro alrededor, dándonos tiempo solo para pensar en nosotros:  
  
_ ya han pasado ocho años desde que Sakura capturo todas las cartas y se convirtió en la maestra y ama de ellas, ahora hay que verla, es una mujer muy hermosa, de 19 años, estudiante de Negocios Internacionales, debo reconocer que ha cambiado mucho, en ella no queda nada de la dulce niña que conocí, ahora incluso me atrevo a decir que es capaz de enfrentar el mundo mejor que nosotros mismos  
  
_ lo se Yukito_ sonrió Touya_ no pensé que al alejarnos solo tres años de ella iba a significar tanto, y la verdad es que me asuste al verla como esta, antes era inocente, y ahora no lo es, al contrario, sabe más que nosotros de la vida, hablando de buena manera, por desgracia sus amigas de la infancia incluso se alejaron de ella por que no soportaron que ella cambiara tanto  
  
_ no te equivoques Touya_ le corrigió un peluche amarillo que volaba_ ella se alejó  
  
los dos jóvenes miraron a la bestia del sello que en esos momentos volvía a su forma original, Kerberos se ubico cerca de ellos:  
  
_ en el último año del colegio_ prosiguió Kero_ Sakura se comenzó a juntar con un grupo de chicos y chicas que pertenecían a familias poderosas, me refiero monetariamente, solo a ella la admitían con ellos, no se por que, mi ama, de a poco se alejó de sus amigas de la infancia, en especial por su novio, Mark, que por cierto es un tipo demasiado antipático, por suerte no tengo que conocerlo, es el más cuico, aunque debo admitir que adora a Sakura  
  
Yukito se levantó del sofá en el cual descansaba para acercarse a la ventana de la sala, justo en ese momento, en la calle, un vehículo BMW negro descapotable se estacionaba frente a la casa, de el bajaba Sakura, la cual realmente se veía hermosa, su cabello parecía resplandecer ante los rayos del sol, y su cuerpo se asemejaba al de una gran modelo, la joven besó al chico que conducía el auto, para después alejarse de el, en ese momento la puerta se abrió:  
  
_ ya llegué_ dijo la joven ingresando a la sala  
  
_ veo que te fue muy bien_ le dijo Kero en su forma adoptada  
  
_ sip, volví a sacar la mejor nota en el curso de Comercio electrónico, creo que este año me ira tan bien como el anterior, lo cual me deja tranquila_ suspiró la joven universitaria  
  
Yukito se acercó a la joven y la abrazó por los hombros como solía hacerlo antes de tener que irse a estudiar con Touya fuera del país, para el ella era su hermana menor, aunque ya casi no lo parecía:  
  
_ veo que tu novio tiene mucho dinero_ le comentó el joven  
  
_ si, pero eso es lo que menos me importa, conmigo es muy dulce_ le dijo Sakura_ como dice su padre, capaz que nos terminemos casando a penas terminemos la carrera  
  
Mark en verdad la adoraba, desde que empezaron con su relación, el vivía preocupado por ella, la llenaba de regalos, atenciones que eran innecesarias, pero que ella aceptaba solo por que lo quería mucho, ahora eran además compañeros de curso, los estudiaban juntos para las pruebas y siempre eran los mejores en todos los cursos, nadie podía ser capaz de decir que el no la amaba, por que sería una gran mentira:  
  
_ ¿a que hora cenaremos?_ preguntó Sakura sentándose en el sofá  
  
_ cuando quieras_ le contestó su hermano_ hoy la cena la haré yo  
  
_ extrañaba bastante eso cuando se fueron_ sonrió la joven.  
  
  
  
Londres, Inglaterra. En las afueras de la ciudad se podía divisar una hermosa mansión que era distinguida por la elegancia y las finas terminaciones con las que había sido construida, en ella, una pareja de jóvenes paseaba por el jardín del lugar, el cual estaba rodeado por hermosas áreas verdes, y flores que la adornaban, ella tenía el cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura, su rostro era pálido, y sus ojos poseían un profundo color azul, el era de cabello negro con destellos azules, ojos azules que iban cubiertos por gafas, bastante alto y muy guapo, hacían muy linda pareja:  
  
_ no puedo creer que después de tres años vamos a volver a ver a Li_ dijo ella con alegría_ la verdad, es que no me lo imaginaba, la última vez que estuvimos con el pensé que sería la última, por lo menos por lo que el nos dijo  
  
_ cuando me llamó tampoco yo lo creía_ reconoció el_ pero bueno, nos llamo, a lo mejor algo esta pasando, es bastante raro  
  
_ no me asustes Eriol_ le reclamó ella_ no me interesa saber de problemas, ni menos cuando los que tu podrías tener se relacionan con magia  
  
El chico, la reencarnación de Clow, abrazó a su novia sonriendo, ella se acurruco en los brazos de el sintiéndose protegida  
  
_ solo te digo que es raro_ la tranquilizó el_ nada mas, a lo mejor es solo para vernos, recuerda que estamos de vacaciones  
  
la chica se aferró mas a el sintiendo su calor, al cual ya estaba bastante acostumbrada:  
  
_ te amo Eriol_ le susurró  
  
_ y yo a ti mi dulce Tomoyo, sabes que sin ti no podría vivir  
  
_ espero que sea verdad_ bromeó ella_ aún recuerdo cuando Nakuru me contó sobre todas la chicas que habían habido en tu vida antes de mi, y la realidad, es que fueron muchas, contando las que yo también conocí  
  
_ ignora eso por favor_ le pidió el sonriendo  
  
Cuando ambos se volvieron a reencontrar fue más que nada por coincidencia, por motivos de trabajo, la madre de Tomoyo tuvo que irse a vivir a Inglaterra, al principio, Tomoyo estaba obligada, no quería dejar la ciudad y el país en el cual había nacido y se había criado, pero sabía que no tenía más salidas, sin querer ella llegó al mismo colegio de el, recordaban que casi ni siquiera se reconocieron, los años habían pasado y ya no eran niños, por lo menos no los que participaron el transformación de las cartas, y más que nada ella, no era la misma que se dedicaba a diseñar para su mejor amiga, primero fueron amigos, los mejores, incluso ella le ayudaba a el a conseguir citas con chicas, aunque la reputación de casanovas de Eriol era conocida por todas las chicas que el conocía, por lo que todas le temían, por suerte Tomoyo lo ayudaba en todo, con inteligencia siempre lograba que Eriol saliera con la chica que le gustaba, pero sin saber como ni cuando, el se comenzó a fijar en ella, la hermosa y elegante Tomoyo Daidouji, tan delicada como el botón de una rosa, pero tan inteligente y suspicaz como el, sus gustos eran similares, pero sus genios diferentes, eso lo unió a ella demasiado, y sin darse cuenta se enamoró, era lógico que le costara conquistarla, ella lo conocía, ella sabía como era el, por lo que tuvo que cambiar, aunque Tomoyo en su interior ya estaba enamorada de el, solo que sabía que no le convenía, no quería sufrir, ni tampoco desechar esa amistad que los unía, pero los meritos del joven le ayudaron a saber que si podían estar juntos, si podían ser pareja, y hace unos siete meses que lo eran, y el estaba seguro, mas que seguro que jamás podría vivir sin ella, a parte que con ella no tenía para que ocultar quien era en verdad, no tenía que tener secretos, solo debía ser el, Eriol Hiragizawa, la reencarnación de Lead Clow, un gran mago de la antigüedad.  
  
  
  
China, Hong Kong. La mansión de los Li era la más conocida por esos lugares, no solo por la belleza que poseía, no por la arquitectura, si no por que los dueños de ella, eran la familia más poderosa de ese país, poseían la fortuna más grande de China, nadie se atrevía a enfrentarse con ellos, por que siempre saldrían perdiendo. Por ese momento todo en esa casa era desorden, aunque se veía extraño, los empleados se movían de un lado a otro, y todo por que pronto, la gran fiesta de compromiso del líder del clan se llevaría a cabo, al fin se aseguraría la descendencia del Clan Li, lo que a la matriarca de la familia, la llenaba de orgullo:  
  
_ ¿y el joven Hiragizawa vendrá? Hijo_ preguntó una mujer con distinguido porte y elegancia  
  
_ si, creo que llegan mañana en la noche, tienen que confirmar madre, viene con su novia, la misma que lo acompañó aquí mismo hace tres años, solo que vino como su amiga, nada más  
  
_ espero que se queden aquí, me harían un gran honor, además que me sentiría bastante incomoda al saber que se hospedan en un hotel, esta casa es lo bastante grande para que ellos se queden  
  
_ si ya les dije y aceptaron_ sonrió el joven_ bueno voy a ver si ha llegado Arashi  
  
la señora vio salir a su hijo, al fin después de tanto tiempo el joven líder del Clan había decidido formalizar con su novia, perteneciente al clan Hotohori, lo cual era de mucha conveniencia para ambas familias, la chica era una joven bastante refinada, de buenas costumbres, muy hermosa, ideal para su hijo, ideal para convertirse en la esposa del líder del clan, por eso en esos momentos Li Irean, era la mujer más dichosa del mundo, aunque seguía preocupada por su hijo, hasta ahora no cambiaba, a pesar de tener novia, seguía siendo el mismo chico que solo se preocupaba de sus negocios, y sus estudios, su seriedad lo distinguía de todos los demás chicos de su edad, el no era de los que les gustará salir de fiesta, o simplemente pasar una tarde con sus amigos, su hijo solo vivía por el clan y el concilio, aunque lo entendía, toda su infancia el joven había sido entrenado para eso, y el aceptaba su realidad tranquilo.  
  
  
  
Japón, Tomoeda. Sakura se encontraba en el jardín de su casa rodeada de sus cartas, era increíble ver como su poder había aumentado, como telepáticamente podía comunicarse con ellas, como ya no era necesario de su báculo para llamarlas, solo debía pensar en ellas, y aparecían, Kero apareció en el lugar, sonrió al verla, a lo mejor a los ojos de todos había cambiado, pero para el, ella seguía siendo la misma de siempre, a el lo trataba igual, bueno por algo era el su mejor amigo:  
  
_ veo que te estas preparando_ le dijo el animalito_ eso esta bien, debes seguir con tu apariencia tal como esta frente a los del concilio, no me gustaría que dijeran que eres irresponsable  
  
_ eso no va a pasar_ le dijo la joven poniéndose de pie_ sabes bien que nunca dejaré de entrenar  
  
las cartas una a una volvieron a ser cartas, y juntándose en baraja, llegaron a la mano de la maestra, la cual la tomo y las guardo en su bolsillo:  
  
_ ¿usarás las cartas?  
  
_ no lo creo, para todos soy Kiana Miuki, no la maestra de las cartas, solo pocos del concilio saben la verdad_ le respondió la chica a su guardián_ en todo caso me da lo mismo si a estas alturas se enteran que en verdad soy Sakura Kinomoto, desde lo que paso hace cuatro años que me da lo mismo que sepan que Sakura Kinomoto es Kiana  
  
Hace un tiempo atrás, cuando los del concilio del oriente, notaron una fuerte emergía proveniente de Japón llegaron hasta Sakura, pero la joven no quería ser nombrada en China, no sabiendo que a lo mejor el estaba allí, por lo que rápidamente inventó un nombre, Kero la ayudo bastante en eso, el pequeño ser recordaba a una gran hechicera de los tiempos de Clow que llevaba ese nombre, que por cierto sonaba muy hermoso, ideal para su ama, así nació Kiana Miuki, la hechicera más poderosa de todos los tiempos, además que era una forma de que como Sakura Kinomoto pudiera vivir en paz y por supuesto fuera del peligro que la había intentado dañar, Kerberos la apoyó, por suerte su padre, que en esa época ya estaba enterado de todo también:  
  
_ ¿Cuándo debemos partir?_ preguntó el peluche_ por que no creas que te voy a dejar viajar sola  
  
_ lo sabía, pero no quiero que te dejes ver a si como así, no se cuanto tiempo estaremos allá, pero en unos días, justo para las vacaciones de invierno tenemos que estar allá, menos mal que Mark creyó que tengo que ir a visitar a un tío  
  
_ ¿la cabeza del concilio sabe que te enfrentaras a el?_ preguntó de nuevo el guardián  
  
_ supuestamente no tiene idea_ le contestó la chica  
  
Una semana atrás a casa de los Kinomoto había llegado una carta para Kiana Miuki, en la cual le pedían que se presentara para la prueba de la actual cabeza del grupo, iba a ser una prueba para medir la fuerza, y si realmente era digno de su lugar, Sakura aceptó, y ahora debía viajar, no sabía por cuanto, pero no tenía que ser por mucho ya que la joven debía retomar sus estudios, no podía dejarlos de lado por que el concilio se lo pedía:  
  
_ por suerte estarás por lo menos un tiempo alejada de este niñito malcriado hijo de papá  
  
_ ¡¡¡Kero!!!_ le retó la joven_ es mi novio te he dicho que lo debes respetar, no me importa si te cae mal, yo lo quiero mucho y el me ama, no por que a ti se te ocurra lo voy a dejar  
  
_ pero es que es injusto_ se defendió el pequeño ser_ el no posee ni una sola gota de magia, no es digno de tan poderosa hechicera como lo eres tu amita linda  
  
_ mejor dejemos este tema_ pidió la maestra de cartas_ me aburre discutir lo mismo de siempre contigo.  
  
  
  
_ cambia esa cara hombre, si ella se va y dijo que iba a volver pronto, ¿de que te preocupas?, desde que la conozco jamás nos ha mentido, ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora?  
  
_ si lo se Peter_ suspiró un joven de cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos grises_ es que nunca ella había salido del país, y además se va sola, según ella va a visitar a un tío, pero me cuesta creerlo  
  
_ Mark_ sonrió Peter_ lo que pasa es que eres demasiado posesivo con la princesa, no te gusta que se aleje de ti ni por un segundo, por ti ya estarían casados  
  
El novio de Sakura desvió la mirada, a lo mejor era verdad, era demasiado posesivo, pero increíblemente, era la primera vez que se enamoraba, no quería perderla por nada del mundo, quería estar para siempre con ella, y el saber que la joven no estaría con el por lo menos por una semana lo ponía de muy mal humor, aunque trataba de no demostrarlo frente a ella, además que ella era la única en saber controlarlo, la única que lograba hacerlo reír cuando estaba enojado, la única mujer a la que podía ver como su esposa, según el, en un futuro no muy lejano, todo se lo había agradecido a Peter, el se la había presentado, lo recordaba bien, fue en una tarde de verano, la joven estaba en el patio de la escuela sola, al parecer ya no juntaba tanto con sus amigas como antes, por lo menos como siempre el la acostumbraba a ver, Peter notando la mirada de su amigo se acercó a el,  
  
"me hubieras dicho que querías conocer a la princesa, es mi amiga, Kinomoto Sakura, compañera mía",  
  
Mark se sonrojó bruscamente, no se dio ni cuenta cuando estaban frente a la joven,  
  
"princesa, te presento a mi mejor amigo Mark", los hermosos ojos de la chica se clavaron en el,  
  
"es un placer" susurró Sakura, "creo que Peter te dijo mi nombre",  
  
no había más que decir, fue amor a primera vista por lo menos para el, los hermosos ojos de la chica lo cautivaron, sus suaves y delicadas facciones quedaron grabadas en su mente, su sonrisa, sus gestos, cada cosa que ella hizo ese día lo enamoraron aún más, pero le costo mucho para que ella lo aceptara como algo más que un amigo, como amiga era muy buena, pero extrañamente en el sentido amoroso era algo fría, un año paso para que ella le dijera que si quería intentar algo con el, un año, en que el hizo hasta lo imposible por ella, pero lo logro, y ya llevaban un año juntos, el era capaz de dar la vida misma por ella, la apoyaba, le daba todo, aunque Sakura jamás le pedía nada material:  
  
_ deja de pensar tonteras_ le pidió Peter_ conozco a la princesa y tu deberías saber que ella jamás te mentiría, de eso estoy seguro, pondría las manos al fuego por ella, no en vano es mi mejor amiga  
  
Mark sonrió, su amigo tenía razón, el estaba actuando como un tonto.  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente, en la Universidad donde Sakura estudiaba la joven estaba en la biblioteca con unos cuantos libros, le quedaba poco para que el semestre se terminara y les dieran vacaciones de Invierno, en la que por desgracia ella no podría descansar, por que más bien tendría que adoptar su verdadera personalidad como hechicera, ni siquiera iba a estar en Japón para el cumpleaños de su amigo Meter, y justamente eso era algo que le dolía, pero no podía tampoco dejar de lado la responsabilidad que tenía con el concilio, que por supuesto la amparaba en todo, y cuidaba que nadie supiera quien era ella en verdad, lo cual le ayudaba mucho ante otros hechiceros del mundo, de repente su vista se oscureció, mas bien alguien le tapaba los ojos, ella por el perfume que la rodeo supo quien era, solo suspiró:  
  
_ jamás me podrás engañar  
  
_ menos mal, por que el día en que te equivoques te ira bastante mal señorita Kinomoto  
  
Mark la rodeo delicadamente con sus brazos, ella solo se dejo, le fascinaba sentirse querida por ese joven que estaba ocupando parte de su corazón, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de el, aspiró una vez más su aroma, a lo mejor su padre tenía razón, no lo amaba, pero si lo quería y se sentía muy bien con el:  
  
_ ayer no me llamaste_ le reprocho Sakura dulcemente_ hasta mi papá se extrañó  
  
_ estuve hasta muy tarde en la casa de Peter_ se excuso el joven Norteamericano_ su madre no quería que me fuera de la casa sin cenar, sin ver al papá, así que tuve que estarme allí, aunque a penas y me quede dormido pensando en ti  
  
_ te disculpo solo por que estabas con Peter, agradece que lo quiero mucho  
  
El deposito dulcemente un beso en los labios de la joven, lamentablemente fueron interrumpidos por Peter, el cual sonrió al ver las caras de la pareja, su amigo quería puro matarlo, pero la joven como siempre le sonreía con dulzura, por eso la quería tanto, y jamás se podía enojar con ella:  
  
_ princesa_ le dijo Peter_ ya va empezar el taller de Aduanas y Transporte, ¿vamos?  
  
_ no es por que estoy celoso_ aclaró Mark_ pero ¿es idea mía o no se?, pero siempre, todo el mundo y ahora lo pienso yo también, ustedes pasan demasiado tiempo juntos, es más, creo que pasas más tiempo tu con Sakura que yo mismo  
  
La joven sin poder evitar se largó a reír, abrazó a su novio suavemente:  
  
_ tonto_ le retó_ Peter es mi amigo, gracias a el estamos juntos, además que el me dijo lo del taller, y también estudia lo mismo que nosotros, ¿Cómo no voy a estar con el?, tu fuiste el que no quiso inscribirse con nosotros, y de puro flojo  
  
_ creo que tienes razón_ suspiró el novio de la ex Card Captor  
  
_ compadre_ le dijo Peter apoyándose en su amigo_ la princesa es una de mis mejores amigas, me puedes pedir todo, menos que me aleje de ella, hablando de alejamientos_ cambio de tema bruscamente el chico_ ¿Cuándo te vas princesa?  
  
El rostro de Mark cambió rotundamente, la tristeza era demasiado notoria, aunque lo despistada de Sakura jamás desaparecería, por lo que ella ni siquiera lo noto y solo le respondió a Peter:  
  
_ el Sábado en la mañana, mi tío me estará esperando en el aeropuerto de China en la tarde, estaré una semana por allá, lo que quiere decir que no alcanzaré a saludarte por tu cumpleaños, espero que me disculpes  
  
_ con tal que me llames_ le advirtió su amigo_ de donde sea, y a la hora que sea, y mejor ya vamos  
  
Sakura asintió, tomando la mano de su novio y siguiendo a su amigo se fue a su siguiente clase, Mark aún se veía triste, para el era mejor que ella no lo notara, así no la preocupaba.  
  
  
  
Inglaterra, Londres. Tomoyo estaba con sus maletas parada frente al vehículo que la llevaría al aeropuerto con su novio, le encantaba la idea de viajar, era uno de sus grandes hobbies, con el pesar de Eriol, que tenía que soportar en el verano pasar por lo menos un mes sin ella, lo cual era demasiado, Nakuru salió de la casa:  
  
_ Este hombre se demora más que una mujer_ reclamó la forma adoptada de Rubi Moon_ por eso me carga salir con el, por suerte no es necesario que valla con el, y puedo viajar tranquila al intercambio que haré en Japón  
  
_ ya va a venir, aunque creo que tienes razón_ sonrió la joven Daidouji_ hablando de tu intercambio, ¿Cuánto durará?  
  
_ un semestre completo, creo, por lo menos me llama bastante la atención  
  
después de unos minutos, el dueño de casa salió, ya dentro del vehículo, Spinnel Sun Salió del bolso de Nakuru:  
  
_ amo, creo que se demora mucho en salir a veces, y eso ni siquiera Tomoyo lo hace  
  
ambas chicas se largaron a reír, mientras Eriol se sonrojaba maldiciendo el comentario de su guardián:  
  
_ en todo caso el tiene razón_ dijo Tomoyo más calmada_ recuerda que vamos a ver a los Li, supuestamente tu familia, te imaginas si hubiésemos perdido el avión  
  
_ mejor no digas nada amor_ le pidió el joven Ingles_ con los comentarios de Nakuru y Spinnel me bastan y me sobran, tu por lo menos me debería apoyar, por suerte me libro de estos dos por un tiempo  
  
_ ya verá que nos va extrañar_ le dijo Spinnel  
  
_ lo dudo mucho_ susurró el joven sonriendo  
  
_ te escuche_ le dijo molesta Nakuru  
  
lo que importaba en ese momento era que la pareja que iba dentro del automóvil viajarían al China, por el compromiso del heredero del clan Li, Shaoran su amigo de la infancia, y la guardiana con el animalito negro se iban a Japón.  
  
  
  
Continuara.............  
  
Notas: hola, vuelvo con otra locura más, mi pregunta es, ¿me lograran aguantar de nuevo?, por lo menos los que ya han leído fics míos, no hay mucho que decir por ahora, solo que los seguidores de S+S tendrán que soportarme, por lo menos no tengo para nada claro las parejas finales, tampoco lo que pasará más adelante, así que los que quieran saber que pasará, tendrán que esperarse hasta que me inspire de nuevo, en todo caso no me va a costar mucho, Salí de vacaciones, en verdad claro claro la idea de la historia no la tengo, pero de que algo va a salir, salirá.. un beso a todos, y hasta la próxima: Próximo: "La Llegada de Kiana Miuki a China" 


	2. La Llegada de Kiana Miuki a China

La Llegada de Kiana Miuki a China  
  
_ te debes cuidar, recuerda que estarás sola, Kerberos no podrá aparecer mucho_ le advirtió su padre dulcemente_ Sakurita, apenas llegues me tienes que llamar  
  
_ papá_ suspiró la joven_ no crees que es muy pronto para darme consejos, me voy mañana, ahora solo saldré con Mark y algunos amigos  
  
Touya sonrió, su hermana saliendo y el sin decirle nada, bueno, Yukito se lo había pedido, y el tenía razón, su hermana estaba lo bastante grande para poder cuidarse sola, además que contaba con la magia, y en lo que respecta a novios, el no podía meterse, su padre la había autorizado, y el no iba a venir a reclamar después de que estuvo tres años distante de ellos, Yukito vio a Sakura, aún no le caía en la cabeza lo cambiada que estaba:  
  
_ bueno yo ya me voy, Mark me esta esperando afuera_ les avisó la chica tomando su cartera_ no se a que hora voy a regresar  
  
_ que no sea muy tarde_ le pidió Yukito_ mañana tienes que estar temprano en el aeropuerto, no creo que quieras andar corriendo  
  
_ en todo caso_ dijo Kero con malicia_ no sería la primera vez que anduviera atrasada  
  
Por el apuro Sakura no le reprocho nada a su guardián, el cual la miraba complacido por haberla hecho enojar, en los años que pasaban eso era lo que más le gustaba al pequeño ser:  
  
_ mejor yo me voy antes que mate a mi guardián_ dijo la chica.  
  
  
  
  
  
_ ¿Quiénes la irán a buscar?  
  
_ no tengo ni la más mínima idea, lo que se es que por lo menos yo voy a estar allá Atsuya, el concilio me pidió que me encargará de su estadía, espero que tu me acompañes cuando le muestre la ciudad  
  
Atsuya sonrió, iba a ser un honor ayudar a su amigo, ya que tuvo el placer de conocer a Kiana hace un año, y la había encontrado la joven más agradable del mundo, era muy dulce, tierna, educada y hermosa:  
  
_ Mitsukake, ¿crees que podría negarme?, jamás, Kiana me cae demasiado bien, cuando la conocí me di cuenta que es maravillosa, ella misma se encargo en mostrarme Japón, la pase muy bien con ella, es una chica llena de vida, le gusta mucho las fiesta, aunque eso el concilio no lo sabe, por que cuando salí con ella, lo hicimos como amigos  
  
_ eso no me lo habías contado_ le reprochó Fushigi Mitsukake a su amigo  
  
_ no tengo por que contarte todo lo que hago.  
  
  
  
El manto que cubría la ciudad de Japón, es decir las estrellas que iluminaban el firmamento ocultaban a Sakura y a su novio, que se despedían, Mark no quería soltar a su novia, no quería dejarla ir, no quería que ella se alejara de el, la tenía abrazada, con fuerza pero sin llegar a hacerle daño, no daño, el jamás le podría hacer daño, ni menos a la delicada flor que tenía a su lado:  
  
_ pareciera que crees que voy y no volveré_ sonrió la joven  
  
_ no Sakura, es que el saber que voy a estar una semana sin verte me vuelve loco, me tienes que jurar que me vas a dar un teléfono donde ubicarte, te llamaré todos los días_ le dijo Mark al oído  
  
_ mi amor, solo será una semana, nada más, en todo caso ya había pensado que apenas llegue allá te voy a llamar_ le tranquilizó la joven_ yo tampoco me sentiré muy feliz al estar lejos de ti,  
  
la brisa nocturna comenzó a helar la noche, Sakura sintió frío:  
  
_ creo que será mejor que me entre_ le dijo ella_ mañana me debo levantar temprano, no quiero andar corriendo, y además esta haciendo mucho frío, no quiero que tomes un resfrío  
  
Mark besó suavemente los labios de su novia, la aferró a su cuerpo y se quedó por unos minutos así, ella entendió y acepto estar así con el hasta que el la soltara:  
  
_ recuerda_ le dijo Mark_ debes llamarme mañana en la noche  
  
_ si mi amor_ asintió ella_ no te preocupes.  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente, en el aeropuerto de la ciudad, Yukito, Touya, y Fujitaka estaban despidiendo a la menor de los Kinomoto, Kero estaba oculto en la cartera de la chica, faltaban menos de cinco minutos para abordar el avión, Yukito se veía un tanto preocupado, tendría que viajar con ella, pero su trabajo no se lo permitía, al final Kero era mejor guardián que el, aunque además Sakura no quería que nadie más la acompañara:  
  
_ creo que será mejor que me valla_ les dijo Sakura_ quiero aprovechar de dormir, no se que haré llegando a China, y Yukito, por favor cambia la cara, se que te preocupas, pero se cuidarme sola, lo he hecho bastante bien en los años que tuviste que estudiar  
  
_ hija, por favor, se que debes estar aburrida que te diga lo mismo, pero por favor cuídate, sabes que no me gusta eso de que viajes como alguien que en verdad no eres_ le dijo Fujitaka a su hija  
  
_ bueno, no te preocupes padre, Hermano, Yukito, cuiden a papá, y por favor no me desordenen mucho la casa, que voy a tener que ser yo la que haga el aseo al regresar_ les pidió la chica a los tres hombre  
  
Después de abrazar a su padre, y darle un beso en la mejilla, se despidió de sus dos hermanos, por que más que considerar a Yukito un amigo más, lo consideraba un hermano, la joven se alejó perdiéndose en medio de los demás pasajeros que entraban por la puerta de abordaje.  
  
  
  
En China, Meiling miraba a los tres hombres que vestían de negro, la habían ido a buscar a la casa de su primo para ir al aeropuerto a no sabe que cosa, nunca entendió bien lo que Yamisaru le había dicho, lo que si era que debía hacer su representación en honor al Clan Li, de repente vio a una joven con cara de perdida, se sintió extraña, era algo raro, en ese momento uno de sus acompañantes se acercó a la joven haciéndole una leve reverencia, lo cual la recién llegada solo aceptó con una sonrisa, después ambos se acercaron a Meiling, la cual miraba algo confundida:  
  
_ Señorita Li, le presento a la señorita Kiana Miuki  
  
Kiana miró algo extrañada al escuchar el apellido, pero después lo olvido, le extendió la mano a la joven China educadamente, y con apuro salieron del aeropuerto, ya en un auto negro Kiana suspiro:  
  
_ espero que halla tenido un buen viaje señorita Miuki_ le dijo uno de los hombres_ no me he presentado, Mitsukake Fushigi, tengo un amigo que me ha hablado maravillas de Usted, Misato Atsuya se llama  
  
_ ah!, si lo conozco, el estuvo en Japón hace una año, es un joven muy agradable, me llevo bastante bien con el, pero veo que nuestra acompañante es un poco callada, o es por mi presencia_ comentó la joven hechicera  
  
_ disculpe_ sonrió Mei_ es que no sabía que estábamos esperándola a usted, salí de la casa sin que nadie me dijera nada, temo que siempre olvidan darme información_ se quejó la chica  
  
_ ¿saben?, preferiría que me llamaran Kiana, soy joven, y el usted me hace sentir muy vieja  
  
De repente del vehículo se detuvo, la japonesa dedujo que habían llegado a su destino, pero cuando se bajo quedo un tanto pálida, miró la residencia en frente de la cual estaba, se le hizo algo conocida, y recordando el apellido de la chica que la acompañaba, sus ideas comenzaron a tomar sentido, rogaba que fuera solo coincidencia, que solo fueran sus temores los que de nuevo le estaban jugando una mala pasada:  
  
_ podemos pasar_ le dijo Mitsukake_ Atsuya debe estar adentro con los demás, Mei, ¿hoy llegó Hiragizawa y su novia?  
  
Kiana se detuvo en el camino, su vista se nublo, ¿Hiragizawa, Li?, debía haber algún error en todo, era demasiado para ella, más de lo que podía soportar, por lo menos más de lo que estaba preparada para afrontar:  
  
_ ¿te sientes bien?_ le preguntó Meiling preocupada_ Kiana  
  
_ ah?, si estoy bien, solo que algo cansada_ se disculpó la joven un tanto alejada mentalmente _ vamos, entremos_ le insistió Mitsukake_ solo será un momento, por las típicas formalidades, después si quieres te puedes ir al hotel, no creo que los demás se molesten por que quieras descansar  
  
La casa estaba llena de gente, cuando al momento de la entrada de los tres chicos todos se quedaron en silencio, las vistas se fijaron sobre la chica proveniente de Japón, la cual con la mirada los estudio a todos en unos segundos, nadie se atrevía a decir nada antes que la chica, por lo menos los del concilio tenían bien en claro quien era ella, por lo con mucho respeto bajaban las miradas, Mitsukake sonrío y dijo:  
  
_ bueno, les tengo el honor de presentar a Kiana Miuki, Kiana, ellos_ apuntando a los más ancianos_ son los integrantes del concilio, y el resto es el Clan Li, el joven de cabello castaño es Li Shaoran, el jefe del Clan y cabeza del concilio  
  
A lo mejor era una pesadilla, y solo era el temor por el viaje y lo que le esperaba, cerró los ojos y disimuladamente se pellizco un brazo, pero nada, solo se dio cuenta que era la vida real, y que frente a ella por desgracia estaban los causantes de sus más grandes temores y desgracias, la matriarca de la familia se acercó a ella:  
  
_ bienvenida a mi hogar señorita Miuki, es un placer tenerla aquí  
  
_ muchas.. Muchas gracias_ dijo Sakura casi en murmullo  
  
Con un solo gesto la mujer llamó a su hijo, el cual se acercó de inmediato, la joven lo vio, ya no era el niño que ella había conocido cuando niña, ahora era un hombre, y debía reconocer que muy apuesto, más de lo que ella imaginó alguna vez, aunque continuaba viéndose más serio que lo normal, a esa altura su mente era un caos, ya ni siquiera sabía que hacer:  
  
_ buenas noches_ le saludo Li estrechándole la mano  
  
Con temor Sakura se la estrechó, sintió como una descarga eléctrica la recorrió por completo:  
  
_ Señor Li_ le dijo un hombre del concilio_ ella será su prueba, la señorita Miuki se enfrentará a usted en una batalla de magia, no es necesario que venza, pero que por lo menos a ella le parezca digno de seguir siendo nuestro líder  
  
Shaoran miró a la joven, de pies a cabeza, debía reconocer que jamás en su vida había visto a una joven tan hermosa, aunque era algo extraña, su mirada ocultaba algo, a lo mejor solo era su mente la que le decía eso, pero estaba seguro de que era así, Eriol se acercó a ellos y le hizo una pequeña reverencia a la recién llegada:  
  
_ es un placer el conocerla_ le dijo Hiragizawa_ he escuchado muchas cosas sobre usted  
  
_ gracias_ le dijo Kiana_ debo creer que usted es Hiragizawa Eriol, la reencarnación del mago Lead Clow  
  
Eriol le asintió sonriendo, Kiana notó que junto a Eriol había una joven de cabello largo y negro, por un momento le pareció conocida, pero a lo mejor solo eran los nervios del momento, ya que lo único que deseaba era salir de allí corriendo, volver a su país y a su casa y no saber nada más de ellos:  
  
_ tanto tiempo Kiana_ le dijeron desde la espalda_ ¿Qué no me saludas?  
  
La chica se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a su salvación, suspiró con alegría, Atsuya, el joven que tuvo el placer de conocer en Japón y con el que se llevaba bastante bien estaba ahora frente a ella:  
  
_ hola_ le dijo Sakura_ menos mal que veo a alguien conocido, ya me estaba preocupando  
  
_ te vengo a salvar pequeña princesa_ le susurró mientras la abrazaba_ dudo que te valla a gustar quedarte en esta fiesta, diremos que estas cansada, y que lo mejor será que te valla a dejar, pero en vez de eso, iremos a bailar por allí un rato  
  
la muchacha solo asintió:  
  
_ yo creo que lo mejor es que Kiana se retire para que pueda descansar_ propuso el joven en voz alta_ mañana será un día bastante pesado para ella, ya que será la primera batalla  
  
_ Atsuya tiene razón_ le apoyó Mitsukake_ ¿pero quien la va a dejar?  
  
_ yo mismo_ le contestó su amigo_ no será molestia alguna, aunque si quieres nos puedes acompañar  
  
Ya fuera de la casa Sakura Suspiró aliviada por haber podido salir de esa casa, Atsuya conociéndola bien la miró preocupado:  
  
_ Sakura.._ le susurró_ ¿Qué pasa? Te veo mal  
  
_ por favor, aquí no me digas así, te acuerdas lo que te conté de mi infancia, y del chico que prometió volver y que nunca lo hizo, bueno, ese chico es Li, Shaoran Li.  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente Shaoran miraba por la ventana de su habitación, todos esperaban la llegada de la hechicera, pero el estaba en otro mundo, la joven le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quien, en eso tocaron la puerta:  
  
_ adelante_ dijo sin muchas ganas  
  
_ señorito Li, su novia lo esta esperando en la sala_ le avisó Wei  
  
_ voy enseguida, dile que me espere un poco más  
  
El hombre volvió a dejar a solas al joven, el cual siguió observando la nada desde su dormitorio, no tenía ganas de nada, estaba cansado de ser quien era, solo quería ser un joven normal, como la mayoría de sus amigos, pero no, el era el líder de su clan, la cabeza del concilio, el era Li Shaoran, salió de su pieza un tanto cabizbajo, en el pasillo se topo con Tomoyo y Eriol:  
  
_ se nota que estas con ganas hombre_ bromeo Eriol con su típico sentido del humor un tanto original  
  
_ no tuve una buena noche_ se excuso Li_ creo que es por la falta de sueño  
  
_ justo hoy que es la batalla estas así_ le dijo Tomoyo_ sería mejor que descansaras  
  
_ Arashi me espera_ negó el chico_ no puedo  
  
Los tres se dirigieron a la sala, donde Meiling le hacia compañía a Arashi, ambas chicas conversaban animadamente sobre la vida, bueno, eran amigas, ya que Shaoran había conocido a Arashi por su prima, Mei, lo había hecho con intención, estaba cansada de ver a su primo tan triste, y resultó, aunque nunca se imagino que iban a terminar haciendo planes de boda:  
  
_ menos mal que te levantaste_ le bromeo Mei a su primo_ Arashi ya estaba aburrida  
  
_ mentira_ le negó la joven_ estaba muy bien acompañada por mi amiga  
  
Shaoran saludó a su novia con un dulce beso en los labios, cosa que ya no sorprendía a nadie, por que Li había dejado de ser el chico tímido que antes había sido:  
  
_ voy a pedir que sirvan el desayu...  
  
Mei no siguió hablando, por que Kiana estaba frente a ella, acompañada de Mitsukake y Atsuya, la presencia de la joven era capaz de dejar mudos a todos, estaba vestida con una larga túnica blanca con un cinturón de plata con incrustaciones de oro, su cabello estaba suelto, solo lo afirmaba un cintillo dorado, Shaoran se puso de pie de golpe, asombrado por la joven, un báculo muy largo, que terminaba en tres puntas, la del centro con una llamativa esfera verde, y las dos de los lados eran un poco más pequeñas de color blanco, ocupaba la mano derecha de Kiana:  
  
_ la batalla será en solo una hora_ aviso Atsuya_ espero que estés listo, a Kiana no le gusta esperar  
  
_ si, en seguida, solo me falta desayunar_ contestó el joven aludido  
  
_ ah!_ sonrió Mitsukake_ mira Kiana, ella es Arashi, la prometida de Shaoran  
  
Kiana no dijo nada, solo seguida de Atsuya salió al patio de la casa:  
  
_ es bastante rara_ comentó Tomoyo_ diferente  
  
_ algo le debe pasar_ pensó en voz alta Mitsukake_ ayer no estaba así, al contrario, con Atsuya nos quedamos en el hotel hasta tarde, ya que a ella no le gusta estar sola, y puedo decir que es muy alegre  
  
Los presentes quedaron mirando al joven Fushigi el cual se sonrojó, Shaoran esperaba algún otro comentario, pero inteligentemente Mitsukake salió al jardín, Tomoyo se acercó a una ventana:  
  
_ sus ojos me hacen sentir algo que no sentía hace mucho_ susurró  
  
_ a mi me dio bastante miedo_ comentó Arashi_ tiene nuestra edad, pero su mirada asusta más que la tuya mi amor  
  
Shaoran no dijo nada, solo se quedo en silencio, no entendía por que con solo ver a esa joven se ponía tan nervioso, era solo la presencia, su mirada tan fría, a lo mejor era por que se reflejaba en ella, el era igual, solo que con sus amigos trataba de ser diferente, bajo la mirada, Eriol notando la inestabilidad psicológica de su amigo se acercó:  
  
_ debes estar tranquilo_ le recomendó_ ella no es cualquier hechicera, y se que tu tampoco, por eso confió en ti, debes fijarte que se comporta así para justamente atemorizarte, no le dejes  
  
_ gracias Eriol_ susurró Li_ es que me pone nervioso  
  
_ a mi también, nunca había visto a una mujer tan sería, ni a tu madre_ sonrió Hiragizawa  
  
Meiling entró a la sala de nuevo avisando que el desayuno ya estaba servido, todos la siguieron y se sentaron a la mesa en silencio, como lo solían hacer, Irean Li también entró al comedor:  
  
_ espero que estés preparado hijo_ le dijo la mujer a Li_ Kiana esta entrenando en el jardín  
  
_ lo se madre, no te preocupes_ le tranquilizó el chico_ no pienso perder y dejar mi puesto en el concilio, ni menos por enfrentarme a una mujer, creo que es solo su apariencia la que asusta  
  
_ no te confíes hijo, por algo el concilio la mando a llamar a ella, y no en vano se gano el titulo de la hechicera más poderosa de estos tiempos, te digo esto para que te vallas con cuidado  
  
_ tu madre tiene razón amor_ le apoyo Arashi a Irean_ no quiero que después te quejes, así que vete con cuidado por las piedras  
  
Meiling que no estaba tan pendiente de la charla se dio cuanta que en la mesa faltaba alguien, miró a Eriol que estaba al pendiente de lo que la matriarca de los Li decía, por lo que tímidamente dijo:  
  
_ Tomoyo no vino con nosotros.  
  
  
  
Kero aprovechaba que Sakura estaba sola para poder revolotear alrededor de su ama, bueno, estaba Atsuya, pero el sabía todo, por lo que no había problemas, por suerte Mitsukake los había dejado solos, la joven sonreía al ver a su guardián tan feliz, el estaba seguro que su ama, como siempre vencería, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso:  
  
_ no se para que entrenas tanto, debes descansar_ le dijo el pequeño ser_ para estar bien en la batalla y darle una paliza a ese mocoso, así le enseñas quien es más fuerte  
  
_ se lo que hago Kero, no te preocupes, además no estoy entrenando, me estoy concentrando, pero si tu sigues hablando así creo que no voy a poder_ le reto la joven  
  
Sin que lo notaran, los tres que estaban en el jardín eran observados por unos ojos azules que se acercaban:  
  
_ ¿Kero, Kerberos?  
  
Kiana se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a la joven que había encontrado familiar la noche recién pasada, Atsuya se acercó:  
  
_ creo que no la conocen_ les dijo a Sakura y a Kero_ ella es Tomoyo Daidouji  
  
Los ojos de la hechiceras brillaron al escuchar el nombre mientras su corazón se aceleraba, no sabía que hacer, o como reaccionar, tampoco podía mentir, Kerberos la acusaba de la verdad, sonrió, a paso lento se acercó a la recién llegada, la cual miraba un tanto asombrada y asustada:  
  
_ ¿Qué hace usted con el guardián de las Sakura Cards?_ preguntó aturdida Tomoyo  
  
_ el debe protegerme, por lo menos esa es su misión_ contestó delicadamente Kiana_ protegerme a mi y a mis cartas, desde que rompí el sello del libro cuando era una niña  
  
los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron con asombro mientras que se llenaban de lagrimas, a lo mejor era solo una broma, pero a lo mejor no, tanto tiempo sin verla, tanto tiempo sin saber de ella, sin poder comunicarse por que según ellas sería más fácil vivir, se habían tenido que separar por obligación, sin poder verse, su amistad se había deteriorado por culpa de los trabajos de sus respectivos padres, pero ahora se tenían frente a frente, como muchas veces lo habían soñado, se abrazaron sorprendiendo a Atsuya, pero no a Kero que miraba feliz, amabas chicas lloraban, de alegría, se decían cuanto se habían extrañado, cuanto se querían, al fin después de años, estaba juntas:  
  
_ es un sueño, tu Kiana Miuki, eres mi amiga_ le dijo ya más tranquila Tomoyo  
  
_ si pero por favor que nadie lo sepa, Atsuya es el único que sabe_ la joven sonrió_ no puedo creerlo, ayer cuando te vi, te encontraba un aire familiar, pero no sabía, y ahora, ahhhh, Tomoyo te extrañaba  
  
_ yo también, aunque era algo lógico que no te iba a reconocer, estás muy cambiada, eres la hechicera más poderosa mujer_ sonrió la joven de cabello negro_ pero tus ojos verdes me decían que eras algo más  
  
_ disculpen_ interrumpió Atsuya_ pero, ¿de cuando se conocen?  
  
_ desde que eran unas niñas_ le contestó Kerberos_ estás hermosa Tomoyo, debo reconocer que pensaba que jamás las volvería a ver juntas de nuevo, por lo menos por los cambios que veía en Sakura  
  
_ gracias Kerito, pero debes saber que una amistad como la de nosotras se conserva a través del tiempo_ sonrió Tomoyo  
  
Atsuya divisó a Eriol que venía saliendo de la casa, por lo que con un gesto muy rápido hizo que Kerberos se escondiera en el bolso de su ama, Tomoyo y Kiana se secaron las lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus ojos, debían disimular, aunque para ambas jóvenes era algo difícil ocultar la alegría que sentían, que embargaban sus corazones, el joven se acerco aún más a ellas:  
  
_ te estábamos buscando Tomoyo_ le dijo el recién llegado a la joven de cabello negro  
  
_ solo hablaba un rato con Kiana, no es tan rara como lo pensaba_ le contestó la chica  
  
Eriol noto algo raro en la mirada de su novia, había cierta chispa en sus ojos que el nunca había visto antes, era como si una alegría demasiado grande estuviera guardada en esa mirada, Tomoyo notó que Eriol la miraba extrañado por lo que bajo la vista, el tener que ocultarle algo a su novio le dolía, pero una promesa era una promesa, y más si se la hacía a su mejor amiga:  
  
_ mejor entremos_ sugirió Tomoyo_ para que Kiana siga entrenado, ya la moleste mucho  
  
_ esta bien_ suspiró Eriol_ señorita Miuki, Atsuya, permiso  
  
la pareja se retiró, Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a los dos chicos, hacían una hermosa pareja, aunque debía confirmar que de verdad eran novios, por lo que miró a Atsuya:  
  
_ si niña, son novios hace algún tiempo, nunca pensé que la conocieras también a ella  
  
_ Atsuya, mi querido amigo, sabes lo más importante de mi vida, lo de Tomoyo era solo un detalle más, y creo que ya lo sabes, me hace muy feliz el verla bien_ dijo la hechicera con un tono bastante melancólico.  
  
  
  
Shaoran salió al jardín donde se llevaría a cabo el primer combate, todos los integrantes del concilio estaban en el lugar y miraban al joven con confianza, aunque algunos con miedo, temían que Kiana decidiera que el no estaba apto para ser la cabeza del concilio, temían tener que buscar a otro que fuera mejor que el mismísimo Li Shaoran, solo Irean se veía más confiada, era su hijo y estaba segura que si no vencía, al menos ante los ojos de la hechicera sería digno para seguir en su puesto:  
  
_ Shaoran se ve nervioso_ comentó Arashi  
  
Mei que la alcanzó a oír sonrió:  
  
_ querida amiga, tu estas más nerviosa que mi primo, calma, Li sabe lo que debe hacer  
  
_ nunca se había tenido que enfrentar a una mujer_ recordó la prometida de Li_ no va a saber como reaccionar  
  
_ confía en tu novio, el no es ningún tonto_ le pidió Meiling muy calmada  
  
Ahora todos solo debían esperar que la joven apareciera, Atsuya la debía traer, todo estaba listo para que el combate comenzara, Shaoran tomó su lugar, a lo lejos Mei divisó a Atsuya que venía con la joven, no fue la única en notar eso, todos se pusieron de pie, Kiana sin esperar nada subió a la plataforma, el combate estaba por comenzar....  
  
  
  
Continuara........  
  
Notas: creo que este Fics no será muy largo o a lo mejor si, aunque todo dependerá de cómo se desenvuelvan las situaciones entre los personajes, Sakura fue bastante amable con su mejor amiga de la infancia, ¿lo será así mismo con los demás?, ¿su corazón esta preparado para que los demás sepan quien es en verdad Kiana Miuki?, podrá perdonar todo sufrimiento pasado, o el sentimiento que alberga su corazón será mas fuerte que todo, no se, un gran beso a mi querida amiga Siyisi, sabes que este fics es dedicado a ti.  
  
Próximo Capitulo: Enfrentamientos. 


	3. Enfrentamientos

Enfrentamientos  
  
Kiana solo esperaba el momento para enfrentarse a la cabeza del concilio, quería que todo pasara lo más rápido posible, ya tenía bastante con saber que el era la persona que había comenzado a odiar, que había destruido su corazón siendo dolo una niña inocente, tal vez lo olvidaría, pero jamás lo perdonaría, no podía, algo más fuerte que ella misma se lo impedía, a lo mejor era su alma, o su corazón, no sabía, pero tampoco se iba a dar el lujo de tratar de investigar, ¿para que?, si eso ya no importaba, lo que más deseaba era terminar pronto con todo para poder volver a su país donde la gente que la amaba y la respetaba por lo que era la esperaba, no por lo que aparentaba ser, además ya estaba cansada de todo, de la formalidad, de tener que comportarse de una manera que no era la de ella, aunque por lo menos algo bueno había salido de todo, se había reencontrado con alguien muy importante de su pasado, su mejor amiga, aunque pedía al cielo que nadie más tuviera que saber la verdad, ¿para que?, ¿con que objeto?, solo importaba las pruebas y en eso solo contaba Kiana Miuki.  
  
  
  
Todos miraban con profunda atención las actitudes de la chica que estaba frente a Li, la joven se notaba despreocupada, incluso sin muchas ganas de hacer lo que debía, Tomoyo desde su lugar la miraba preocupada, con ella había sido la misma, pero con los demás tendía a ser diferente, mas agresiva, Eriol no le sacaba la mirada de encima a su novia, aún tenía dudas por el comportamiento de la joven a la cual conocía demasiado bien, al final Atsuya abandonó la plataforma, aunque antes, sin que nadie pudiese oír le dijo un par de palabras a la chica, la cual solo asintió, una vez el joven abajo, un anciano se puso de pie, al parecer era bastante viejo, Irean no dejaba de mirar a su hijo menor:  
  
_ la leyes son bastante simples_ dijo el Anciano en voz alta_ ningunos de los dos peleadores puede herir de muerte a su contrincante, ni usar la fuerza bruta, a no ser que utilicen sus armas, las cuales deben ser mágicas, aquí solo contará la fuerza mental y mágica, pueden hacer uso incluso de la magia negra, que creo que todos están al tanto que es la que mejor maneja Kiana Miuki, nadie, de los presentes puede intentar entrometerse por ayudar a cualquiera de los dos jóvenes, esto va especialmente para Atsuya y Hiragizawa, aclarado todo, pueden tomar posiciones y comenzar el primer enfrentamiento  
  
Kiana solo sonrió ante tales palabras, ella sabía que no perdería, por lo que solo se preocuparía de evaluar a su contrincante, que se notaba algo preocupado, ella sabía que el estaba confundido, ella estaba segura de ello, era difícil el tener que enfrentarte una mujer para seguir siendo un líder, los pensamientos de Li eran muy similares a los que creía la chica, ya que a parte de dudar en enfrentarse a una mujer, lo confundía su belleza, su mirada, sus gestos, todo en ella, había escuchado comentar a Mitsukake que el también la encontraba perfecta, más que cualquier mujer normal, bueno ella no tenía nada de normal, al contrario, era una mujer única en la tierra, única en el universo, su belleza superaba lo imaginable, aunque su mirada se podía comparar a un iceberg, imposible de derretir:  
  
_ Naturaleza oculta a los ojos del hombre, Naturaleza que solo se puede sentir, haz que tu poder se sienta majestuoso ante los ojos de los demás, ante los cinco sentidos de los que están presentes, que tu poder sea uno con el mío, ven a mi y cumple el pacto firmado por nosotros para contigo  
  
Las nubes negras comenzaron a cubrir por completo el cielo de la ciudad, y sin saber como, una gran lluvia se desató sobre el lugar asombrando a todos los que estaban pendientes de tal exhibición, jamás se había sabido de alguien capaz de manejar a su antojo la naturaleza, pero ella era diferente, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, lo que aún más desconcentrado mantenía a Shaoran....:  
  
_ ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Liiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
La novia del muchacho miraba pálida la escena, un rayo caído de la nada había herido al joven, la lluvia no cesaba y la joven hechicera no abría los ojos, Shaoran se puso de pie con cuidado y lento, no tenía grandes heridas, al parecer la joven media bastante bien su fuerza, pero Li no podía negar que estaba bastante adolorido:  
  
_ así jamás vencerás a nadie_ dijo la joven abriendo sus ojos_ no estás atento, no te preocupas de tu alrededor, estamos peleando con magia joven Li, por lo que debes tener más que despiertos tus cinco sentidos, no te debería estar diciendo esto ahora, simplemente tendría que dar por terminada la batalla y decir que no sirves, pero te daré un nuevo chance, pero ahora por favor, concéntrate, pon más atención, no quiero ver que solo he venido a China a ver a un debilucho, debes saber que tengo miles de compromisos más que solo estar aquí  
  
El cielo ya estaba despejado, el sol brillaba sobre ellos con gran fuerza, su calor se notaba sobre sus cuerpos, Kiana se arrodillo en el suelo, y estirando sus manos al aire frente a ella recitó una extraña frase que de seguro era en algún idioma de la antigüedad, ni siquiera Eriol fue capaz de entender algo, solo se pudo ver que una espada transparente, de Cristal apareció majestuosamente, era extraño, Atsuya y Tomoyo solo estaban atentos a los movimientos de la joven la cual ahora sonreía, era como si se hubiera olvidado quien era en verdad, en ese lugar solo estuviera Kiana Miuki, la joven se abalanzó sobre su contrincante, el cual con gran rapidez lo pudo evitar, Arashi se veía muy nerviosa ante tales movimientos, Shaoran aprovechando que la joven estaba usando una espada el saco la de el que hace mucho tiempo no ocupaba, desde un niño para ser exactos, los movimientos de los dos no podían ser seguidos por las miradas de los espectadores ya que eran demasiado rápidas, cuando de un momento a otro los dos se detuvieron, sonrieron bastante complacidos, por que el brazo derecho de la joven estaba herido, mientras que el tenía herido el hombro izquierdo, los del concilio suspiraron con tranquilidad:  
  
_ esto recién está comenzando_ dijo la joven_ solo estamos calentando  
  
_ lo se_ sonrió Shaoran_ creo que podré pelear contigo sin perjuicios  
  
_ de eso se trata todo joven, quiero medir tu fuerza, olvida que soy una mujer, mis poderes son tan iguales o mayores que los tuyos, así que desde ahora quiero una pelea digna, en especial digna ya que eres la cabeza del concilio  
  
_ esta bien_ aceptó Li_ desde ahora tendrás lo que quieres  
  
_ eso espero_ suspiró la joven  
  
Ambos jóvenes se pusieron de nuevo en posición de combate, y de un momento a otro miles de hechizos comenzaron a sentirse en el lugar, la fuerza que ambos emitían era enorme, incomparable, muchos jamás habían visto algo similar, por lo que se sentían orgullosos de ver todo, Shaoran desde ese momento realmente había cambiado su forma de pelear, el chico estaba dando lo que se le había pedido, y todos lo notaron, en especial su novia, la cual aún se veía algo preocupada, Mei lo notó:  
  
_ nadie puede morir, calma amiga_ le susurró intentando tranquilizarla_ además mi primo no es tonto  
  
En la plataforma los dos hechiceros utilizaban todos los hechizos que conocían, aunque los que Kiana utilizaba era algo totalmente desconocido para los presentes, de seguro hechizos de la antigüedad, incluso antes que el mismísimo Clow naciera, no en vano era la hechicera más poderosa de la época, el titulo le caía como anillo al dedo, y eso ella lo sabía, pronto los dos se encontraban algo agotados, aunque en ella no se alcanzaba a notar, ni ella lo daría a ver, interiormente ella sabía que estaba agotada, y que estaba bastante herida, pero no le importaba, Shaoran se detuvo por unos minutos, por lo que la chica dejo de atacar, Kiana y Li pudieron ver que sorprendentemente se estaba oscureciendo, lo que significaba que llevaban casi todo el día peleando, aunque para ellos no llevaban más de un par de horas sobre esa plataforma, pero el alrededor decía totalmente lo contrario:  
  
_ ¡¡Dios del trueno ven a mi!!  
  
La joven saltó esquivando el ataque del joven, al parecer el no se iba a rendir, lo que la chica lo sumo a su favor, su perseverancia era bastante grande, su fuerza también, pero no diría nada aún:  
  
_ se que podríamos seguir así toda la noche_ le dijo ella a Li_ pero quiero terminar con esto pronto, Dioses del universo, dioses de los elementos, acudan a mi llamado, ¡se los ordeno por el nombre de Kiana Miuki, su representante, Viento celestial!!!!  
  
Una ráfaga de viento rodeo a Li por completo trató de zafarse, pero era algo imposible, la fuerza de la ventisca era demasiado grande, más de lo que su fuerza pudiera superar, mucho más de lo que el esperaba, sus huesos comenzaron a sentir como el frío los calaba, como el frío comenzaba a penetrar su piel, el miedo inundo su ser, y cuando menos se lo esperaba cayó al suelo sin fuerzas para poder ponerse de pie de nuevo, solo podía ver como Kiana lo miraba sin sentimientos, ¿acaso esa chica no tenía corazón?, al fin un anciano del concilio se puso de pie:  
  
_ Señorita Kiana Miuki a ganado el primer enfrentamiento_ declaró  
  
La chica solo sonrió, se acercó a joven y le tendió la mano, el la aceptó con desconfianza, pero al solo contacto de sus manos, ambos se quedaron mirando, la sensación que recorría el cuerpo de Li era algo que jamás en su vida había sentido:  
  
_ Heridas provocadas por la magia divina, sean curadas ahora con la misma magia_ susurró Kiana  
  
Shaoran pudo sentir como las heridas que su cuerpo tenían iban desapareciendo, el dolor se iba disipando, la sangre que corría por su cuerpo solo quedaba en la ropa, la miró y ella estaba en la misma condición, solo que nunca la vio ni la oyó quejarse por algo, Kiana lo ayudó a ponerse de pie:  
  
_ el siguiente enfrentamiento no será físico_ le advirtió la joven_ me deberás mostrar que tu mente es más fuerte que tu corazón, me demostraras, que en un caso de peligro, donde personas que ames estén necesitando de tu ayuda, y tu vida este en la misma situación tomarás una decisión que sea la correcta para todos, no solo para algunos, como cabeza del concilio eso es lo que cuenta, no lo que tu corazón te diga hacer, debes mostrarme que jamás pondrías en peligro tu vida o la de los demás  
  
_ no entiendo_ se quejó el_ ¿Cómo quieres que no arriesgue mi vida por los que amo?  
  
_ no me entiendes, no te digo que no los ayudes, si no que quiero ver que sepas tomar una decisión que sea correcta para todos, se supone que no te tengo que decir eso, solo tendrías que esperar  
  
_ ¿y por que lo haces?_ le preguntó el algo confundido  
  
Sin responder nada la joven se alejó de el y salió de la plataforma, Li solo se quedó mirando confundido, no entendía el cambio de actitud, antes tan fría, y ahora le advertía, le daba ayudas, necesitaba saber más sobre la chica, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo, le confundía los cambios de ella, le confundía todo:  
  
_ ¡¡¡mi amor!!!  
  
Arashi se le tiró a los brazos ante las miradas de los amigos del joven y de Meiling:  
  
_ estaba muy preocupada, esa chica me da miedo_ le susurró Arashi_ no tiene piedad  
  
_ si la tiene_ dijo Tomoyo inconscientemente_ si no la tuviera te aseguro que Li ya estaría muerto, por que lo que hay en su corazón y en su mirada es lo que a ella le gustaría hacerle a Li, y no me extraña  
  
Todos la miraron algo asombrados y extrañados, cosa que Tomoyo notó, al parecer había hablado de más y ahora ella solita tenía que salir de ese embrollo:  
  
_ ustedes saben que tiendo a ver más que ustedes_ explicó Daidouji_ soy más perceptiva  
  
_ si tu lo dices_ le calmó Eriol notando que la chica estaba algo nerviosa_ mejor entremos.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura se tiró a su cama, por esa noche se iba a quedar en la casa del Clan Li, todos había insistido en que fuera así, según la mayoría era mejor, le daba más tiempo para descansar, aunque si era así, no le había hecho mucha gracia, ni menos por Kero, el cual ahora estaba durmiendo, el pobre tenía que permanecer en su bolso, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que estaban tocando la puerta, con mucha pereza fue a abrir, para sorpresa era Tomoyo, las dos chicas se sentaron la cama:  
  
_ ¿que pasa?, estas algo extraña_ le dijo Tomoyo  
  
_ nada, es que le prometí a Mark llamarlo todos los días, bueno_ sonrió Sakura_ Mark es mi novio, es un chico maravilloso, lo conocí hace unos años, en el colegio  
  
_ me he perdido mucho de tu vida y tu de la mía, me preguntó si llegaremos a tener tiempo para ponernos al día de todo, por lo menos yo quiero saber todo lo que te ha pasado_ le dijo Tomoyo a su amiga  
  
_ yo si que me he perdido de la tuya_ le dijo la maestra de las cartas_ eres la novia de Eriol, la verdad es que no me lo esperaba  
  
Tomoyo no pudo evitar ponerse a reír, a decir verdad, ella cuando solo era una niña tampoco se veía con la reencarnación de Clow, ni tampoco cuando se volvió a encontrar con el en Londres:  
  
_ bueno, la vida da muchos giros, creo que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me enamoré de el  
  
La joven japonesa se puso de pie, cuando se separó de Tomoyo había sufrido mucho, perder a su mejor amiga para ella era un castigo, le costo mucho superar la ausencia de su mejor amiga, la soledad había entrado a su vida de golpe, por suerte ella supo ser fuerte y superó todos los obstáculos, comenzó a ser lo que ahora era, Tomoyo también sufrió mucho, Sakura era su mejor amiga, su hermana, y cuando su madre la separó de ella, entró en una profunda depresión, no quería salir, no quería ir al colegio, no quería nada, solo a su amiga con la cual hablaba todos los días, solo el tiempo las comenzó a alejar, las dos se dieron cuenta que lo mejor era que se separaran más para que la distancia y el alejamiento no las dañara tanto, ahora a las dos les costaba creer que el destino las había unido de nuevo, sin que estuvieran preparadas, sin que lo imaginaran, el destino les había dado una gran y maravillosa sorpresa que recibieron gustosas, ahora estaban seguras que debían recuperar el tiempo perdido, volver a conocerse, por que el tiempo las había cambiado mucho, volver a fortalecer la amistad que las unió desde niñas, lo malo que el tiempo comenzaba a correr en contra de ellas, ya que Sakura debía volver en poco tiempo a Japón donde su novio, su familia y sus estudios la esperaban como siempre:  
  
_ será mejor que te deje descansar_ le avisó Tomoyo a Sakura_ creo que mañana podemos inventar algo para vernos y hablar, aunque tiene que ser algo inteligente, Eriol no es tonto  
  
_ bueno, podría ver yo misma si puedo hacer algo, no se_ pensó la ex Card Captor_ si no Kiana podrá hacer algo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ya era de madrugada, todos en la casa de los Li dormían, menos algunos, entre ellos Eriol, el cual no había dejado de pensar en lo que su novia había dicho, Kiana era una mujer especial y el sabía que ocultaba algo tras esa fría apariencia, y Tomoyo lo sabía mejor que el, pero no podía interrogarla, aunque en cierto modo le molestaba que le ocultara cosas, el solo para ella era un libro abierto, Tomoyo sabía todo sobre el, incluso ella lo conocía mejor que el a si mismo, desde que comenzaron a ser amigos que fue así, y ahora ella le mentía, sin mayores razones aparentes, aunque a lo mejor si las había, y aunque tuviera que interrogar a su novia las iba a saber, el no estaba acostumbrado a quedar con las dudas, si a dejar a los demás confundidos, pero no el, y no iba a ser la primera vez para eso:  
  
_ veo que no soy el único  
  
Eriol se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con su querido descendiente el cual estaba sentado en un cómodo sofá que estaba ubicado frente a una ventana en la sala principal de la casa, se acercó a el con calma:  
  
_ no podía dormir_ explicó Li_ creo que estoy comenzando a sufrir de insomnio  
  
_ yo estaba pensando que lo que dijo esta noche Tomoyo sobre Kiana_ le dijo Eriol  
  
_ ¿Qué me quería matar?, no se, no la veo como una asesina, aunque, me esperaría cualquier cosa de la gente que no conozco, pero ella no se por que pero no me da desconfianza, es algo muy raro  
  
_ todo en ella es raro_ aclaró Hiragizawa_ aunque creo que no te he comentado que su mirada me recuerda a alguien muy importante en mi vida, bueno, creo que en nuestra vida_ Shaoran miró a su actual mejor amigo_ a mi sucesora  
  
¡Claro! Pensó Li, a el también le pasaba lo mismo, a.... Kinomoto Sakura, la maestra de las cartas que algún día fueron de Clow, pero que con dignidad la joven se había hecho dueña y ama de ellas:  
  
_ veo que no soy el único_ suspiró Eriol_ bueno, mejor me voy a acostar, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, aprovechando que mañana no hay nada deberías entrenar tal y como lo hará Miuki  
  
El joven de cabello negro se retiró del lugar dejando a un pensativo jefe de clan que solo se dedicó a mirar por la ventana y evocar a su mente recuerdos que se había mantenido ocultos en algún rincón de su cabeza, y que tan solo con pensar en un nombre todos ellos volvieron, como si hubiesen pasado ayer, tal vez era por que todo su pasado fue muy importante en su vida, o a lo mejor muy doloroso, ¿Quién sabe?, solo el mismo, lo único que tenía bastante claro, era que Kiana se parecía a "ella", pero solo era algo físico, por que "ella" era o fue una joven demasiado agradable, y Kiana era todo lo contrario.  
  
  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente el en la mañana, todos los que habitaban la casa se encontraban en el comedor desayunando, menos Kiana, Tomoyo, y Atsuya, que al parecer aún no despertaban, Meiling conversaba animadamente con Arashi, mientras al parecer Li aún no estaba concentrado en nada, Eriol solo miraba el vacío asiento el cual ocupaba normalmente su novia:  
  
_ disculpen_ se excuso Wei interrumpiendo_ pero esta mañana vi salir a la Señorita Daidouji acompañada de la señorita Miuki y el señor Misato, ella no me vio, pero creí que debía decirles para que no se preocupen por ella  
  
Hiragizawa miró extrañado, todo eso aseguraba aún más toda su teoría, su novia conocía desde antes a Kiana, pero el no lograba comprender de donde, Li ahora notó la preocupación de la reencarnación de su antecesor:  
  
_ muchas gracias_ le dijo Irean_ puedes retirarte Wei  
  
El hombre haciendo una reverencia se retiro del comedor, donde todos menos Eriol continuaron con el desayuno, bueno, Shaoran no lo dejaba de mirar, adivinando la preocupación del joven, y sabiendo además que no reconocería nada, en eso los dos se parecían demasiado.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ya era bastante tarde, cuando Meiling entro a la biblioteca acompañada de una seria Tomoyo, Mei sabía que en ese lugar estaba su primo y Eriol, el último al ver entrar a su novia solo quedó mirándola, Li se hizo el tonto y continuo leyendo el libro que reposaba en sus manos, y Mei se acercó a el:  
  
_ nunca los había visto tan serios_ le dijo al oído a su primo  
  
_ creo que mejor los dejamos solos, se que Eriol quiere hablar con ella  
  
Shaoran salió de la biblioteca seguido de su prima, Eriol una vez notando que estaban solos descargo un golpe sobre el escritorio en que hace un rato había estado Li, Tomoyo bajo la cabeza triste, Mei ya le había dicho que todos sabían que ella había salido con Kiana, lamentablemente Wei la había visto:  
  
_ primera vez que me mientes_ le dijo al fin el joven_ primera vez que me estas ocultando algo y no entiendo las razones, creo que no te conozco tanto como pensaba, creo que estaba equivocado  
  
_ yo... es que_ Tomoyo tartamudeaba, no podía traicionar a su amiga_ es que, Eriol no es nada... lo juro  
  
_ hasta tus ojos me dicen que me estas mintiendo_ le aclaró el_ Tomoyo, no me decepciones_ le dijo casi en suplica_ eres para mi demasiado importante  
  
Eriol sintió un sollozo, era lógico que era el de ella, su amada novia, pero no correría a consolarla, no esta vez, tenía que ser fuerte para que ella le dijera la verdad, pero pronto el sollozo se convirtió en llanto, Eriol prefirió no mirarla, jamás en su vida la había escuchado llorar, y le dolía en el alma, pero no iba a consolarla, aunque su corazón se estaba destrozando con solo escucharla:  
  
_ no puedo.... no puedo decirte..... nada_ sollozó Tomoyo_ fue.. fue una promesa  
  
_ ¿Kiana Miuki es más importante que yo?, ¿lo nuestro no significa nada?  
  
Tomoyo se sentó cerca de un estante lleno de libros, ella sabía que Kiana no era tan importante, pero si quien era ella verdaderamente, y no la iba a traicionar, aunque eso significara que Eriol se peleara con ella, que dejara de hablarle, pero jamás le rompería una promesa a su mejor amiga, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sin verla, y ahora ella solo le había pedido un favor, que se mantuviera en silencio, y aunque le costara lo iba a hacer:  
  
_ debo concluir que lo nuestro no es nada para ti_ suspiró Eriol con una voz demasiado triste_ es una lastima, pensé que lo nuestro valía la pena, que eras diferente a todas la chicas, creo que no es así  
  
_ nunca dije eso_ aclaró Tomoyo en un susurro_ nunca, nunca dije que no me importaras  
  
_ entonces no entiendo que pasa contigo, ¡¡¡¡¡no entiendo nada!!!!!  
  
_ no es de caballeros subir el tono de voz frente a una dama  
  
Implacable, Kiana estaba en la puerta del lugar, Tomoyo la miró angustiada, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, lo cual hizo que Kiana se acercara a ella y le acariciara el cabello:  
  
_ ni menos hacer llorar a una joven como su novia  
  
_ no se meta_ le pidió Eriol_ esto es algo de pareja  
  
_ pero por mi culpa, debo creer que es por que su novia se desapareció todo el día conmigo, o no, mejor dicho por que ella sabe algo de mi, y me prometió no decírselo a nadie, por que tan solo desea cumplir la palabra de mujer que me dio, pero al parecer usted están cerrado que eso es lo que menos le importa, cuando uno ama, jamás debe hacer sufrir a esa persona, y mire lo que esta haciendo_ le mostró el rostro bañado en lagrimas de Daidouji  
  
_ por favor no se meta, ya le dije que esto es solo entre ella y yo_ le dijo Eriol molesto  
  
_ es lo mejor_ susurró Tomoyo_ vete, yo no diré nada  
  
Kiana se acercó a Eriol algo molesta ya por ver a su amiga demasiado triste, no podía creer lo terco que podía llegar a ser la reencarnación del mago Clow, al parecer no tenía más salida que una sola, por que no pensaba dejar que por su culpa Tomoyo perdiera al amor de su vida, el chico observó a la hechicera con curiosidad, su actitud era demasiado rara:  
  
_ Tomoyo solo quiso cumplir lo que yo le pedí_ explicó Miuki_ pero veo que no tengo más salida que decirle yo misma la verdad, pero después le tendrá que pedir disculpas a tan dulce joven que tiene por novia  
  
La joven de cabello negro se puso de pie con la intención de impedir que su amiga tuviera que hacer tal cosa por ella, pero la misma Kiana con un solo gesto se lo impidió:  
  
_ espero que solo le ponga feliz saber que Kiana Miuki es solo un escudo, una fachada para la única sucesora de los grandes poderes del mago Lead Clow..._ Eriol la miraba sin entender_ si joven Hiragizawa, Tomoyo solo estaba ocultando mi gran secreto que solo algunos de este país saben, y es que Kiana Miuki es tan solo una invención de la mente de Kinomoto Sakura, la maestra de las cartas Sakura, espero que ahora sea feliz  
  
Tomoyo estaba tras su amiga con la cabeza agacha, le daba rabia que solo por culpa de ella, su amiga había tenido que enfrentar a su novio y decirle toda la verdad:  
  
_ esto debe ser una broma_ atinó a decir el joven_ ¿Sakura?  
  
_ la misma que conociste siendo solo una niña de 10 años a la cual elegiste como tu sucesora_ Kiana había dejado de tratar con formalidad a Eriol_ la misma que tuvo que cazar cartas, la misma que tuvo que ser digna de ellas ante el juez Yue, si Eriol, soy Sakura Kinomoto, actual maestra de las Cartas que llevan mi nombre  
  
_ ¿como te enteraste Tomoyo?_ le preguntó Eriol sin aún poder creer lo que escuchaba  
  
_ sin querer vi a Kero el otro día mientras Sakura estaba con Atsuya, el es uno de los que sabe todo_ le explico la joven_ a Sakura no le quedó más que nada que confirmarme todo lo que veía, me suplicó que no dijera nada, y yo se lo prometí por nuestra amistad  
  
_ por eso no me querías decir nada_ suspiró el joven mirando a su novia_ fui un tonto para no darme cuenta que lo más importante para ti fue la amistad que tuviste con Sakura, pero.... Tomoyo perdón  
  
_ no te preocupes, entiendo que no estas acostumbrado a que entre nosotros existan secretos_ sonrió la joven de cabello negro_ pero una promesa para mi es una promesa, al menos soy feliz por que no las rompí  
  
Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron ante la mirada crítica pero alegre de la hechicera, que por su puesto no se arrepentía de que ese joven supiera la verdad de todo, total, gracias a el había adquirido y desarrollado parte de su poder, mientras la pareja comenzaba a besarse, Sakura opto por ver el lugar donde estaba, no quería interrumpirlos, hasta que la misma Tomoyo lo hizo, algo colorada por la vergüenza de no saber contenerse:  
  
_ gracias Sakura_ le dijo a su amiga  
  
_ sabes bien que cuando me necesites solo debes buscarme, y más si es para poner en su lugar a este_ dijo con superioridad la joven mientras miraba a Eriol_ MALDICIÓN!!!!  
  
_ ¿Qué te pasa Sakura?_ preguntó preocupada Tomoyo  
  
_ de nuevo olvide comunicarme con Mark, el pobre se debe estar muriendo  
  
Tomoyo no pudo evitar largarse a reír, Eriol solo quedó mirando, ya que no entendió nada.  
  
  
  
Continuara..........  
  
  
  
Notas: bueno, hoy por algún lado hice un poco rabiar a Sakura, aunque por sus cambios ya no pierde la postura ante casos como los que enfrentó hoy, me gustó bastante escribir este capitulo, creo que quedo tal y como esperaba, por lo que creo que a todos ustedes les gustará, y si me equivoco, por favor escríbanme a mi correo alita_mj@yahoo.es, donde recibiré todo, menos virus, o insultos, los cuales me deprimen bastante... un beso y gracias por la paciencia, nos vemos...... Serena.  
  
Próximo Capitulo: Los Secretos de Tu Mente 


	4. Los Secretos de Tu Mente

Los Secretos de Tu Mente  
  
  
  
Después de haber sabido la gran verdad que Tomoyo ocultaba, Eriol se encontraba en su habitación, aún se veía un tanto asombrado, y era algo obvio, no era que alguna vez hubiese dudado de Sakura, solo era que jamás se imagino que la joven pudiera desarrollar sus habilidades, si a lo mejor fortalecer su magia sobre las cartas, pero no que aprendiera nuevas cosas, más sobre todo la magia divina, la cual era algo que solo algunos seres ordinarios podían controlar y ni siquiera a la perfección, como su sucesora lo hacía, estaba anonadado con la chica, los cambios que los años habían producido sobre ella eran demasiados, más de lo que el o cualquiera que la hubiese conocido en la infancia hubiera esperado, y no solo era lo mágico en ella, sino los físico y lo intelectual, no era la niña débil y miedosa que el conoció, ahora era una mujer hermosa, sin dejar de pensar que era algo fría y calculadora, también muy recatada con sus cosas, y bastante seria, la verdad es que el esperaba volver a verla diferente, una joven dulce, amable, servicial, cálida, pero no, Sakura Kinomoto, o Kiana Miuki, como todos la llamaban, era una mujer totalmente desconocida para el, aunque Tomoyo le dijera lo contrario, ahora debía mantener el secreto de su sucesora, nadie más debía saber la verdad, a menos que ella misma lo decidiera, ahora por lo menos se encontraba más tranquilo, Tomoyo estaba bien con el, y por suerte no habían secretos entre ellos dos, todo era como siempre, aunque por su culpa Kiana había tenido que hablar, no por que ella lo quisiera, sino que solo lo había hecho por ayudar a su amiga, al menos eso era algo que la joven conservaba de su niñez, el gran cariño hacía su novia, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos alguien tocaba la puerta:  
  
_ adelante_ dijo Eriol en voz alta  
  
Al dormitorio ingreso Shaoran el cual se veía un tanto serio, era el día de su segundo enfrentamiento con Kiana, y a lo mejor el más difícil de todos, no era físico, sino psicológico:  
  
_ estoy listo, pero algo nervioso, no quiero que ella se meta en mi mente y sepa lo que pienso_ dijo en un suspiro Li  
  
_ te dije que practicaras, creo que ella puede eso y más_ le dijo Eriol tranquilamente_ sabes que sus poderes van más allá de lo que podemos imaginar, pero no, te hiciste el flojo y solo te estuviste con Arashi  
  
_ no me des tantos ánimos_ se quejó Shaoran_ eres algo pesimista, me dijeron que todo esta listo, ella y yo estaremos solos en una sala que mi madre mando a preparar_ le contó el joven a su antecesor  
  
_ parece que va a ser peor de lo que crees_ sonrió Eriol.  
  
  
  
En el dormitorio de Meiling, Arashi miraba impaciente a su amiga, la cual se acababa de levantar, la joven prometida de Li era algo tímida, a pesar de que estaba comprometida para matrimonio con el jefe del clan, no acostumbraba a andar sola por el lugar, si no estaba con Shaoran, le gustaba esperar a Meiling, que por suerte para todas las vacaciones se quedaba en la casa de los Li, la joven Prima del novio de Arashi salió del baño ya vestida:  
  
_ disculpa, pero es que me tenía que bañar_ le dijo Meiling a la joven que la esperaba  
  
_ no te preocupes, ¿vamos a la sala?_ le propuso Arashi  
  
Meiling sonrió abiertamente, lógico que se burlaba de su amiga:  
  
_ lo siento mucho niña, pero mi primo me dijo que iba a estar con Eriol, así que tendrás que esperar, mejor quedémonos aquí a esperar la hora de la prueba_ le dijo Mei cariñosamente a su amiga  
  
La joven Li conocía demasiado bien a Arashi, no en vano era su mejor amiga, y con gusto aceptaba que ella fuera la que contrajera matrimonio con quien ella alguna vez cuando niña estuvo comprometida para lo mismo, quería mucho a Shaoran y estaba segura que Arashi era la chica ideal para el:  
  
_ no entiendo para que el concilio hace todo esto_ reclamó Arashi sentándose en la cama de Mei_ saben que Shaoran es el más fuerte de todos ellos, aunque la señorita Kiana hiciera que lo rebajaran de su cargo, ¿a quien pondrían?  
  
_ es lo deciden ellos mismo, es lo normal, son las leyes que rigen al concilio, incluso a nuestra familia, por lo menos para mi no es nada nuevo_ explicó de la manera más clara que pudo Meiling_ pero calma, Li es el mejor y se que podrá ser digno ante los ojos de esa chica, y todos seremos felices  
  
Arashi algo nerviosa se puso de pie, ella sabía que para su novio lo más importante era el concilio, y no soportaría que lo sacaran por que a una mujer que no conocían le pareciera que era lo mejor.  
  
  
  
Ya era la hora de la segunda prueba, como el concilio había preferido dominar a los enfrentamientos, Kiana se encontraba en la habitación que Irean había dispuesto, solo esperaba que el joven líder del clan apareciera, nadie más estaba con ella, por lo que tenía los ojos cerrados y se veía muy concentrada, aunque eso no impidió para que sintiera la presencia del joven entrar al lugar, no abrió los ojos, Li la miraba desde la puerta sin querer interrumpir lo que el veía como una meditación:  
  
_ acércate y toma asiento frente a mi_ le indicó la joven  
  
el chico solo le obedeció, una vez instalado frente a la hechicera, la joven abrió los ojos, y de nuevo Li sintió perderse dentro de la profunda mirada de esa mujer:  
  
_ la concentración es fundamental, si yo fuera tu enemigo te podría ya haber matado_ le dijo Kiana  
  
Shaoran reaccionó sonrojándose, Kiana lo notó pero prefirió ignorar todo eso, tomando por sorpresa al joven, Kiana le agarró las manos con fuerza, una luz apareció en medio de ellas, de las manos unidas:  
  
_ debes mostrarme que tus miedos no interferirían jamás en una batalla, que tu mente es más fuerte que todo, que eres capaz de sobreponerte ante todo_ le explicó Kiana_ cierra tus ojos y no los abras por nada, "poderes del mundo de los sueños, sean más fuerte que nuestras mentes e indiquen a nuestros corazones el camino para llegar a su mundo".  
  
  
  
_ están en otra dimensión_ dijo Eriol sintiendo como la presencia de los jóvenes desaparecía  
  
Arashi miró a su amiga la cual trató de tranquilizarla, pero un anciano del concilio se puso de pie:  
  
_ no debemos preocuparnos, por lo que la señorita Kiana nos dijo, están en el mundo de los sueños  
  
Irean miró la puerta donde supuestamente estaba su hijo, a pesar que no quería mostrarse preocupada, lo estaba, temía que a su hijo le pasara algo por error, o que perdiera el cargo que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado, ella lo había criado para eso, le había prohibido mucho por eso, y temía que algo saliera mal:  
  
_ solo nos queda esperar_ les dijo Atsuya_ en todo caso sabemos que Kiana es experta en todo tipo de magia por lo que no por que preocuparse de mas.  
  
  
  
Todo era negro, no se veían formas ni nada, solo oscuridad y soledad, tal vez estaba en otro mundo, o tal vez en su mente, o en la de ella, Li dio un suspiro, se sentía solo, pero no lo demostraría, por que el mejor que nadie sabía que Kiana lo podría sentir:  
  
_ bienvenido a mi mente Señor Li, increíblemente es lo que siempre podrás ver en mi, nada_ le dijo Kiana apareciendo_ no voy a permitir que cualquiera vea lo que pienso, o vea mis recuerdos más preciados, o lo que odio, mi enemigo trataría de tomarme por ese lado y ganaría, por eso todo aquí es en negro  
  
La joven se acercó a Li lentamente, pero no lo miraba, era como si estuviera perdida, y frente a el solo estuviera su cuerpo, pero no era así, ella estaba más conciente que el mismo, aunque parecía todo lo contrario:  
  
_ ¿Por qué estamos aquí?_ preguntó Shaoran  
  
_ para que puedas ver la diferencia entre tu y yo_ le explicó la joven_ para que aprendas como se deben hacer las cosas realmente, ahora nos iremos a tu mente, espero que no te moleste que sepas lo que piensas  
  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo el paisaje cambió, ahora ambos jóvenes veían una ciudad, lo cual asombro a Kiana, pues ella mejor que nadie conocía ese lugar, un lugar que era para ella lo más familiar del mundo, se giro para quedar frente a Li, el cual solo miraba todo con un gran dejo de melancolía en sus ojos cafés:  
  
_ ¿Qué es todo esto Li?_ preguntó Kiana  
  
_ mis recuerdos más preciados_ respondió el joven sin saber lo que decía_ fue un lugar en el que yo viví por un tiempo cuando era un niño, Japón, para ser más exactos Tomoeda, un distrito de Tokyio, al cual fui mandado por una misión que no pude cumplir, pero que no me arrepiento, por que ella se lo merecía más que yo  
  
Los ojos de la chica miraban a su interlocutor sin poder creer nada de lo que le decía, a lo mejor todo era una broma, por que ella sabía que nada nunca para el fue importante, no podía estar tan errada, no ella, que nunca se permitía equivocarse por nada, bajo la mirada tratando de desechar todo lo que pensaba cuando a lo lejos divisó a dos niños, uno de ellos era una niña de cabello castaño claro hasta los hombros, con unos expresivos ojos verdes, y el otro era un niño de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, al parecer discutían, aunque se veían algo graciosos, lo cual causaba una sonrisa de Li, que también los veía, de repente un pequeño ser amarillo que parecía un peluche apareció entre los dos uniéndose a la discusión, pero al parecer apoyaba a la niña, Kiana cerró los ojos para no seguir viendo, no quería hacerlo, ¿Cómo era posible que esos recuerdos fueran los más importantes para el?, era mentira, mentiras, el la había olvidado para siempre:  
  
_ no tenemos tiempo de quedarnos aquí_ avisó la joven_ aún nos queda mucho por recorrer  
  
_ solo deja ver un poco más_ pidió Li casi en una suplica_ he tratado de olvidar todo esto, pero no puedo  
  
Kiana sin dudar hizo que todo cambiara, ahora al igual que en su mente todo estaba negro, Li la miraba al confundido por la actitud que había tomado la chica, era como si lo que había visto le molestara, su mirada se veía confundida, melancólica, algo incluso triste, y eso era extraño en ella, la señorita perfección, como Mei se refería a ella, era siempre sería, y su comportamiento intachable, pero ahora, las cosas habían variado:  
  
_ no tenemos tiempo para cursilerías_ le dijo a Li la chica_ es hora de ver tus miedos, por lo menos es lo que más me interesa de todo lo que he visto por ahora, aunque debo decirte desde ahora que es una tontera guardar recuerdos de tu infancia, ya te dije que solo importa el presente y el futuro  
  
Li claramente vio como la joven comenzaba a desaparecer, y el se quedaba solo en ese espacio lleno de la nada, oscuro, miró preocupado a todos lados buscando una salida, pero no había nada, solo oscuridad, de repente vio a Arashi aparecer, extrañado no se movió, nada tenía que hacer su prometida allí, Meiling también la secundaba, ambas chicas sonreían como siempre, el ya estaba acostumbrado, sabía que eran amigas:  
  
_ la señorita Miuki nos dejo entrar_ le explicó su prima_ por que seremos parte de tu prueba, aunque dice que faltan algunos detalles, pero que pronto todo estará listo  
  
_ si mi amor, espero que no te estemos molestando_ le dijo Arashi  
  
el joven solo sonrió y se acercó a ellas un tanto más confiado:  
  
_ saben que ninguna de las dos me molestan, jamás lo harían_ le contestó a su novia el joven  
  
de un momento a otro el lugar cambio y un paisaje se dejo ver alrededor de ellos, era la ciudad en la cual vivían, Hong Kong, Meiling y Arashi comenzaron a caminar:  
  
_ mejor mantengámonos en el lugar que estábamos_ propuso Li_ no creo que sea muy seguro movernos  
  
ninguna de las dos chicas obedeció, cuando Arashi se adelantó, iba a cruzar la calle, el semáforo indicaba que era algo indebido, y que tenían que esperar, pero la joven al parecer no veía eso, Li se hecho a correr, tenía que llegar tan rápido como pudiera, Meiling solo lo miraba, hasta que en el sitio se escucho:  
  
_ ¿vas a arriesgar tu vida?  
  
_ no es gracioso todo esto_ reclamó joven al ver todo paralizado_ detén esto  
  
_ pero responde mi simple pregunta_ insistió la voz_ ¿la vida de ella es tan preciada como para que el jefe del clan Li, líder del concilio de hechiceros de su vida a cambio?, es una muerte segura  
  
Shaoran solo veía el sitio donde estaba Arashi, la mujer que le había hecho volver a querer, desear formar una familia, confiar de nuevo, la mujer que lo amaba aunque el no le diera toda su confianza:  
  
_ ¿acaso tu no lo harías?_ contestó Li_ ¿por nadie?  
  
_ no_ fue la respuesta rotunda de la chica_ jamás  
  
Todo cambió de nuevo quedando en negro, la joven apareció, Shaoran buscó en la nada a su novia y a su prima:  
  
_ no te preocupes, ella nunca estuvieron de verdad, recuerda que estamos en tu mente, no importa lo que veas, todo es algo irreal, incluso lo que acabas de ver_ le recordó la hechicera_ aunque no se si deberíamos continuar, por lo menos ya vi lo que quería  
  
_ es injusto_ se quejó el muchacho_ pensar en los demás antes de ti mismo es dar a ver que no eres egoísta, es que de verdad tu corazón es puro y bueno  
  
La joven le dio la espalda, había llegado donde justo ella quería ir:  
  
_ entonces, ¿Qué paso con la niña que vimos en tu pasado?, por que ella no esta contigo, por lo menos desde que llegué que no he podido conocer a la maestra de las cartas  
  
Shaoran bajó la cabeza, no podía responder esa pregunta, por que ni siquiera el había entendido por que nunca fue capaz de hacer algo por comunicarse con ella, a lo mejor era miedo, pero eso solo era una tonta excusa, no, no tenía respuestas:  
  
_ ¿siempre has pensado en los demás como lo haces ahora?_ volvió a preguntar Kiana_ ¿Quién era ella?, ¿Qué fue para ti?  
  
_ nadie que te importe_ contestó el joven sin poder mirar a la chica_ eso no viene al caso, eso es algo en que nadie puede meterse, por que solo es mío_ Kiana lo observaba con rabia_ ni tu ni nadie debe inmiscuirse en asuntos que solo yo se, el ser la gran hechicera de todos los tiempos no te da el derecho a manejar a los demás a tu antojo  
  
Aunque el mismo Li estaba sorprendido por lo que le había dicho a la joven, no estaba arrepentido, si algo avergonzado, por lo que no la miraba a la cara, cualquiera se molestaría por todo lo que había hablado, pero ya no se las aguantaba, si ella era la mejor, pero su vida y su pasado eran de el:  
  
_ parece que ella no te dejo muy buenos recuerdos_ insistió la joven dejando notar a Li que le daba lo mismo lo que el había dicho  
  
_ basta_ le dijo Li ahora molesto  
  
_ nada de basta, ¿eres feliz?, por lo menos he visto que si, tienes una hermosa prometida, amigos muy buenos, una prima que se preocupa por ti, personas que darían la vida por ti, pero no por obligación, ¿has pensado en todo estos años en esa niña, la niñita que dejaste en Japón?_ habló Kiana sin darse cuenta ya de lo que decía_ a la niña que le prometiste que volverías, la niña que por años te espero, pero jamás pudo saber de ti,  
  
Ahora Shaoran miraba asombrado a la joven, no entendía como sabía ella todo eso, si ni siquiera Meiling lo sabía, pero ella si, la miró bien, esos ojos que le recordaban a.....:  
  
_ ni lo pienses Li_ le advirtió la chica_ veo el miedo en tus ojos, y es por ella, ¿te preguntarás como se todo?, bueno, la conozco, si a ella, soy su amiga, estudiamos juntas, incluso vivimos juntas en Japón, ¿Qué te parece?_ le mintió Kiana  
  
_ ¿vi. vives con.. Ella?  
  
_ si joven Li, con la joven a la cual le mentiste_ en la voz de la hechicera se notaba cierto dejo de ira_ le dijiste que la querías, pero nunca fue cierto, claro, un chico como tu, con un gran futuro, lleno de riquezas, y por supuesto muy importante, jamás se fijaría de verdad en esa humilde chica, que solo tenía a su padre y hermano, ya que todos la abandonaron, su mejor amiga, aunque no fue por obligación, al tiempo después su hermano, y un joven muy agradable, sola estaba casi, pero aparecí yo, su nueva amiga, no sabes las ganas que tenía de conocerte y decirte todo esto, ¿y que mejor que en tu mente?  
  
_ tu no sabes nada_ se defendió Shaoran_ no me conoces  
  
_ ahora desde aquí se lo suficiente, para ti ella solo es un recuerdo muy duro, que te aseguro que solo es por que te gano con las cartas, pero te lo mereces Li  
  
el ambiente cambió, de repente estaban en la biblioteca de nuevo, Li y Kiana se miraban fijamente a los ojos, claro, ella conocía perfectamente los temores de el, mientras Li no vio nada en la mente de ella, había discutido, Kiana era amiga de la niña que el dejo en Japón (según lo contado por Kiana), los del concilio entraron rápidamente a la sala, para verificar que los dos chicos estuvieran bien, Arashi y Mei los seguían de cerca, y más atrás Eriol y Tomoyo con la madre de Li, Eriol notó como los dos se miraban, como en los ojos de su amiga había confusión y tristeza, y en los ojos de la hechicera había rabia, ira y melancolía:  
  
_ ¿Cómo resulto todo?_ preguntó Irean mirando a su hijo  
  
_ es un chico muy fuerte_ contestó Kiana_ solo que no sabe separar lo que pasa en su corazón con lo que hay en su mente, tendré que pensar bastante para ver si eso le complicaría al concilio.  
  
  
  
En el jardín, Hiragizawa estaba interrogando a su amigo, el cual aún no le decía nada, parecía que su mente estuviera en otro planeta, no siquiera se había dignado a hablar con Arashi, con la cual se había excusado tontamente, diciendo que no se sentía bien, que estaba algo cansado, Eriol que lo conocía sabía que nada de eso era cierto:  
  
_ llevó una hora esperando que me digas algo_ habló Eriol ya aburrido_ ¿Qué te pasó allá, con Kiana?  
  
_ conoce a Sakura_ fue la sencilla y corta respuesta del chico  
  
Eriol lo miró extraño, ¿Kiana conocía a Sakura?, pero si la misma Sakura era Kiana, pronto comprendió que Kiana a lo mejor le había dicho algo más, por lo que no dijo nada, solo espero que su amigo estuviera listo para seguir hablando, Li realmente se veía afectado con todo eso:  
  
_ son amigas, Kiana sabe todo, incluso lo de la promesa que jamás cumplí, su voz era fría y llena de rabia, y creo que es eso lo que Sakura ahora siente por mi_ confesó Li apenado_ hice sufrir a la niña más tierna y bondadosa del mundo, solo por ser un cobarde, un maldito miedoso  
  
_ ¿Qué le dijiste tu?  
  
_ nada, no me dijo decir nada, aunque tampoco tenía mucho que decir_ reconoció Li  
  
Aunque dudó bastante, Eriol estaba seguro que tenía que hacer la pregunta que estaba atravesada en su garganta desde hace mucho tiempo, más o menos desde que se volvieron a ver:  
  
_ ¿Cuándo dejaste de amar a Sakura?  
  
Li observo a su amigo el cual lo miraba directamente esperando la respuesta, el joven líder del clan Li no quería responder, pero ya estaba cansado de mentir:  
  
_ creo que...... no se si la deje de amar....... no se si la amo..... No se nada, solo que ella fue mi primer y verdadero amor, solo eso.  
  
  
  
Arashi miraba las estrellas desde su habitación, en su casa, en su mundo, donde la única que podía irrumpir en el era Meiling, desde que eran amigas, la joven prometida de Li jamás dejaba entrar a nadie a su dormitorio, solo Mei, la cual hace muchos años se había ganado la confianza de Arashi, Hotohori Arashi, una joven demasiado dulce e inocente de la vida, criada en Francia desde los tres años hasta los diez, su personalidad algo extraña, aunque con su novio y Meiling intentaba ser ella misma, una joven normal, aunque para su madre no lo era, para el Clan Hotohori, los más importante era la apariencia, todo debía ser perfecto, las apariencias eran, como decir, su razón de vivir, aunque Arashi era algo diferente, frente a su madre se comportaba como ella deseaba, pero sin ella, podía ser autentica, ahora tenía la oportunidad de salir de su casa, formar una feliz familia con ese chico tan dulce y amable, aunque muy serio Shaoran Li, sin querer se había enamorado de el, por lo que un día confesándoselo a Meiling, la joven no dudó en hablar con Li, y presentarle a Arashi, Shaoran nunca pudo negar la belleza de la joven, por que era hermosa, y lo es, su elegancia, fineza, era lo que el clan Li necesitaba, así que por su familia y por el, en muy poco tiempo después de conocerla, comenzaron una relación, ella lo apoyaba en todo, lo acompañaba a todo, y eso fue lo que a Li le hizo decidirse, por que ella era la mujer ideal, ahora ella se sentía extraña, Shaoran desde el último enfrentamiento había salido extraño, sin querer hablar con ella, algo en su corazón le decía que algo no estaba bien.  
  
  
  
Era de noche en la ciudad, China seguía siendo algo extraña con sus costumbres, pero aún así los jóvenes podían salir en las noches a pasarla bien, después de haber hablado con su novio, Kiana le había rogado a Tomoyo, Atsuya y Mitsukake que la acompañaran a salir, ninguno se pudo negar, y así los tres chicos miraban las calles del centro de Hong Kong llenas, Tomoyo jamás había visto la ciudad así, repleta de chico que quería pasar un buen rato, por lo menos en la casa de los Li no se hablaba de eso, ya que ninguno de los que vivían allí, por lo menos los menores, acostumbraba a salir de noche, Sakura se veía diferente, más contenta, al parecer su mundo en Japón era similar a ese:  
  
_ ¿y que vamos hacer ahora?  
  
_ calma Tomoyo_ le dijo Atsuya_ vamos a buscar un buen sitio para quedarnos, aprovechamos de tomar algo y bailar, creo que Kiana estará bastante feliz  
  
la aludida solo sonrió, cuando vio un local, sus letreros luminosos llamaban bastante la atención, y además se veía que era exclusivo y bastante grande:  
  
_ ¿Qué les parece este?_ sugirió la joven dejando de avanzar  
  
_ si, se ve bastante bien_ le contestó Mitsukake  
  
el resto asintió, por lo que entraron, acertadamente era uno de los mejores locales de la ciudad, pudieron entrar por que el grupo completo eran de buenas familias, ya que ese recinto era solo para algunas personas, y se notaba, por que no estaba muy lleno, aunque estaba tal y como Kiana lo deseaba, se sentaron en una mesita cerca de la pista de baile, Mitsukake y Atsuya dejaron a las chicas un rato mientras iban a buscar algunas bebidas, que Tomoyo inocentemente pensaba que serían sin alcohol:  
  
_ esta algo fuerte, no acostumbro a beber_ reclamó Tomoyo dando el primer sorbo de su vaso  
  
_ no seas tan seria mujer_ le dijo Kiana_ una vez al año no te va hacer mal, además por lo menos el mío esta bien rico  
  
Los chicos solo sonrieron, Sakura no era una joven que pasaba bebiendo alcohol, pero de vez en cuando, en una fiesta entretenida, con sus amigos lo hacía, pero eso era rara vez, ahora tenía ganas:  
  
_ espero que a ustedes les guste el baile_ advirtió la joven de cabello castaño claro_ por que a mi me encanta  
  
_ no te preocupes, te conozco_ le sonrió Atsuya_ de ahí vamos a bailar un rato.  
  
  
  
_ no encuentro a Tomoyo por ningún lado_ llegó reclamando Eriol a la sala  
  
Shaoran solo sonrió al ver a su gran amigo un tanto desesperado por no encontrar a su novia, la verdad es que nunca se los imagino juntos, pero no podía negar que se veían muy bien juntos:  
  
_ creo que la vieron salir con Kiana_ le contestó Meiling dejando un libro sobre la mesa de centro_ Atsuya y Mitsukake las esperaban afuera de la casa  
  
_ ¿tan tarde?_ se extraño el joven Ingles_ Tomoyo nunca sale a estas horas  
  
_ no seas tan aprensivo_ le dijo Li riendo_ más que tu novia la pobre de Tomoyo parece tu hija, no quieres que ni se mueva sin avisarte, a lo mejor salió a dar una vuelta.  
  
  
  
Cinco de la madrugada, Tomoyo y Kiana recién estaban llegando a la casa, ambas chicas al parecer se habían divertido más de la cuenta, en especial probando los diferentes tragos que ofrecía el local, ahora, las chicas no se veían muy bien, Atsuya las ayudo a bajar del vehículo sin que metieran mucho ruido:  
  
_ ahora_ les dijo el joven calmadamente_ van a entrar sin meter ruido, si las ven les aseguro que a ambas las van a retar, en especial tu Kiana, no pueden verte así, o bajaras tu perfil  
  
_ si, si, si, si papá_ le dijo la joven en burla_ no se preocupe, nos iremos directo a la cama  
  
La casa estaba totalmente en silencio, ni siquiera se oían cantar a los grillos, Tomoyo iba tentada de la risa, aunque Kiana la hacía callar, cuando al entrar a la casa, Kiana se tropezó con algo, Tomoyo palideció, la luz de la sala se encendió, cuando vio que su amiga, la hechicera estaba en los brazos del dueño de casa, el cual las miraba asombrado:  
  
_ están pasadas a alcohol_ les reclamó en voz baja, casi susurrando  
  
Kiana rápidamente se puso de pie recta, aunque todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas, Tomoyo se veía muy apenada por ser vista en aquel lamentable estado en el que estaba:  
  
_ Shaoran lo sentimos_ se disculpó Daidouji_ de verdad  
  
_ agradece que Eriol ya esta durmiendo Tomoyo, y tu_ dijo mirando a la joven hechicera_ menos mal que mi madre y los miembros del concilio no te están viendo  
  
_ lo que yo haga de mi vida a ti no te importa_ se defendió Sakura_ no eres nada para mi, soy joven y me gusta divertirme  
  
_ pero eres una señorita_ le aclaró Li_ deberías comportarte como tal en vez de estar así  
  
La joven iba a decir algo más, pero un ruido hizo que los tres se quedaran mirando algo asustados, y sin dudarlo dos veces se tiraron tras el sofá más grande, incómodamente Shaoran cayó sobre Kiana, la cual no pudo protestar, alguien más estaba en la sala, y no quería que la vieran, ni menos a su amiga:  
  
_ Li tiene que haber dejado la luz encendida_ era la clara voz de Eriol_ espero que Tomoyo este durmiendo bien, aunque no la alcance a ver, no importa esperaré hasta mañana  
  
La luz se apagó, Shaoran no se movía ni un solo centímetro del lugar donde estaba, mientras que Kiana bajo de el estaba algo sonrojada, pero por suerte la oscuridad de la sala lo ocultaba:  
  
_ parece que estás cómodo_ le dijo Tomoyo en broma  
  
Rápidamente el chico se puso de pie, Kiana también, aunque esta no decía ni media palabra:  
  
_ mejor vamos a acostarnos_ propuso Tomoyo_ no se como le haremos más tarde para levantarnos con la mejor de nuestras caras_ sonrió algo asustada  
  
La hechicera sin decir nada se alejó del Shaoran seguida por Tomoyo, Li suspiró, algo pasaba con la joven, peleaban por tonteras, pero su mirada, cuando el sin querer había caído mal le había dicho otra cosa.  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuara....  
  
  
  
Notas: bueno, creí que no sería tan larga, pero para variar me he inspirado, espero que no sea mucho, ya que la idea no es para que quede tan larga, espero que les este gustando, y espero sus comentarios, ¿si?, ya saben, a alita_mj@yahoo.es  
  
  
  
Próximo Capitulo: Sentimientos Confusos "Revelaciones". 


	5. Sentimientos Confusos “Revelaciones”

Sentimientos Confusos "Revelaciones"  
  
  
  
Tomoyo abrió los ojos, todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas, y la luz que se colaba por las cortinas de la habitación le molestaba, un dolor de cabeza acechaba su cabeza, miró la hora, ya eran las una de la tarde, se puso de pie, cuando la puerta se abrió un tanto brusca, Eriol la miraba desde allí:  
  
_ veo que ya despertaste, creo que lo mejor es que te des un baño, te vieras esa cara_ le dijo molesto_ y para otra vez, si vas a beber, trata de que no sea cuando nos quedemos en casas ajenas  
  
_ ¡¡oye, no tienes por que tratarme así!!_ se defendió la joven_ te desconozco Eriol  
  
_ eso lo debería decir yo, ayer saliste, no me dijiste nada_ le reprocho Hiragizawa_ llegaste no se a que hora, y no me digas que temprano, además bebiste, soy yo el que te desconoce  
  
Tristemente Tomoyo bajo la mirada, a lo mejor el tenía razón, el era su novio, el hombre con el cual quería pasar el resto de su vida, y sin decirle nada había salido casi toda la noche, bueno toda la noche llegando a las tantas de la madrugada y medio borracha, ahora el solo estaba preocupado por ella:  
  
_ disculpa_ susurró_ tienes razón  
  
Con dulzura Eriol le tomó una mano y se la besó, la joven se sonrojo, sintiéndose aún más culpable, pronto se vio envolvida en los fuertes brazos de ese hombre que amaba:  
  
_ aún así_ le dijo bromeando Eriol_ creo que mejor te bañas, y te arreglas, tienes una cara muy graciosa, no te hace para nada bien trasnochar_ le dio un beso en la frente_ dile a Sakura que sea más conciente.  
  
  
  
Kerberos miraba a su ama dormir profundamente, no era la primera vez que la sentía llegar tan tarde, al contrario, desde que comenzó a crecer y convertirse en una mujer, que ella había tomado la costumbre de salir con sus amigos hasta muy tarde, y su padre no le decía nada, menos Kero tenía derecho, aunque se preocupaba, y ya se lo había dicho a ella misma, sus cambios a través de los años, para el no eran muy favorables, si era una hermosa joven, su belleza era incomparable, pero ya no era la joven inocente y dulce, con el si, a el lo trataba bien, pero con las demás personas era diferente, más fría, más racional:  
  
_ mmhhhh_ se quejó la chica mientras comenzaba a despertar_ hola Kero  
  
_ veo que la pasaste bien anoche, ni siquiera te sentí llegar_ le dijo el animalito casi en reproche_ mírate la cara, tienes el maquillaje corrido, y unas grandes ojeras  
  
_ no me retes ahora Kero_ le pidió Sakura_ me duele un poco la cabeza_ recordando lo sucedido a su llegada, agregó_ para más tuvimos la mala suerte de que Li nos vio llegar, no quiero tener problemas, yo no le caigo muy bien, y dudo que se quede callado con los del concilio  
  
_ te dije que aquí tenías que comportarte_ le retó Kerberos, revoloteo a su alrededor_ todo esto te los buscaste tu solita, nunca me haces caso de nada de lo que te digo  
  
La joven se levantó y sacó ropa del ropero, Kero la miraba, el pobre ser le había rogado a su ama que lo mejor era quedarse en el hotel, pero como la joven se había encontrado con su gran amiga de la infancia, no dudo dos veces en aceptar la invitación de Irean Li, ahora ella comprendía por que el guardián le pedía esas cosas_  
  
_ mejor no reclames, voy a salir a entrenar al patio, no me sigas, no quiero que nadie te vea, aunque se me olvido contarte que Eriol lo sabe todo_ le contó la joven seriamente_ así que a lo mejor hoy hago que lo veas  
  
Sin esperar a que Kerberos le dijera algo, ya vestida, la joven salió de su dormitorio, en el pasillo se topó con Li, Eriol y Tomoyo, la última solo sonrió, aunque a escondidas de su novio:  
  
_ buenas.._ miró su reloj_ buenas tardes_ saludó Kiana adoptando su acostumbrada seriedad  
  
_ buenas tardes_ le contestaron los tres amigos_ te veo cansada_ continuó Eriol  
  
Shaoran la miraba fijamente, aunque al recordar la posición en la que había caído por esconderse de Eriol, hizo que desviara la mirada a la nada, Tomoyo captó en seguida la situación, los cuatro en silencio avanzaron por el pasillo:  
  
_ ¿Cuándo será la siguiente prueba?_ preguntó curioso Hiragizawa  
  
_ el fin de semana_ le contestó Kiana_ aunque no puedo decir de que será, pero es la ultima, después de eso regreso a Japón, tengo que volver a mis clases  
  
_ ni me lo recuerdes_ se quejó Tomoyo_ nosotros estamos en las mismas, me da escalofrías el saber que tendré que volver a estudiar, además que se me vienen materia muy pesadas  
  
llegaron al jardín, al parecer todos iban al mismo lugar, Li miró a Meiling, la cual estaba en compañía de Arashi, su novia le sonrió, y el le correspondió, Kiana se apartó un tanto de ellos al ver llegar a Atsuya, le tocaba entrenar.  
  
  
  
Ya a la hora de la cena, todos estaban en el comedor, menos Shaoran y su novia, los cuales se encontraban en la biblioteca de la gran casa, Tomoyo charlaba amenamente con Atsuya, desde la noche pasada, que la joven había tenido la oportunidad de conocer mejor al joven, Kiana estaba con Mitsukake, al igual que Tomoyo, la joven se llevaba bastante bien con el mejor amigo de Atsuya, Eriol con Meiling miraban a ambas chicas, bueno, el joven a su novia, y Mei a la extraña Kiana Miuki, por que definitivamente ante los ojos de ella y de su primo, Kiana era al diferente a la gente normal, sus ojos claramente decían que ocultaba algo, a lo mejor no grave, pero si muy importante:  
  
_ jóvenes, señora, la cena esta servida_ avisó Wei entrando al comedor  
  
Todos los presentes se sentaron, y Li con su novia entraron al lugar, el joven tomó asiento en el lugar que le correspondía, y su novia a su lado, Irean estaba en la otra esquina, frente a su hijo:  
  
_ espero que su estadía aquí este siendo grata Kiana_ le dijo Irean  
  
_ bastante_ sonrió enfrente de todos por primera vez la joven_ todos han sido muy amables  
  
_ que bueno_ agregó la matriarca de los Li_ usted sabe que es un honor tenerla en esta casa  
  
Ella sabía que el único varón de los Li no pensaba lo mismo, su mirada se lo decía, y era algo lógico, ella era bastante pesada con el, pero era algo que no podía evitar aunque quisiera:  
  
_ desde que llegaste aquí que no te he podido preguntar que es lo que estudias_ le dijo Eriol a la hechicera  
  
_ Negocios Internacionales, me gusta mucho todo lo relacionado con el comercio exterior_ le contestó la joven  
  
_ que entretenido!!_ exclamó Tomoyo_ debe se una carrera muy dinámica  
  
Shaoran no participaba de la conversación entre los jóvenes, simplemente aunque quisiera no podía llevarse bien con la joven, notaba con ella misma se lo impedía:  
  
_ Atsuya me dijo que eras una de las mejores alumnas de tu promoción_ comentó Irean  
  
la joven se sonrojo, cuando una sensación extraña la invadió, una sensación que se le hacia conocida, pero no recordaba de donde, Eriol notó la preocupación de la chica, sus ojos que seguían siendo demasiados expresivos lo dejaban notar fácilmente, si, Kiana no se equivocaba, sin decir nada se puso de pie llamando la atención de todos:  
  
_ disculpen_ dijo Wei entrando a la sala_ señora Li, el señor Hotohori esta aquí  
  
El hombre ingresó a la sala, Arashi sonrió al ver a su padre, aunque todo fue extraño, el recién llegado quedó mirando a Kiana la cual aún estaba de pie, ambos se miraron atentos y algo impresionados, después de todo Kiana recordaba todo ahora, claramente, pero... no podía decir nada, si no su secreto iba a ser revelado, pero no podía evitar que la rabia que se estaba asomando por los poros de su piel se dejara notar, aún nadie entendía, Arashi se puso de pie:  
  
_ papá, ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
_ ¿papá?_ preguntó extrañada Kiana_ no puedo creerlo  
  
_ el que no cree que tu estés aquí soy yo_ le dijo el hombre a la hechicera_ pensé que no te volvería a ver jamás  
  
_ eso lo debería decir yo_ dijo Miuki en un tono un tanto hostil que no paso desapercibido_  
  
Se conocían, y nadie comprendía de donde, ni menos Arashi, siendo la hija de aquel hombre, todos continuaban atentos, menos Atsuya, que se preocupo al ver la cara de su amiga, la cual lucía bastante molesta, Hotohori también se veía enojado, aunque más que eso confundido, al parecer no se esperaba encontrar a esa joven en la casa de los Li:  
  
_ creo que deberían decir de donde se conocen_ sugirió Atsuya ubicándose al lado de Kiana  
  
_ no tengo por que dar explicaciones_ dijo Kiana_ permiso pero me retiro  
  
Y así lo estaba haciendo, pero Hotohori la tomó de un brazo obligándola a detenerse, Irean estaba sorprendida por la actitud del hombre, pero no decía nada:  
  
_ te dije que desaparecieras, que te mantuvieras en el lugar que te pertenece, te lo advertí_ le susurró el sujeto con odio en el tono de voz_ pero parece que no entiendes, aún no es tiempo de vernos  
  
_ suéltame_ le pidió la chica_ nada de lo que yo este haciendo te debe importar_ se soltó de el_ yo cumplí mi parte, si estoy aquí no es por voluntad propia_ eso lo había dicho en voz alta_ así que déjame en paz  
  
_ Hotohori_ le llamó Li tomando cartas en el asunto_ quiero que me explique lo que esta pasando_ le exigió con un tono bastante autoritario_ esta en mi casa, y ella es una invitada del concilio  
  
Así que el concilio estaba metido, Hotohori miró a la joven que había conocido hace cinco años, cuando ella aún era una niña que hace poco había entrado a la adolescencia, pero no iba a dar las razones del por que la conocía, no ahora, además que su hija estaba presente, Kiana aprovecho para salir del comedor, en el pasillo lagrimas cubrieron su rostro, de nuevo había vuelto a ver a ese hombre al cual sin saber las verdaderas razones, le temía, bueno, la verdad es que si sabía, pero no comprendía, dentro del lugar, Li aún miraba al novio de su hija:  
  
_ disculpa Shaoran_ le dijo_ pero esto no te Interesa, y creo que a nadie, solo te puedo decir que a Kinomoto la conozco hace algún tiempo, cuando ella aún era una niña  
  
¿Kinomoto?, ahora el joven Li miraba con asombro, todos lo habían escuchado, Eriol suspiró, la verdad, sin querer había salido a flote, solo que no esperaba que fuera de esa manera, Atsuya, quedó estático, ya que aparte de conocer a su amiga, sabía perfectamente quien era, miró a Li el cual estaba con la mirada perdida, mientras una y otra vez, el apellido recién nombrado resonaba en su mente, a lo mejor el estaba confundido y había escuchado mal:  
  
_ ¿de. de donde.. Conoce a Sakura?_ le preguntó Tomoyo nerviosa al ver que el secreto de su amiga ya lo sabían todos  
  
_ ya les dije que eso no importa, yo solo venía a buscar a mi hija_ respondió algo nervioso, pero nadie lo notó  
  
Arashi obedeciendo a su padre, lo siguió hasta la calle, dentro de la casa todos estaban en silencio, Li miró a Tomoyo, la pregunta que le había hecho a su futuro suegro, le daba a entender que ella lo sabía todo, y que el no había escuchado mal, avanzó hasta su amiga, la cual con solo la mirada le dio a entender que no quería decir nada, Li lo respeto:  
  
_ iré a verla_ avisó Tomoyo_ permiso.  
  
  
  
Ella había ingresado llorando a su dormitorio, Kerberos la miraba, no quería preguntar nada, pero debía hacerlo, no soportaba verla llorar, ni sufrir, para eso estaba el, para impedirlo:  
  
_ ¿Qué pasa amita?_ le dijo con dulzura el animal  
  
_ el.. El esta aquí.... todo era verdad... Kero el es el padre de la prometida de Li  
  
_ ¿me hablas de Hotohori?_ preguntó Kero temiendo la respuesta  
  
la puerta estaba junta, y Tomoyo había quedado tras ella al oír hablar a su amiga:  
  
_ si Kero, el de nuevo se me apareció, maldición Kero, va a creer que no cumplí lo que me pidió_ sollozó la joven_ tengo miedo, mi padre y mi hermano están solos allá, tu sabes de lo que es capaz  
  
_ tiene que entender que no estás aquí por que quieras_ le tranquilizó la forma adoptada del guardián del sello_ lamentablemente, tu no elegiste nada, solo estas haciéndole un favor al los del concilio  
  
_ a el no le importa eso, sabes bien que según el mi lugar es junto al sello del templo_ susurró asustada Sakura_ si llega a saber que no lo he tratado de abrir me va a matar  
  
Tomoyo entró de golpe, Sakura solo la quedó mirando, era obvio que Tomoyo había escuchado todo, TODO, Kerberos revoloteo alrededor de la recién llegada:  
  
_ creo que será mejor que nos dejes solos_ le pidió Kero a la joven de cabellera negra_ no es el momento de que estés aquí  
  
_ mi mejor amiga esta llorando y sufriendo por algo, creo que debo estar con ella_ le dijo Tomoyo sentándose al borde de la cama  
  
Sakura bajó las mirada, no le podía contar ahora la verdad a Tomoyo, sería meterla en un lío demasiado grande, y no se lo merecía, ya cuando niña la joven había estado metida en el asunto de las cartas, y muchas veces pasó por peligros en los cuales, en verdad no tenía nada que ver, esta vez, Sakura no iba a dejar que pasara lo mismo.  
  
  
  
_ ¡¡¿¿lo sabías y no dijiste nada??!!  
  
Shaoran miraba a su mejor amigo molesto, la verdad se la había ocultado, Atsuya solo los miraba, mientras Meiling estaba sentada en un sillón con la cabeza baja, hace mucho tiempo que ella había sabido que Sakura ya no era la misma, Rika se lo había dicho por teléfono, pero ella no lo había querido creer, le habían contado que ya no estaba en el mismo colegio que ellas, y que además tenía un novio que era gringo, que se juntaba con otros chicos que había conocido sin querer, ella, Mei, se había negado mil veces el cambio de Sakura, cuando niña había sido demasiado dulce como para cambiar tanto, aunque a lo mejor había sufrido, pero no sabía nada sobre eso:  
  
_ mira Shaoran_ le dijo Eriol mirando a su amigo de frente_ si no dije nada, fue por que me enteré a la fuerza, y ella me pidió que me mantuviera en silencio, solo respete lo que ella me pidió  
  
_ creo que nada cambia la situación el saber la verdad_ dijo Atsuya tomando participación en la charla_ si a alguien le debes reprochar algo_ le habló a Li_ es a mi, que se la verdad hace años, la primera vez que conocí a Kiana, nos hicimos amigos y me dijo la verdad, en esa oportunidad conocí a Kerberos y a su padre, somos muy buenos amigos con Sakura, pero esto no cambia que ella, frente a ti, o a los del concilio sea Kiana Miuki  
  
_ en todo caso primo_ habló Mei_ nada cambia que sepas la verdad, por que Atsuya tiene razón, si Kinomoto no se presentó como la maestra de las cartas es por algo, además que no somos nadie para juzgarla, lo que ella haga de su vida, es su problema, de nadie más, lo que aquí importa es por que conoce a Hotohori  
  
_ es verdad_ recordó Atsuya_ en eso no los puedo ayudar, no tenía idea que se conocían, pero todo lo que paso me dio la impresión de que ella le teme, y el la odia, no se trataron muy bien  
  
Eriol se dio media vuelta, algo había sentido en la mirada de la joven, y como decía Atsuya, la verdad es que era temor, y asombro al ver a ese hombre en la casa de los Li, al parecer no se lo esperaba para nada, y como el decía, para todo debía haber una razón que de seguro Tomoyo en ese momento estaba investigando, no iba a permitir que dañaran a su sucesora, no lo haría, por que la conocía, y bajo esa careta de niña fría, aún estaba la niña que conoció siendo una pequeña de diez años, y más aún, era la maestra de las cartas, la chica que había sido elegida:  
  
_ pienso que tenemos que preguntarle a Arashi_ propuso Mei_ a lo mejor ella sabe algo  
  
_ lo dudo_ negó su primo_ ella estaba tan asombrada como nosotros, incluso diría que más.  
  
  
  
La Maestra de las cartas ya estaba más tranquila, el apoyo de su mejor amiga había sido vital en esos momentos, y más sabiendo que todos sabían la verdad, por lo menos eso le había dicho Tomoyo, Hotohori había hablado de más, le daba rabia el saber que hasta "el" sabía quien era en verdad ella, por suerte, solo Tomoyo ahora sabía la verdad de todo lo que rodeaba la relación de Sakura con el padre de Arashi:  
  
_ seguiré insistiendo que hablemos con Eriol_ le dijo Tomoyo_ el te puede ayudar  
  
_ no, no es posible_ negó Sakura_ no voy a exponer la vida de mi hermano, de Yukito y la de mi padre,  
  
_ Sakura tiene razón_ apoyó Kero_ tu no lo conoces y nosotros si_ el animalito descansaba en la falda de su ama_ es preferible hacer lo que pidió, una vez que el sello se liberé el nos dejará en paz, aunque Sakura no quiere liberarlo antes que Tomoyo preguntara, Sakura respondió:  
  
_ liberar el sello significa darle demasiado poder, y no confió en el, es un hombre demasiado avaro, codicioso, quiere la fuerza solo para convertir su clan en el más poderoso, sabe que así podrá dominar al concilio, por que aunque case a su hija con Li, es esta ultima familia la que seguirá teniendo el poder  
  
_ es que aún no creo que te tenga amenazada_ suspiró Tomoyo con tristeza_ maldito  
  
_ ya no importa, lo que si nadie más debe saber la verdad_ advirtió Sakura_ por mi ni siquiera lo hubieras sabido tu, no quiero que ahora estés en peligro por mi culpa, por lo que es muy importante no dejar que ese hombre sepa que eres parte importante en mi vida, no quiero otro peso más sobre mi espalda.  
  
  
  
Ya era muy tarde, pero en la casa de los Li, solo la matriarca y sus cuatro hijas dormían, bueno además de los empleados, por que el resto estaba dividido pero en pie, Shaoran estaba en el jardín, recordando la ultima prueba a la cual se había enfrentado, comprendía la actitud de la joven, ahora, su hostilidad al ver los recuerdos, la rabia con la que le hablaba, todo estaba claro, cuando sintió una presencia, era ella que había salido también al jardín, pero a diferencia de el, ella no lo notaba, parecía que estuviera desconcertada, preocupada, se acercó tratando de no hacer ruido, cuando le vio la cara, "está llorando" pensó el, algo en su ser se rompió al ver que por las esmeraldas de la chica caían lagrimas, pero ella lo vio, no hizo nada, no dijo nada, solo se quedó en donde estaba, Li al ver la reacción se acercó más a ella, y la vio, se fijó en ella, se veía delicada, dulce, hermosa, un verdadero ángel, el más hermoso en la tierra, simplemente se veía perfecta:  
  
_ Sakura_ susurró el_ quiero ayudarte_ siguió hablando sin saber lo que decía_ deja que te ayude  
  
_ no_ fue la respuesta seca de la muchacha_ no necesito a nadie, todos estos años he podido sola  
  
A pesar que ella trataba de ser agresiva y dura no podía, su voz sonaba delicada y suave a los oídos de Shaoran, el cual osó acercarse más, y sintió su aroma, exquisito, atrayente y fino, ella lo miró al fin, en sus ojos verdes había temor, pero también confianza, ya no había rencor hacía el, todo lo que antes había visto en esos maravillosos ojos había desaparecido, y le sorprendió, pero le alegró, el le tomó las manos:  
  
_ ten confianza y dime que es lo que esta pasando_ le dijo el tratando de darle confianza  
  
_ no puedo aunque quisiera_ le respondió sin soltarse de el_ mi vida es mía, y nunca he dejado que nadie haga algo por mi, como te das cuenta he cambiado, no soy la niña a la que conociste, ni nunca lo seré, aprendí a ser así gracias a la vida, la soledad y el abandono, y soy feliz así, entiende que no quiero ni puedo decir nada  
  
_ pero no se nota_ aseguró el perdiéndose en la mirada de ella  
  
se quedaron en silencio, mientras sin evitarlo sus rostros comenzaron a acortar la distancia que los separaba, tampoco sus manos se soltaban, al contrario, ella le había aceptado entrelazando sus dedos con los de el, al principio solo fue un roce, que los hizo estremecerse, hasta que el contacto final llegó, sus bocas unidas por la pasión que los rodeaba, sus cinco sentidos solo estaban al pendiente de ese momento, mientras el exploraba con pasión la boca de la joven queriendo memorizar cada rincón de ella, y Sakura estaba rendida ente el, sin poder reaccionar, allí estaba ella, dejándose besar por aquel chico al que todos esos años había deseado olvidar, al cual supuestamente no deseaba volver a ver jamás, al que quería odiar, pero en ese momento su corazón le gritaba que no podía, que aunque ella lo negara el era el hombre de quien se había enamorado siendo una niña, y al cual nunca jamás olvidaría, aunque los siglos pasaran, el beso parecía ser interminable, el no la quería soltar, no dejarla ir sabiendo que a la fuerza había tenido que guardar sus sentimientos en el fondo de su corazón, por que jamás la había olvidado, su gran sueño era el que estaba realizando, poder saciarse de la boca de aquella joven, era como si toda su vida se fuera en un solo beso, como si subiera al cielo y bajara al infierno de golpe, era el mismo paraíso sentir como sus lenguas se unían en una danza única y especial, en la cual solo ellos estaban presentes, y al fin lentamente se separaron sin dejar de mirarse, sin mediar palabra alguna, por lo menos en ese momento todo estaba demás, todo menos ellos.  
  
  
  
Eriol acompañaba a su novia, que a la fuerza le había hecho entender que no podía decir nada, que ahora si iba a cumplir su promesa, y que por favor el debía respetarla, lo cual el lo aceptó, ahora ambos estaban en el sofá m{as amplio de la sala abrazados, charlando sobre lo ocurrido:  
  
_ espero que si es algo grave, no te arrepientas después por no decirlo_ advirtió Eriol  
  
_ no puedo aunque quisiera_ corrigió la joven_ y ya dejemos de hablar de eso, al fin y al cabo nos quedan pocos días aquí  
  
_ es verdad, y debo pensar que no quieres volver  
  
Tomoyo solo se acurrucó en el pecho del joven, por que en parte era verdad, el separarse de nuevo de ella le dolía, pero también prefería irse, sabiendo que era lo mejor para todos, en especial por la tranquilidad de Eriol, así no tendría que seguir manteniendo nada en secreto, suspiró tranquila por sus deducciones:  
  
_ me esta dando sueño_ le dijo la joven a su novio  
  
_ pero si anoche llegaste un poco tarde, y además hoy haz hecho harto_ le retó el joven  
  
_ no me reprendas_ le pidió Tomoyo regalándole un beso  
  
Eriol solo se quedó en silencio, disfrutando de los besos de la joven a la cual amaba.  
  
  
  
En el jardín, aún el dueño de casa y la hechicera más poderosa seguían en silencio, ahora ella reposaba en sus brazos, como una niña tratando de arrancar del peligro, y realmente se sentía así, tenía miedo, por que ella mejor que nadie sabía cual era su lugar y sus deberes, sabía que al separarse de el, todo el encanto de la situación se desmoronaría por completo, era como despertar de un sueño demasiado anhelado, Li solo aspiraba el dulce aroma que emanaba de sus cabellos, de su cuerpo, de ella por completo, y no creía, que después de tantos años, Sakura estuviera así en sus brazos, era algo así como el sueño que alguna vez había tenido siendo un niño, pero los dos sabían que debían volver a la realidad en la que vivían:  
  
_ no se que me ha pasado_ se excuso la joven_ creo que fue por todo lo que ha ocurrido_ el ya no la abrazaba_ debemos olvidar todo, es lo mejor, sabes bien que para ti y para el resto soy Kiana Miuki  
  
_ Sakura, yo... me gustaría  
  
_ por favor_ suplicó la joven con la voz ahogada_ sabemos bien lo que tenemos en esta vida_ susurró ella_ y por lo menos yo no estoy dispuesta a abandonar la mía, me gusta ser como soy, no se que nos paso ahora, a lo mejor fue algo normal, cuando niños estuvimos unidos por cosas muy importantes, pero fue cuando niños  
  
_ hace unos días me dijiste que...  
  
_ ¡¡nada!!_ el tonó de voz empleado por Kiana era muy enérgico_ olvida todo lo que te he dicho, déjame ser lo que quiero, soy Kiana y punto, solo vine por las pruebas, y volveré a mi país, allí se acabará todo esto, y es lo mejor  
  
Impidiendo que Sakura se fuera de su lado, Li la agarro fuertemente del brazo, sin hacerle daño, ella le miraba suplicando que la soltara, ya había sido mucho para ella, en tan solo un día, y solo quería encerrarse en su cuarto para descansar y tratar de olvidar, olvidar todo lo que la rodeaba, todas sus obligaciones, en especial, olvidar lo que su corazón estaba sintiendo:  
  
_ por respeto a la mujer con la cual te vas a casar_ le dijo Sakura_ déjame ir, por la que te honrará con ser tu esposa  
  
_ por favor escucha_ suplicó Shaoran intentando razonar_ solo quiero hablar  
  
_ yo no, ya he tenido bastante_ replicó la joven soltándose_ quiero descansar, no quiero hablar de nada contigo, para mi solo eres el líder de tu clan y la cabeza del concilio, te reconozco que bastante me costo olvidar el pasado, pero ya lo hice y no voy a volver a caer, no me gusta vivir del pasado  
  
Con esas palabras, Kiana se entró a la casa dejando a Shaoran parado solo en medio del gran jardín, no sabía que creer, no sabía que hacer, por primera vez le había sido infiel a la joven con la cual se casaría, y no solo con la mente, sino que además con los actos, y lo peor es que Arashi no se lo merecía, ella era demasiado buena para merecer todo eso.  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente, todos estaban en la sala reunidos, Irean había mandado a buscar a su hijo, Miuki había solicitado una reunión de emergencia, aunque no dio razones de ningún tipo, pero igual todos estaba reunidos, incluso Tomoyo, la cual como siempre sentía que nada tenía que hacer allí, Kiana estaba alejada de todos, esperaba que Li hiciera acto de presencia luego, hasta que como si sus palabras fuesen escuchadas pasó:  
  
_ aquí estoy_ avisó el chico, el cual notó la presencia de Sakura_ ¿Qué pasa?  
  
_ la señorita Kiana nos quiere decir algo_ le informó Irean a su hijo_ ella nos mandó a llamar  
  
Kiana se sentó cerca de Tomoyo, la cual con la mirada trataba de saber lo que su amiga iba hacer, pero, la mirada de la hechicera, era la misma que tenía en una batalla, nadie podía saber lo que pensaba:  
  
_ no es necesario que siga evaluando al joven Li_ sentenció la chica_ ya pude darme cuenta que esta muy bien calificado para el puesto que actualmente esta ocupando en el concilio_ Shaoran la miraba extrañado_ por lo que hoy daré por cancelado el ultimo enfrentamiento, el cual se que no es necesario_ Eriol y Tomoyo estaban asombrados, nadie esperaba eso_ espero que todos estén conformes con mi decisión, solo voy a pedir, que el joven Li siempre se este entrenando  
  
_ significa que te vas_ comentó Atsuya  
  
_ si, hoy en la noche salé el vuelo, lamento no haber avisado antes, es solo que me acorde de ciertos asuntos pendientes que deje antes de venirme_ se disculpó la joven_ así que debo volver a mi país  
  
_ bueno, es su decisión_ le dijo uno de los acianos del concilio_ le voy a dar las gracias por su ayuda y por el tiempo que nos ha brindado, se que es una joven que pasa ocupada, por lo que su tiempo es muy valioso  
  
_ no se preocupen, les dije que fue un placer venir, y es verdad_ sonrió la chica con una gran dulzura_ solo que lamentablemente estudió, y dentro de poco comenzaré a trabajar, tengo que hacer muchas cosas, tengo que preparar mi práctica, mi tesis, además de hacer otras cosas personales  
  
Shaoran se veía desolado, la noticia no le había caído muy bien, y teniendo en claro la gran razón, la única y verdadera, todo lo que había pasado en la noche anterior, eso estaba ahuyentando a la joven, solo eso, y lo podía notar en su mirada, ya que en ningún momento lo miraba de frente, rehuía su mirada, y el lo entendía:  
  
_ bueno, espero que no sea la ultima vez que te veamos_ le dijo en broma Mitsukake_ digo para que salgamos  
  
Eriol fue detenido por su novia para que no matara al que recién había hablado, prefería no recordar el día en que su novia se había amanecido además de llegar pasada de copas:  
  
_ también sería un honor que viniera para el matrimonio de Arashi y mi hijo_ le propuso la distinguida mujer  
  
Por lo menos el que ella fuera Sakura a nadie le había importado, excepto a los que conocía de antes, por lo que todos la seguían tratando como siempre, aunque lo del matrimonio del líder del clan no le interesaba, solo sonrió para no parecer descortés:  
  
_ si no tengo nada que hacer, por supuesto, no soy de las personas que les gusta dejar botado lo que hacen  
  
La conversación se extendió hasta tarde, solo que muy pocos participaban, Li por ejemplo estaba distante, Meiling desde que sabía la verdad que no decía nada, ni siquiera se atrevía a hablar con la hechicera, Tomoyo y Eriol comentaban cosas entre ellos, y los ancianos del concilio ya se habían ido.  
  
  
  
Continuara....  
  
Notas: espero que hasta ahora nadie quiera matarme por mantener alejada a la pareja regalona de todos, y por supuesto mía, pero es necesario por ahora para el transcurso del fics, aunque como creo que ya advertí, no se si para el final quede un S+S, todo dependerá de mi loca cabeza...... ahora un beso, cualquier duda a mi mail, alita_mj@yahoo.es  
  
Próximo Capitulo: El Sello. 


	6. El Sello

El Sello  
  
Al día siguiente en la casa de los Li, todo era calma, a pesar que dentro de unas horas la joven hechicera se debía regresar a su país, Tomoyo no salía de su dormitorio, el tener que despedirse de ella de nuevo le dolía mucho, habían tenido muy poco tiempo para estar juntas, y eso lo tenía más que presente, Sakura no había llegado al país de vacaciones, sino por trabajo, todo lo contrario a ella, que solo estaba acompañando a su novio, pero no se quejaba, por suerte gracias a ese viaje, había podido reencontrarse con su gran amiga, lamentablemente el tiempo había transcurrido, y se tenían que volver a separar, solo que la decisión era tomada por la maestra de las cartas, que según Eriol, estaba rehuyendo de algo, y ese algo estaba relacionado con el señor Hotohori, para el no pasó desapercibida la actitud de la joven noches atrás, los nervios habían sido demasiado notorios, el temor en su mirada y el odio de parte de aquel hombre en su mirada también había sido notada, por eso mismo Eriol estaba fuera del dormitorio de su novia, era algo obvio que la joven se encontraba triste:  
  
_ adelante_ le dijeron desde el otro lado de la habitación  
  
El joven ingresó, y vio a su chica sobre la cama, abrazada a una almohada, su mirada perdida en algún punto invisible a través de la ventana, muy lejos de allí, a lo mejor transportada al pasado, cuando ella fue una niña, cuando jugaba con su mejor amiga, o gravaba las hazañas de la ex Card Captor, a el también le dio pena, no le gustaba verla así, se acercó a ella y le tomó una mano con delicadeza, como siempre solía tratarla:  
  
_ no tienes por que estar así, ya sabes como esta y donde encontrarla, no va a faltar la oportunidad para que se vuelvan a ver mi amor_ le dijo el joven sonriendo_ aún se siguen queriendo, su amistad aún existe  
  
_ creo que tienes razón_ suspiró Tomoyo_ solo que estuve tan poco con ella, no alcance a saber de su vida, de lo que ha hecho, nada, quería que recuperáramos el tiempo que hemos perdido  
  
Eriol solo abrazó a la joven para darle su apoyo, las palabras estarían demás, por lo menos por un tiempo, hasta que Tomoyo volviera a sus actividades normales, en las cuales no le quedaba mucho tiempo libre.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Ya todo estaba listo, Sakura había terminado de empacar hace poco, y ahora estaba mirando por la ventana de la habitación que en unas pocas horas dejaría, hace poco había hablado con su novio, el cual al saber que ella volvía al país lo ponía muy feliz, y no era para más, según el, la extrañaba como loco, ella al escucharlo se mantuvo en silencio, un silencio un tanto incomodo, en especial para el, que conocía a su novia, por lo que algo extraño le pasaba y de eso el estaba seguro, pero no le quiso comentar nada, total, tendrían bastante tiempo para hablar cuando ella ya estuviera de regreso:  
  
_ piensas en ese tonto de tu novio_ le dijo Kero molestándola como siempre  
  
_ por favor Kero, te lo he pedido miles de veces, no le llames así_ le reclamó la joven_ si, pienso en el, es algo normal  
  
la bestia del sello se acercó a su ama, si definitivamente ella estaba muy rara, reconocía que era bastante molesto el que todos se terminaran enterando quien era ella en verdad, pero no era normal que Sakura se pusiera tan pensativa:  
  
_ estoy bien_ susurró la maestra de las cartas como sabiendo lo que su guardián pensaba_ no te preocupes, solo que estoy algo cansada, pero no te preocupes  
  
_ pero. Sakurita_ replicó el pequeño ser_ tus ojos dicen lo contrario, están llenos de tristeza  
  
_ ya se va a pasar_ le tranquilizo la hechicera_ volviendo a Japón todo volverá a ser lo mismo de siempre, estará mi padre, mis hermanos, Mark, Peter, tu_ Sakura suspiró_ será igual que antes del viaje, tan y como debe se  
  
_ si tu lo dices_ dijo incrédulo Kero_ no soy quien para desmentirte  
  
La joven tomó algunos bolsos y los sacó de la recamara, el guardián solo la miraba, ya teniendo todo afuera la joven sonrió:  
  
_ solo debemos esperar a Atsuya, debe estar por llegar.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Las despedidas como siempre duelen mucho, y eso se denotaba en los ojos de Tomoyo, Sakura le tenía tomadas las manos con dulzura y le sonreía, ella no se mostraría triste, sabía de sobra que una de las dos debía ser fuerte, en este caso ella, por suerte el tiempo le había enseñado serlo, además que las despedidas nunca durarían para siempre, después de tantos años y solo por el destino, se había vuelto a reencontrar:  
  
_ sabemos bien que nos volveremos a ver_ le dijo la hechicera_ no te cuesta nada visitarme en Japón, allá te quedas conmigo, a mi papá les gustaría mucho verte también, por que no quiero dejar de verte  
  
_ lo se, y voy a ir_ le advirtió Tomoyo_ y tenemos que salir  
  
Eriol carraspeo fuerte, para ser escuchado, su novia y su sucesora rieron por la actitud del chico, lógicamente sabían las razones, la reencarnación de Clow se sonrojó causando más las burlas de ambas chicas, pero trataron de ponerse seria al instante, las señora Li las miraba, al igual que el resto de la familia Li:  
  
_ bueno señorita Miuki_ le dijo Irean_ espero que le valla bien en los estudios, y su viaje sea placentero  
  
Shaoran solo miraba la escena con su novia a su lado, Meiling no estaba, no quería saber nada más de los últimos acontecimientos, ya había tenido bastante con todo, era mejor mantenerse alejada de todo, ya eran muchos los problemas de ella, y sabía que la maestra de las cartas no era la misma de antes  
  
_ mejor nos vamos_ le apresuró Atsuya_ no quiero andar corriendo  
  
_ si, bueno_ habló Sakura_ fue un placer el haber estado aquí, muchas gracias por todo señora Irean, de verdad gracias, la estadía en su casa muy buena y por favor me despide del concilio, aunque lo más posible en que me mantenga en contacto con ellos, pero por si acaso_ Sakura tomó una cartera y una mochila_ cuídense mucho  
  
Sin siquiera mirar a Shaoran la joven salió de la casa, no, no podía mirarlo, no podía verlo de nuevo, por lo menos iba pronto a volver a su rutina, ahora no sería tan doloroso olvidar, ahora podría seguir adelante sin dramas, además que en Japón la esperaba un joven maravilloso.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
El joven solo se encerró en su dormitorio, ni siquiera pudo hablarle a su novia, o a sus amigos, por alguna razón solo quería estar solo y tratar de olvidar todo lo que en su mente estaba revoloteando, por que todo pensamiento estaba dirigido a ella, a ella que había desaparecido por años de su vida, casi a la fuerza, sin esperanzas de volver a verla, sin esperanzas de saber de ella, ahora era todo diferente, había vuelto, aparecido entre todos como si nada jamás hubiese sucedido, desde que llegó a Japón lo había tratado como un verdadero desconocido, aunque en verdad nunca pasó nada entre ellos, solo en su corazón, y esa noche cuando la besó, pudo notar que en ella también había algo, solo que al parecer, ella terminó siendo una buena actriz pudiendo ocultar todo, aunque también debía reconocer que ella huyó, se escapó de la mejor manera, bueno, a lo mejor era lo correcto, el tenía su futuro casi hecho, todo fríamente calculado, todo planificado para que fuese perfecto, pero entonces... ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacío?, ahora solo miraba el techo de su rincón privado, el único lugar en el cual podía pensar solamente en el, sin preocuparse de los demás, tal vez, incluso darse el lujo de soñar:  
  
"¿eres feliz?, por lo menos he visto que si, tienes una hermosa prometida, amigos muy buenos, una prima que se preocupa por ti, personas que darían la vida por ti, pero no por obligación, ¿has pensado en todo estos años en esa niña, la niñita que dejaste en Japón?, a la niña que le prometiste que volverías, la niña que por años te espero, pero jamás pudo saber de ti"  
  
sin poder hacer nada, esas palabras resonaron en su mente, fue como un eco interminable que se repitió una y otra vez, ni siquiera pudo ser capaz de negar algo, por que nunca, jamás había dejado de pensar en su primer amor, lo guardaba como un hermoso recuerdo, casi sagrado en lo más profundo de su corazón, pero la forma en que Kiana se lo había dicho, ese odio en el tono de voz, esa mirada llena de ira lo había dejado confundido y mudo, aunque todo había cambiado cuando la besó, sabiendo claramente que ella era Sakura, que eran los labios de la maestra de las cartas los que había besado, en esos momentos su corazón comenzó a latir, como si el tan solo recordar ese momento le hiciera soñar.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Al día siguiente todo había regresado a la normalidad en Japón, Sakura acababa de llegar, su padre y sus dos hermanos la miraban alegres, sin darse cuenta que la mirada de la chica ocultaba algo, no quería preocupar a las personas que amaba, total, para ella, ya todo estaba volviendo a ser como antes:  
  
_ ¿y como te fue?_ le preguntó su padre a la joven  
  
_ muy bien, el concilio quedó con el mismo Líder_ contestó Sakura_ creo que quedaron conformes con mi resolución, aunque en todo caso, no querían que lo cambiara  
  
_ Mark varias veces apareció en la casa quejándose_ le contó Yukito con gracia_ con Touya pudimos conocerlo mejor, pero es algo bueno para quejarse, según el no lo llamabas nunca  
  
_ no fue eso, con tantas cosas se me olvidaba, pero igual lo llamé un par de veces_ recordó la joven_ bueno se que le prometí que lo llamaría todos los días, pero no me quedaba tiempo, papá sabe como son los del concilio_ mintió la chica_ me tuvieron ocupada todo el tiempo en diferentes cosas  
  
El señor Kinomoto dejó las maletas de su hija junto a un sillón en la sala, y se sentó con ella abrazándola, ella aprovecho ese gesto para acurrucarse en los brazos confortantes y acogedores de su adorado padre, como si en ellos pudiera olvidar todo lo que había pasado en China, aunque la imagen de Hotohori se le vino a la mente, por suerte ya estaba en casa para proteger a su familia de cualquier cosa, aún así el miedo la invadía por completo:  
  
_ te veo preocupada Monstruo_ le molestó Touya_ ¿te enamoraste en China?  
  
_ no digas tonteras_ se defendió la chica aireadamente_ tengo a mi novio aquí en Japón, y con el me voy a casar por que nos queremos mucho, no vuelvas a decir cosas así  
  
Yukito y Touya se miraron algo confundidos por la respuesta de la chica, que por cierto tenía cierto dejo de nerviosismo y miedo, Sakura notando la mirada de los dos jóvenes bajo la cabeza:  
  
_ estoy cansada_ se disculpó poniéndose de pie_ mejor me voy a descansar  
  
_ cuando este listo el almuerzo te aviso hija_ le dijo su padre  
  
Sakura solo asintió y subió las escaleras de la casa con calma retándose ella misma por lo tonta que era, por que al final sus propios nervios la traicionaban, abajo, en la sala, Fujitaka se retiró a la cocina:  
  
_ esta muy extraña_ suspiró Touya_ se que ha cambiado y no es la misma que conocíamos, pero no me puedes negar que en su mirada había confusión y miedo  
  
_ a lo mejor Kerberos sabe algo_ dijo Yukito temiendo lo mismo que su amigo_ algo debe haberle pasado  
  
_ ese peluche tendrá que decirnos algo_ concluyó Touya.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
En el templo Tsukime todo estaba en silencio, los árboles de los alrededores hacían que todo estuviera bajo la sombra, sin que ni un solo rayo solar pudiera entrar al lugar, lo que lo hacía ver tenebroso, no había nadie, ni siquiera un habitante de la ciudad, según lo que muchos comentaban, ese lugar estaba encantado, por las noches se podían oír perfectamente ruidos, incluso llantos, lamentos, quejidos, pasos, de seguro, almas en pena, que no podían descansar en paz y que se resguardaban en aquel sitio sagrado, pero otros no iban al lugar solo por que no les llamaba la atención, pero ella no era como los demás, ella era diferente, y lo sabía, tampoco le interesaban mucho las historias sobre el lugar, ella solo tenía una cosa en su mente, entró al templo despacio, como lo solía hacer siempre, como una ladrona, pero no lo era:  
  
"el poder debe ser liberado como sea"  
  
Aunque ella no quería tenía que hacerlo, por su familia y por ella, el lugar era enorme, todos sus muros estaban tallados con figuras de la antigüedad, ella sabía que eran la mayoría mitológicas, gravados que quizás sostenían y guardaban grandes secretos de la historia, se había prometido a si misma que tenía que darse algún día el tiempo de traducirlos todos, estaba bastante interesada en eso, pero ahora no podía, por que solo le interesaba un grabado en especial, y se dirigía a el, caminó bastante rato por unos pasillos largos, casi interminables y oscuros, eternos, pero ella sabía que no lo eran, por que ya los conocía y sabía para donde iban cada uno de ellos, siguió caminando, hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera bastante extraña, pero a la vez muy hermosa ante los ojos de una ser humano, ya que a sus costados la puerta poseía unos ángeles, más bien eran unos querubines, hechos a la perfección misma:  
  
"los guardianes del poder del sello, elegidos por su pureza eterna"  
  
Abrió la puerta, y entro a la sala que estaba tras la puerta, una habitación vacía a simple vista de cualquier persona, ni siquiera tenía algún adorno que la hiciera ver especial o que llamara de alguna manera la atención, nada, estaba vacía, caminó hasta el centro del lugar y se sentó en el suelo:  
  
_ veo que no va a desistir_ le dijeron, la voz venía de la nada_ es muy peligroso ya se lo dije  
  
_ no insistas_ suplicó la joven con tristeza_ prefiero correr el peligro yo, a que lo haga mi familia  
  
_ soy el guardián de este sello_ le volvieron a hablar_ por lo que debo insistir, sabe muy bien que cualquiera que use este poder será el más fuerte, y si es usado para el mal, una gran maldición sacudirá el lugar en el que sea usado, su alma es pura, pura como el agua que corre en los ríos, pura como la lluvia, ¿Por qué debe trabajar para ellos?  
  
La joven no pudo responder, solo cerró los ojos, para que en un par de segundos toda la habitación se iluminara por completo, bajo a ella apareció un extraño símbolo, en el cual se podía denotar claramente un dragón, y tras el, una Luna, era hermoso, pero eso ella no lo veía por que continuaba con sus ojos cerrados:  
  
_ sangre divina que corre por los ríos de la condena justa, oh! Poderoso ángel de las tinieblas que juzgas a los mortales, escucha mi voz, que te clama, voz que te llama, voz que necesita de ti, ser portador de grandes poderes acude a mi llamado ahora que la representante de la luz requiere de ti  
  
Prontamente el símbolo cambió de color, tornándose azulado metálico, para después desaparecer, la chica tuvo que apoyar sus manos en el suelo, estaba agotada, sudaba frío, su corazón estaba muy agitado, pero sonrió amargamente, la mitad del hechizo estaba completa, con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie, sus manos y sus piernas temblaban, y sus ojos estaban brillosos, una lagrima calló por su mejilla, sin poder evitarlo volvió a caer al suelo de rodillas:  
  
_ ¡maldición!_ exclamó la joven  
  
_ Sakurita_ se escucho en el lugar una voz chillona_ esto no se ve nada de bien  
  
_ voy a estar bien_ le tranquilizó la chica_ solo que me cansa, pero la mitad está listo_ le dijo sonriendo  
  
Trató de ponerse de pie de nuevo y lo logró, aunque se notaba pálida, Kerberos revoloteo a su alrededor analizando el estado de la joven, y se veía realmente mal:  
  
_ el sello ya se está abriendo_ suspiró el guardián con pena_ Hotohori tendrá lo que desea  
  
_ y a mi al fin me dejará en paz, podré estar tranquila, maldito el día en que me encontró_ susurró la chica  
  
_ mejor nos vamos_ sugirió Kero_ tu papá estaba preguntando por ti, incluso llamó a Mark, por eso te vine a buscar_ le explicó  
  
Sakura obedeciendo al guardián, salió del templo rápidamente, aunque lo cansada no le permitía utilizar su magia, cosa que le comenzaba a preocupar, no le quería decir a nadie, pero abrir el sello era realmente peligroso, en especial para su nivel espiritual, y para su magia, menos podía decirle a Kero, por suerte sin que nadie lo notara, tiempo atrás había hecho un hechizo muy especia, uno que separaba a los guardianes de las cartas de su amo, no quería correr riesgos, ni menos sabiendo que si ella desaparecía también sus guardianes, eso jamás lo permitiría, no iba a correr riesgos innecesarios, Kerberos se detuvo:  
  
_ no puedes llegar así a tu casa, esta Yukito, y Yue de seguro sentirá la disminución de tu poder_ le explicó el pequeño  
  
_ vamos a la casa de Peter, el no me preguntará nada, pero tendrás que estar escondido_ sugirió la hechicera  
  
_ cualquier cosa es mejor que tener que enfrentarnos a Yue_ suspiró el guardián del sello_ por que por lo menos yo, no quiero ser el que tenga que responder a un interrogatorio hecho por el gran juez_ lo último lo dijo con cierto dejo de ironía.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
_ ¿de que sello me hablan?  
  
_ señora Li, en Japón existe un sello que guarda poderes inimaginables para nosotros, capaz de convertir a un ser humano en un dios, darle poderes para destruir el mundo como quiera, es un sello más antiguo que las cartas Clow, se cree que tiene unos diez mil años de antigüedad  
  
_ aún no entiendo_ insistió Irean perdiendo la paciencia_ me están hablando de algo sin sentido, poder, Equilibrio, Dioses, Guardianes, Magia  
  
El anciano que le había explicado lo del sello se puso de pie:  
  
_ lo que pasa es que hay alguien que esta intentando abrir el sello del equilibrio, tiene que ser alguien con un poder muy grande y un ser muy puro_ le dijo el anciano_ se quieren apoderar del poder del sello  
  
_ quieren romper el equilibrio_ suspiró Li, no había dicho nada desde que comenzó la reunión_ quieren apoderarse del poder, pero me están diciendo que solo un ser puro lo puede hacer, es decir un ser bueno  
  
_ bueno, a lo mejor la persona que esta trabajando en el no es mala y no lo quiere para su uso personal, sino que esta siendo utilizada por alguien, es lo más creíble en todo esto, por que alguien con malos sentimientos jamás lograría ni siquiera acercarse el templo en donde esta el sello del equilibrio sin morir antes, además que el sector esta protegido por almas que fueron creadas con ese fin, proteger el equilibrio de la magia, se que además la puerta que oculta el sello esta también custodiada por un guardián eterno, es decir que aunque pasen los años, el mismo seguirá vigilando el sello, pero si realmente la persona que esta intentando abrir el sello es pura, va a lograr pasar todo, incluso el guardián del sello le va a dar la pasada  
  
Todos se quedaron en un profundo silencio analizando las palabras recién dichas por Atsuya, el joven que reemplazaba a su padre en las reuniones, por lo menos desde que el hombre había fallecido, Shaoran Li se puso de pie:  
  
_ ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?  
  
_ Atsuya va a viajar a Tomoeda, debe visitar cuanto antes el templo Tsukime  
  
_ yo también voy_ decidió Shaoran asombrando a todos  
  
los del concilio sabían claramente que el matrimonio del joven se llevaría a cabo en poco tiempo, por lo cual no entendían por que quería viajar a Japón, si Atsuya podía ir solo:  
  
_ como digas hijo_ aceptó su madre_ pero debes volver pronto, recuerda que tu matrimonio se está acercando, y nos quedan mucho tramites por hacer aún  
  
_ lo se y no te preocupes_ le contestó Shaoran.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Ya era muy tarde, sin que nadie notara el agotamiento de Kinomoto, la joven había podido entrar a su dormitorio y ahora dormía placidamente bajo la custodia de su fiel guardián, Kerberos estaba preocupado, a el le importaba bien poco lo que pasara con el en el futuro, era ella quien le preocupaba, la joven que llevaba protegiendo por años, su amiga, por que más que su ama era eso, su amiga, la quería mucho, y el saber que algo malo podría pasarle le dolía mucho:  
  
_ me estás ocultando algo  
  
Kero quedó gélido ante la mirada seria y penetrante del otro guardián de las cartas, tal y como pensaba, Yue estaba notando la baja en los poderes de la maestra de las cartas:  
  
_ no se de que hablas_ mintió el guardián de ojos dorados  
  
_ Kerberos, la energía de nuestra ama esta sumamente baja, no me mientas_ le encaró el juez  
  
En su forma adoptada Kerberos se acercó a la ventana, no podía decir nada era una promesa que tenía con Sakura, y no podía romperla, jamás haría algo así, pero Yue no era tonto, y sabía que algo andaba mal:  
  
_ si la quieres tanto, tienes que decirme que pasa Kerberos, es nuestra ama la que estás en algo malo, y tu eres el único que lo sabe, a mi no me puedes mentir, te conozco_ le dijo Yue imparcialmente  
  
_ no voy a decir nada, lo siento, se que a lo mejor te vas a enojar y después va a encarar a Sakurita, pero le prometía ella que no diría nada, y lo voy a cumplir_ le contestó Kero con tristeza_ de todas maneras si te puedo decir que hay cosas que no están bien, pero no seré yo el que te lo diga  
  
Jamás en la vida Kerberos había estado hablando tan serio, eso dejo a Yue muy asombrado, todo confirmaban sus sospechas, un peligro muy grande rodeaba a la ama de las cartas y Kerberos lo sabía todo, el ángel se acercó a su ama, la cual seguía durmiendo sin notar lo que sucedía a su alrededor:  
  
_ si le llega a pasar algo, tu serás el responsable_ dijo Yue sin sacar sus ojos de la joven_ ambos somos sus guardianes, y nuestra misión es protegerla de todo, pero ahora me han dejado de lado  
  
_ no es eso_ se defendió Kero_ es solo que ella no quiere que nadie sepa nada  
  
_ pero tu deberías saber que es lo mejor para ella_ le rebatió el ángel_ pero parece que me estoy equivocando y no sabes nada.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Al día siguiente Sakura se levantó con el mejor de los ánimos, había podido recuperar sus fuerzas gracias al descanso que había tenido en la noche, al vestirse notó que Kero no estaba por ningún lado, y supuso que estaría en la cocina devorando todo lo que hubiera a su paso, cuando termino bajo las escaleras corriendo, se encontró a su hermano y a Yukito en el living, estaban charlando, Kero realmente estaba comiendo:  
  
_ buenos días_ le saludaron los dos chicos_ veo que estás con mucho ánimo_ le sonrió Yukito  
  
_ dormí muy bien_ contestó la joven con una hermosa sonrisa_ hace tiempo que no podía descansar tan bien como anoche  
  
Sakura desapareció por la puerta de la cocina, mientras ambos chicos aprovechaban para mirar a la bestia de ojos dorados con mala cara, Yue había hablado con Touya temprano, el guardián solo atinó a bajar la cabeza, ya había dicho que no diría nada, la joven volvió a la sala:  
  
_ me tengo..._ notó la cara de los presentes y la actitud de Kerberos_ ¿Qué pasa?  
  
_ eso deberías decirlo tu_ le encaró Touya_ ya que el peluche no ha querido decir nada  
  
La muchacha miró al pequeño ser que revoloteo a su lado, el cual estaba asustado, se dio cuenta que el cumplió su promesa, no había dicho nada, le sonrió con ternura:  
  
_ no se de que me hablan_ mintió la ex Card Captor  
  
_ a nosotros nos puedes mentir_ le dijo Touya_ pero a Yue no, y el notó ayer una gran baja en tus poderes, una baja nada de normal, Sakura_ le suplicó el joven_ no nos mientas  
  
_ Kerberos no quiso decir nada_ siguió hablando Yukito_ pero no sabe mentir diciendo que todo está bien, por que sus gestos lo delatan, Sakura, nosotros solo queremos cuidarte y estar contigo, no es justo que nos ocultes cosas, ni menos si sabes que Yue existe, el tiene tanto derecho como Kero  
  
No, no podía decir la verdad, sería meterlos en un asunto muy peligroso, y ya con Kero en todo bastaba:  
  
_ a lo mejor es por mi entrenamiento_ la joven miró a Kero_ es algo pesado, Kero me ha dicho que no lo tengo para que hacer, pero se que tengo que seguir superándome, son hechizos algo peligrosos para aumentar el poder espiritual  
  
Kerberos a pesar de saber que todo era mentira asintió apoyando a Sakura:  
  
_ ya eres muy fuerte_ le dijo Touya_ no tienes para que seguir  
  
_ solo haré este entrenamiento, y después nada más_ sonrió la joven_ se los prometo  
  
_ espero que Yue ahora se quede tranquilo_ suspiró Yukito_ estaba muy preocupado por su ama  
  
_ en todo caso esta noche me gustaría hablar con el_ le dijo Sakura a Yukito_ espero que no te moleste  
  
El chico solo sonrió, la joven viendo que ya todo estaba aclarado tomó sus cosas y salió de la casa, ya estando afuera suspiró, a lo mejor era una mentira demasiado grande, pero era lo mejor.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
En Inglaterra, la mansión de los Hiragizawa, Eriol estaba al teléfono, Nakuru lo había interrumpido, pero con urgencia, ya que Shaoran Li era el que llamaba, y se denotaba muy preocupado, ahora, la cara de Eriol mostraba el mismo sentimiento, y su novia con los dos guardianes creados por el lo miraban esperando que el joven colgara y les dijera lo que pasaba, pero ya llevaba más de media hora hablando, lo único que habían alcanzado a escuchar de la boca de Eriol, era algo relacionado con el equilibrio, cuando el chico colgó, la mirada de los presente le hizo sonreír:  
  
_ hay serios problemas con la magia_ les contó el hechicero_ alguien quiere abrir el sello que guarda un poder desconocido para nosotros, nadie sabe con que fines, por lo que Li me pidió que viaje a Japón y me encuentre allá con el  
  
_ te escuchamos hablar algo sobre el equilibrio_ le dijo Nakuru_ ¿Qué paso con eso?  
  
_ El sello guarda el único poder que puede romper el equilibrio entre la magia blanca y la negra, si eso pasa, la magia blanca desaparecerá, y la negra es la que prevalecerá_ le contestó el joven_ quiero que mañana todo viajemos a Japón, no podemos esperar mucho tiempo_ les pidió Eriol_ vayan a arreglar sus cosas  
  
Spinnel y Nakuru subieron las escaleras en silencio, mientras Tomoyo estaba con la cabeza baja, su novio se le acercó y la abrazó, la chica le miró:  
  
_ no te preocupes por que nada malo va a pasar_ le dijo el joven_ piensa que vamos de vacaciones, además podrás ver a Sakura de nuevo y estar con ella por un tiempo  
  
_ me preocupa todo, me asusta el saber que tienes que hacer cosas peligrosas_ le confesó Tomoyo asustada_ eres mi novio y te amo mucho, el que haigan problemas con magia me da pánico  
  
_ no va a pasar nada, te lo prometo, solo voy para darle ayuda a Shaoran que es mi amigo_ le explicó Eriol_ no voy para pelear con nadie, ni nada parecido, si hay problemas con el sello lo único que debemos hacer es impedir que lo abran, nada más  
  
_ bueno, por lo menos si veré a Sakura de nuevo_ sonrió Tomoyo, Eriol la besó_ y podré seguir de vacaciones, por que no quería entrar a clases de nuevo.  
  
  
  
Continuara......  
  
  
  
Notas: ¿Cómo va?, yo lo veo bastante bien, solo que para variar se me alargo de nuevo, es que mientras escribía surgió una idea, y me dije: _ no estaría mal. Así le pones algo de acción, has estado algo aburrida Y me respondí: _ si de seguro que le va bien y toma un buen sentido, con tal que no se alargue como el de Sailor Moon, todo estaría bien, por que la verdad es que no quiero estar escribiendo el mismo fic por un año Me volví a decir: _entonces hazlo Y así fue, sigo aquí escribiendo, espero sus críticas por sobre todo, y sus opiniones que para mi son bastante importantes... nos vemos en el siguiente Capitulo.  
  
Próximo Capitulo: Visitas Del Extranjero. 


	7. Visitas Del Extranjero: Liberación del S...

Visitas Del Extranjero: Liberación del sello  
  
Las Clases en la Universidad había comenzado, un nuevo semestre estaba de inicio, en el patio de la gran infraestructura muchos jóvenes estudiantes charlaban, algunos tirados en el césped tratando de descansar de una agotadora jornada, otros sentados en unas bancas charlando lo más posible sobre las clases, algunos estaban de pie cerca de las escaleras que llevaban a diferentes pasillos esperando al profesor de cátedra para comenzar la clase, la ex Card Captor estaba en compañía de su gran amigo Peter, su novio aún no llegaba, como de costumbre llegaría atrasado a la clase, no era nada nuevo, al contrario, era más extraño verle llegar a tiempo, eso significaba que el chico estaba enfermo o estaba muy grave psicológicamente, por lo que Sakura y Peter lo molestaban toda la clase sin que el profesor con el que estuvieran lo notara, más de una vez se enojaron por lo mismo, pero poco les duraba, en especial con Sakura:  
  
_ has estado muy rara desde que llegaste_ le dijo Peter a su amiga_ y no me lo niegues por que te conozco princesa, el otro día cuando llegaste a mi casa estabas muy rara, y pálida, no quise comentarte nada ayer por que estaba Mark y sabemos que el algo exagerado, cuando se trata de ti, pero de verdad me preocupas, sabes que te quiero mucho  
  
Sakura desvió la mirada, lo cual aumento las sospechas de su amigo que esperaba pacientemente una respuesta por parte de su joven amiga, la cual desde hace un tiempo que estaba actuando rara ante los ojos de su mejor amigo, pero más aún desde que había regresado de sus supuestas vacaciones en China:  
  
_ no pasa nada_ le contestó la joven sabiendo que mentía_ solo que estudió mucho, me conoces tu lo dijiste, es eso  
  
_ no te creo_ le encaró el chico mostrando plena desconfianza_ pero si no me quieres decir que pasa por algo será, pero por favor trata de confiar en mi_ le pidió el joven con dulzura  
  
La joven iba a negar todo para tranquilizar a Peter, pero en ese momento unos fuertes brazos le rodearon la cintura, un perfume muy conocido se coló por su nariz, suspiró y miró al joven que la tenía abrazada, le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, esas sonrisas que iluminaban la vida de cualquiera, a pesar que por dentro no se sentía muy bien, pero no era justo preocupar a esos dos jóvenes que tanto la habían ayudado:  
  
_ ¿molesto?_ saludó Mark a su manera_ desde lejos vi que estaban muy serios  
  
_ solo hablábamos de la vida_ le mintió Peter salvando a su princesa_ como desde que llegó de China no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar, aprovechamos ahora  
  
Esta vez Mark levantó una ceja recordando claramente que hace un par de días había llamado a su novia, pero el padre de ella le había dicho que estaba en la casa de Peter, no quiso decir nada, a lo mejor le estaban mintiendo por que estaban hablando sobre la vida privada de Peter, pero aún así se sentía intranquilo, desde que ella había regresado al país que actuaba algo extraño, y eso lo tenía confundido:  
  
_ tenemos clase de Negociación Internacional_ les recordó la joven_ y va a ser en la B14  
  
_ el profe ayer dijo que nos iba a hacer una taller práctico con la documentación_ dijo Peter viendo su cuaderno_ va a ser en parejas, y la verdad es que eso es un problema para nosotros tres  
  
Peter miraba a su siempre compañera de trabajos, jamás había hecho un trabajo sin su princesa, y ahora tenían uno justo que ella era la pololo de uno de sus amigos:  
  
_ tu siempre trabajas con Sakura_ le tranquilizó Mark notando la preocupación de Peter_ no te preocupes, le diré a Nadielka que lo haga conmigo, no creo que le moleste_ sonrió el joven tomando la mano de su novia_ vamos al salón  
  
Los tres comenzaron a caminar cuando:  
  
_ ¡¡¡SAKURA!!!.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
_ ya debe estar instalado, ayer supuestamente llegaba, se que va a venir con Atsuya el amigo de "ella", lo cual me preocupa bastante, no se como serán las cosas realmente  
  
_ ay.. Mi amor, no se por que pero presiento algo malo_  
  
_ no digas nada Tomoyo_ le pidió Nakuru mientras bajaba del vehículo que los había recogido en el aeropuerto_ todo va a salir bien como siempre, verás que no nos daremos ni cuanta cuando estemos de nuevo en Inglaterra, ustedes de vuelta a su clases, yo saliendo con mis amigos, solo estamos aquí por un tiempo  
  
El joven miró la casa que estaba frente a el, tantos años sin verla, muchos, desde que había ayudado a la actual maestra de las cartas, sonrió al recordar todo lo sucedido, tantos recuerdos, Tomoyo le tomó la mano comprendiendo el sentimiento del joven, ya que era el mismo de ella por estar de vuelta en Japón, se sentía muy feliz al ver que ya no estaba sola, que ahora estaba con el, y el que la mujer que amaba lo seguía a todos lados, que no tenía que tener ningún secreto con ella:  
  
_ esta igual que cuando niños_ dijo Spinnel saliendo del bolso de Nakuru_ me siento muy bien aquí amo,  
  
_ yo también, siento como si fuera mi hogar_ sonrió el joven apretando la mano de su novia_ esta casa esta llena de recuerdos, algunos muy hermosos  
  
Entraron a la casa que estaba algo sucia, lo años habían pasado, y nadie había habitado la casa desde que Eriol regresó a Inglaterra, el techo tenía varias telas de araña, todos se miraron con una gota en sus cabezas, en limpiar se demorarían siglos, y estaban agotados:  
  
_ no pensé en esto_ confesó Eriol sonriendo_ ¿Qué hacemos?  
  
_ no me gustan los hoteles_ le advirtió Tomoyo_ no me mueve nadie de aquí aunque me tenga que poner yo misma a limpiar  
  
_ pero todo esta....  
  
_ horroroso_ le completó la frase Spi- Chan a su dueño_ y es de esperar, nadie ha estado viviendo aquí, y usted pensaba que no la volveríamos a usar_ le recordó el guardián_ limpiarla va a salir casi imposible  
  
Tomoyo avanzó por la casa, ya que estaban parados en la puerta sin que nadie se atreviera a avanzar, menos Daidouji, la joven miraba todo, sin saber por donde comenzar, si se ponían a limpiar ese mismo día no terminarían nunca y no descansarían, por lo que tenían que pensar que hacer:  
  
_ yo opinó que nos vallamos a un hotel_ sugirió Nakuru_ estoy agotada, y no quiero ni pienso ponerme a limpiar toda esta mugrería_ miró a su creador_ por primera vez comentes un error Eriol  
  
El joven se sonrojó por completo:  
  
_ no se, yo ya dije que no me voy a mover de aquí_ dijo Tomoyo_ voy a elegir un dormitorio y lo limpiaré, no me cuesta nada hacerlo_ comenzó a subir las escaleras_ ¿Spi-Chan me acompañas?  
  
El pequeño ser asintió y siguió a la joven, Eriol entro a la sala seguido de Nakuru, la cual miraba con cara de amurrada:  
  
_ me quedaré con ella_ dijo Eriol_ si quieres te doy dinero y te vas a un hotel, pero no puedo dejar a Tomoyo sola, ni menos en esta casa que es tan grande  
  
_ no te preocupes, sabía que por más que reclamará nos íbamos a quedar_ suspiró la joven.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Peter y Mark solo observaban confundidos a Sakura, la cual solo tenía ojos para el joven que la había llamado, parecía que todo a su alrededor había desaparecido, no pensaba volverlo a ver por mucho tiempo a lo mejor nunca, así habían dicho cuando se despidieron, pero ahora el la miraba serio, cosa que nunca lo había hecho, por lo que asustó a la joven hechicera que no sabía como reaccionar, a sus lados estaban su novio y su mejor amigo:  
  
_ necesito hablar contigo_ le dijo al fin el desconocido acercándose más  
  
_ tenemos clase_ le dijo Mark a su novia_ es taller, no puedes faltar  
  
Sakura no respondía, y no podía hacerlo, un nudo tenía en la garganta, las palabras que tenía acumuladas no podía sacarlas, era como si un mal presentimiento la cohibiera, por primera vez la gran hechicera sintió como el miedo la invadía por completo, asomándose por sus poros, por suerte no era notado por los demás:  
  
_ mejor vamos al salón_ le dijo Peter a su amiga_ ya es tarde, el profesor debe estar por llegar  
  
_ es importante_ insistió el joven desconocido sin tomar importancia a los acompañantes de la joven_ por favor, tu mejor que nadie sabes cuanto te quiero, y si te he venido a buscar es por algo importante.. Sakura  
  
Esas últimas palabras dejaron algo confundido a Mark que miró con muy mala cara al desconocido, Sakura que estaba a su lado sonrió, lo que hasta confundió Peter:  
  
_ esta bien Atsuya_ le contestó la joven_ vamos al casino, al final no puedo negarme a nada si es contigo  
  
_ Sakura_ le llamó su novio  
  
La joven besó los labios de Mark y se abrazó a el mientras el miedo que sentía se acrecentaba, y los nervios por dejar a su novio y a Peter solos iban en aumento, sabía que después tendría que inventar algo para decirles a los dos chicos, por que de seguro la iban a interrogar:  
  
_ dile al profe que hubo un imprevisto y que no pude llegar_ la joven trató de parecer normal ante su novio_ y no pongas esas caras, por que sabes que te amo, el es solo un amigo al que conozco hace mucho tiempo  
  
Sakura se separó de él, Peter no dejaba de mirar al tal Atsuya que trataba de parecer sereno, la joven se alejó de ellos, mientras el recién llegado la seguía desde cerca, Mark estaba parado sin decir nada, ese rostro, esa mirada en Sakura lo confundían, era como si un gran secreto se escondiera tras ella:  
  
_ no se que pensar_ dijo Mark en voz alta_ tu me mientes por no se que motivo y ahora Sakura se va con un desconocido, y que se nota que no es del país  
  
_ Yo no te he mentido_ se defendió Peter  
  
_ Sakura antes de ayer fue a tu casa, su padre me lo dijo_ confesó el muchacho_ no entiendo que esta pasando, Sakura regreso siendo otra, y lo se por que la conozco  
  
Peter bajó la mirada, nunca antes le había mentido a su amigo, y ahora que lo hacía por primera vez era descubierto, y ni siquiera podía negar algo.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Ya era tarde, y la ciudad estaba siendo cubierta por el manto de la noche, el rostro de la joven hechicera estaba totalmente desconcertado, todo lo dicho por su gran amigo era lo peor que le podía suceder ahora, justo ahora que todo iba casi perfecto, y más saber que "el" también estaba en el país, era como un castigo a lo mejor por el cambio que había tenido al momento de madurar, no sabía que decir, como reaccionar, por que no podía confesar que era ella la involucrada directamente con el asunto del sello, pero le daba miedo mentir, por que Atsuya ya la conocía lo suficiente, el conocía casi todo su pasado, incluyendo lo de Li:  
  
_ necesito saber si tu tienes conocimiento sobre esto, creemos que la situación es grave, el sello jamás había intentado ser abierto, y todo a los del concilio nos tiene confundidos, además que hasta Li quiso venir, y no entiendo mucho las razones, supuestamente iba a venir yo solo, pero por lo que se todo esto es algo que involucra mucho  
  
_ se me la historia o leyenda, no se como se llamará, sobre este sello del que me hablas, pero no tenía idea de que estaba aquí en Japón_ mintió la hechicera_ la verdad es que no les puedo ayudar en nada esta vez, y además que no tengo mucho tiempo, estoy en clases, y no quiero descuidar mis estudios  
  
Atsuya sonrió, haciendo que la joven se incomodará, sabía como era el joven y lo que acostumbraba pensar, y el solo imaginar lo que había en la mente de su amigo la ponía muy incomoda:  
  
_ solo quiero que si en cualquier momento necesito de tu ayuda me la des, no que estés con nosotros todos los días, tampoco puedo abusar de ti_ le calmó el joven_ tengo más que claro que ahora estamos en tu territorio, y debes tener una vida normal, no quiero entrometerme como ya lo hice una vez  
  
_ tu no me molestas_ le sonrió la joven más tranquila_ pero son las circunstancias, cuando estoy en Japón más allá de los entrenamientos, la magia no me sirve de mucho, nunca la he necesitado aquí, y me da cosa el pensar que la voy a utilizar, mi mejor amigo anda preocupado por que según el desde que llegué de China que estoy media extraña, no soy la misma, no quiero que el sepa más allá de mi, lo de mis poderes es una cosa aparte  
  
_ te entiendo Sakura, pero necesitaba avisarte que estoy aquí con Shaoran, no quiero que después te lleves sorpresas y te enojes conmigo_ le explicó Atsuya_ en todo caso también quería verte, cuando te viniste no pudimos hablar mucho, a todos nos tomo desprevenidos tu actitud, incluso a los del concilio, más que no hayas querido terminar con las pruebas  
  
_ prefiero no hablar de eso_ le dijo la joven algo perturbada_ son cosas de las que no quiero hablar  
  
El chico notó el desconcierto de la joven y más que nada el cambió de rostro, una tristeza invadió las facciones de esa hermosa chica, a la cual el había conocido como una joven más alegre.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Al día siguiente, en la mañana, el joven Chino, perteneciente a un gran clan estaba en un café aguardando por las personas que iban ingresando al local, al verlas les hizo señas, una vez todos juntos se sentaron sin decir mucho, solo se miraban tratando de saber por donde comenzar, era algo difícil:  
  
_ lo primero es saber como has estado_ rompió el silencio la única mujer del grupo  
  
_ muy bien Tomoyo_ sonrió el aludido_ bueno algo preocupado por todo lo que está ocurrido, no tenía planeado tener problemas con la magia nuevamente  
  
Eriol que era el otro que estaba en la mesa asintió apoyando a su amigo.  
  
_ pienso que deberías estar acostumbrado_ le dijo Tomoyo a Shaoran_ tu eres parte de un clan mágico, no tienes por que asombrarte, al contrario, la asombrada debería ser yo  
  
_ vamos, tu novio es la reencarnación de Lead Clow_ bromeó Li  
  
La joven solo sonrió recordando que era cierto, muchas veces se le olvidaba, desde que estaba con el que no había pasado nada para que su novio tuviera que usar magia nuevamente, al contrario, había vivido sin perturbaciones externas de ningún tipo, una paz muy agradable:  
  
_ pero bueno_ habló Eriol_ ahora tenemos que hacer esto, aunque aún no entiendo quien puede querer abrir el sello, más sabiendo que no es nada seguro romper el equilibrio, tengo entendido que debe ser un ser puro_ Li asintió_ ¿para que hacer todo esto?, a no ser de que alguien este detrás de todo  
  
_ es lo mismo que piensan los del concilio_ le dijo Shaoran  
  
_ ¿y Atsuya?_ preguntó Tomoyo nada de interesada en el tema  
  
_ no tengo idea_ le contestó Li_ ayer salió temprano y llegó muy tarde, no me dijo nada, y tampoco le quise preguntar es su vida, y hoy volvió a salir, me dijo que tenía que hacer un par de tramites, volviendo al tema del sello, creo que falta poco para que sea finalizado el hechizo, por lo que tenemos poco tiempo para averiguar todo e impedir que lo lleguen a abrir, a nadie le conviene que el equilibrio desaparezca, ni menos a nosotros que manejamos más que nada magia pura  
  
_ entonces ¿Qué empezaremos por hacer?, se que el sello esta ubicado en el templo Tsukime_ le dijo Eriol_ pero creo que la entrada es muy peligrosa, y no se si alguno de nosotros sea tan puro como para entrar, los guardianes nos impedirán el paso, se que incluso son capaces de asesinar al que ose desobedecer reglas, las cuales están muy claras por lo que he podido investigar en estos días, podemos recorrer el templo completo, pero no acercarnos a los pasillos sin fin  
  
_ ¿Por qué sin fin?_ preguntó Tomoyo  
  
_ por que al comenzar a caminar por ellos puedes nunca encontrar la salida_ le contestó su novio_ en uno de los cuantos obstáculos que tiene el sello, es extraño, por que todo pasa como si pronto te encontraras en otra dimensión, por lo menos esa es la conclusión que saqué yo, los pasillos te transportar a otro mundo como castigo por intentar pasar, también pude saber que los guardianes que poseen la puerta que encierra el cuarto donde esta el sello son almas humanas de grandes hechiceros, pero eso si es solo una creencia, la verdad es que no tengo idea de cómo le vamos hacer, no podemos entrar al cuarto, pero es imposible intentar buscar a esa persona, no creo que sea tan tonta como para dejar que cualquiera localice su presencia, y menos si sabe lo que pasaría una vez que libere el sello  
  
Perturbando la conversación, un grupo de jóvenes ingreso al local con un gran bullicio, todos se veían de la misma edad de los hechiceros y Tomoyo, y se notaba que eran estudiantes por que venían con cuadernos y mochilas, justo cuando Tomoyo se disponía a comentar algo, por la puerta nuevamente entraron personas, solo que esta vez era algo diferente, eran cuatro, y solo una era mujer:  
  
_ ¿Sakura?_ se preguntó Tomoyo para si misma  
  
_ ¿Sakura y Atsuya?_ completó Eriol también asombrado por la coincidencia  
  
Shaoran estaba pálido, no sabía que hacer, ni menos estando Atsuya con ella:  
  
_ parece que no nos han visto_ dijo Tomoyo sin dejar de mirar a la mesa donde estaban todos los recién llegados  
  
Sakura sin saber que la miraban, se abrazó a su novio, el que aún estaba algo enojado por las raras actitudes de la joven, asombrando, la pareja se besó en los labios, con ternura, Shaoran sintió que su corazón se resquebrajaba, realmente era verdad, la maestra de las cartas tenía su vida casi hecha en Japón:  
  
_ voy por Atsuya_ dijo Li poniéndose de pie enfadado  
  
Eriol intentó detenerlo pero nada pudo hacer, solo tuvo que quedarse junto a su novia resignado mirando, quizás, lo que se iba a dar como escena:  
  
_ Misato_ llamó el joven Li seriamente  
  
La joven maestra se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a el, su eterna pesadilla, su eterno sufrimiento, sintió como el suelo perdía su consistencia, como todo a su alrededor carecía de sentido, como las personas desaparecían:  
  
_ nosotros investigando y tu haciendo vida social_ le reprocho el líder del clan más poderoso de China  
  
Todos los jóvenes de la mesa de Sakura quedaron mirando al serio chico oriental, que de por cierto conocía al amigo de la chica de Mark, Peter notó que su amiga no estaba muy bien, al contrario estaba muy pálida, asustada, afligida:  
  
_ no tienes por que hablarme así_ le dijo el joven Misato a Shaoran_ lo que yo haga es mi problema  
  
_ no vinimos a hacer vida social_ le recordó Li_ sabes bien que tenemos algo muy importante que hacer, no podemos perder el tiempo, no por ahora  
  
_ a ti te molesta que este con Sakura  
  
La aludida quedó paralizada por la respuesta de su amigo, mientras que todos los que la conocían la miraban extrañados, Mark y Peter no entendían que era lo que estaba pasando, Atsuya bajo la mirada algo arrepentido, pero más que nada por Sakura, por que para el, ese era el motivo de la actitud de Shaoran:  
  
_ esta noche hablaré con mi madre, estoy en la mesa de enfrente con Tomoyo y Eriol_ dijo Li desapareciendo  
  
_ ¿Por qué dijiste eso?_ le reprochó la maestra de las cartas a Misato molesta  
  
_ fue sin querer no me di cuenta_ se disculpó el muchacho_ además.. Es verdad lo que dije  
  
_ ¿Quién era el?_ interrogó Mark_ ¿de que lo conocen?  
  
_ no es nadie_ le respondió Sakura a su novio_ nadie que realmente importe.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Shaoran estaba tirado en su cama, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de nada, ni menos de salir a la calle, quería descansar y pensar, pero no podía, por que de su cabeza no desaparecía la imagen de Sakura y ese chico, su novio, le daba rabia, pero por el, por que jamás había sido suficientemente valiente para luchar por ella, por saber lo que sentía, ahora tenía que conformarse con todo lo que tenía, el había decidido como seguir su vida, no buscar el amor de su vida, seguir lo que el concilio le pedía, el era el culpable de que las cosas fueran de esa manera, nadie más que él, pero ya no soportaba, el tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos lo dejaban mal, el verla ser otra, el verla ser indiferente hacía el, pero no podía olvidar el día en que pudo besar sus labios, tenerla en sus brazos, poder saber que fusionaba su alma soplo a través de una caricia en los labios, un escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo y se levando de la cama, quería intentar alejar todos esos pensamientos que lo mareaban, no le dejaban pensar en la misión que tenía:  
  
"Toc, Toc, Toc"  
  
Misato entró al dormitorio en silencio, mientras el jefe del concilio le daba la espalda, era lógico que estaba furioso por su actitud, sus respuestas:  
  
_ busque a Kiana para saber si sabía algo_ le dijo Atsuya a Shaoran_ ella es una hechicera, la mejor  
  
_ y de pasada sales con ella y sus amigos_ le reprochó Li_ todos sabemos que es tu amiga, no me des excusas tontas, por que yo no me las trago, te divertías  
  
_ mira Li_ habló con molestia_ tu estas amargado ¿y sabes por que?, por que ella no esta contigo, te comen los celos por dentro al saber que tiene un novio, una vida que nunca estará ligada a la tuya, tu elegiste el destino, tu separaste tu camino del de ella, no entiendo tu actitud, creo que nadie jamás te ha dicho la verdad en tu cara  
  
_ mejor cállate_ le pidió el joven Li con autoridad  
  
_ solo eres la cabeza del concilio, no mi jefe_ le aclaró Atsuya_ no te enojes por la realidad, Kiana es una mujer hermosa, talentos tiene de sobra, inteligencia, dotes, Magia, todo lo que un hombre como tu soñaría, ¿nunca pensaste que ella se convertiría en esto?, la misma niña cobarde que tu conociste, ¿quieres saber algo?_ esta vez Shaoran dio la cara_ tu creaste a la Sakura que conoces, si Li, tu, ella sufrió por tu falta de palabra, sufrió por creer en ti y no tener nada, no se como tienes el descaro de reprocharme algo, yo jamás le he hecho daño a alguien  
  
Cada palabra emitida por la boca de su acompañante ingreso por los oídos del jefe del clan Li, y le dolían, por que todo era verdad, parte de la realidad que el quiso crear, ya no sabía si sentir rabia por Atsuya y las verdades que le dijo, o lastima por no haber sido hombre y cumplir lo que alguna vez le había prometido a una niña inocente, hermosa, y tierna:  
  
_ déjame solo_ pidió Li_ quiero estar solo  
  
_ como quieras_ le dijo Atsuya saliendo del dormitorio  
  
La soledad de nuevo lo acompaño, y así quería estar lo más posible, solo, pensar en su vida, seguir como estaba, el pasado ya no tenía arreglo, lo hecho no se podía modificar, jamás lo podría hacer, por que tampoco tenía derecho de irrumpir en la vida de ella y decidir donde no tenía palabra.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Frente al templo Tsukime, Sakura miraba la nada, era tiempo de seguir con lo que tenía que hacer antes que los que habían llegado al país se enteraran de quien andaba detrás de todo, no podía imaginarse lo que pasaría con ella y su familia, era lamentable que su magia no sirviera para proteger a su familia todo el tiempo, tendría que mantenerlos encerrados dentro de la casa y eso era algo casi imposible:  
  
_ ama, cada vez estas más cansada, no puedes volver a intentarlo tan pronto  
  
_ tengo que hacerlo Kero, el concilio mando a una comisión para investigar lo del sello, sospechan que lo están abriendo, tu sabes bien lo que pasará si fallo_ explicó la joven triste_ tengo que hacerlo  
  
_ tu vida esta dependiendo de esto_ le reprochó el guardián_ si algo malo te ocurre no se que haría, Sakurita, me preocupa, se que si intentas otra cosa, puedes salir adelante, siempre lo has hecho  
  
_ esta vez no puedo hacer nada más  
  
La joven maestra de cartas ingreso al templo rápidamente, el día estaba llegando, la hora era la ideal para continuar, el hechizo debía ser finalizado cuanto antes, y esa noche era la ideal, a lo mejor no tendría fuerzas para poder levantarse al día siguiente, o simplemente ante Yue no podría negar nada, pero ya lo que tenía que hacer estaría hecho, y si el concilio se enteraba de algo, no podrían hacer nada en contra ella, por que a lo mejor sería demasiado tarde, siguió el camino que conocía muy bien, los pasillos que ya había recorrido más de una vez, el único camino que la llevaba al sello, al lugar donde estaba dejando sus fuerzas, el lugar del cual dependía su familia completa:  
  
_ ama por favor_ insistió Kerberos_  
  
_ ya dije Kero, no me digas nada más, te lo suplico_ le dijo la joven_ se que no esta bien esto, se que estoy poniendo en peligro muchas cosas, pero antes que todo esta mi familia, lo que más amo en este mundo, me importa bien poco mantener mi vida, o mantener el equilibrio de la magia, lo que me importa son los que amo  
  
_ veo que no puedo convencerte  
  
La joven negó con la cabeza, y vio que ya había llegado a la habitación, entró haciendo que Kero se quedara fuera y se arrodillo de nuevo en el mismo lugar de siempre, se tomo el pecho, aún ni empezaba y ya le dolía:  
  
_ sello del equilibrio, de la perfección entre el mal y el bien, es hora que rompas tu encanto sobre la magia, es hora que abras tus puertas, que liberes lo que proteges  
  
Una gran Luz, llena de una extraña energía abarco el lugar de rincón a rincón, un raro sentimiento llegó a Kerberos, el cual no podía traspasar la puerta que lo separaba de su ama, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, el guardián del sello pudo ver que su ama estaba en el suelo de la casa inconsciente, mientras el símbolo que bajo ella se había formado estaba grabado en el suelo, esta vez no había desaparecido, Kero se apresuró a traspasar la puerta y notó como no era rechazado, lo que significaba que el poder había sido liberado, se acercó a su ama y la movió estando en su forma original, pero la chica no se movía:  
  
_ Sakura por favor_ suplicó el guardián del sello_ vamos abre tus ojos  
  
Nada, la joven seguía allí, inmóvil, Kerberos la tomó y la montó en su lomo para sacarla de allí, casi volando lo hizo, ya estando fuera del templo, el guardián pudo ver como el cielo se había oscurecido, como las estrellas y la luna había sido cubierta por nubes que impedían verlas, un gran viento comenzaba a azotar las calles de Japón, lo que quería decir que el sello había sido liberado correctamente.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Eriol se levantó en la madrugada algo agitado, se asomó a la ventana de su habitación y lo que vio lo dejo asombrado, en pleno verano, una gran lluvia con truenos y relámpagos azotaba a la ciudad, el viento movía con gran fuerza las ramas de los árboles, y el cielo tenía un extraño color, fue cuando sintió que alguien estaba en la casa de pie, bajó las escaleras con lentitud para no asustar a nadie, cuando vio lo que pasaba, en el centro de la sala, Kerberos totalmente mojado y en su forma original dejaba a Sakura en el suelo, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían:  
  
_ ¿Qué es esto?_ se atrevió a preguntar  
  
Kerberos miró al joven entre asustado y preocupado, no sabía que responder, no sabía si decir la verdad, no se esperaba encontrar a Eriol en la casa, la misma en la que por años llevaba practicando la magia con Sakura, la misma que la reencarnación de Clow había abandonado cuando niño:  
  
_ ¿Qué le pasa?_ volvió a preguntar el joven acercándose  
  
Un miedo invadió su ser, extrañamente no sentía el aura de la joven que estaba en el suelo, no sentía su nivel de magia, se acercó más hasta quedar junto a ella, le tomo la mano y se dio cuenta que su pulso era demasiado débil:  
  
_ ella... Esta muy mal_ se dijo Eriol  
  
_ ayúdala_ pidió Kerberos_ debes ayudarla  
  
_ no puedo hacer nada sin saber que es lo que esta pasando_ Eriol se dio cuenta que Kero no iba a decir nada_ si no me dices lo que pasa ella puede morir:  
  
"se que no esta bien esto, se que estoy poniendo en peligro muchas cosas, pero antes que todo esta mi familia, lo que más amo en este mundo, me importa bien poco mantener mi vida, o mantener el equilibrio de la magia, lo que me importa son los que amo"  
  
Kerberos bajó la cabeza, por más que quería serle fiel a su ama, no podía dejar que se muriera, aunque Sakura le protestara después tenía que hablar:  
  
_ acaba de liberar el sello del equilibrio_ declaró Kero finalmente  
  
_ entonces..... ella es el ser humano puro....., Sakura, ¿Por qué?, ella sabe lo que significa, el mundo corre grave peligro ahora_ dijo Eriol  
  
_ lo sabe, pero la vida de su familia dependía de esto_ le contó Kerberos_ no puedo decir mucho, solo que ella no lo abrió por que quiso, la amenazaron, su familia estaba corriendo peligro de muerte si Sakura no abría el sello Eriol,  
  
El joven hechicero acercó una de sus manos al pecho de la joven ex Card Captor, pero su preocupación se acrecentó aún más, y bajo la mirada:  
  
_ tendré que acudir a Li y Atsuya, su magia esta muy baja, en cualquier momento podemos perderla, yo solo no podré ayudarla a recuperara parte de su magia  
  
_ ¿LI????, maldito mocoso.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Las horas pasaban, cuando una camioneta negra se estacionó frente a la mansión de Hiragizawa, de ella bajó Li y Atsuya, los dos se veían preocupados, y entraron a la casa, Eriol los esperaba en la entrada:  
  
_ no entiendo que pasa_ reclamó Li_  
  
_ pasen_ les pidió Eriol_ dentro les explico  
  
Los tres entraron a la casa, y los dos recién llegados quedaron de piedra, Tomoyo estaba arrodillada frente a un sillón en el cual descansaba el cuerpo de la maestra de las cartas, Kero también estaba con ellas:  
  
_ ¿Qué le pasa?_ preguntó Atsuya muy preocupado  
  
_ esta muriendo_ contestó Eriol_ su magia cada vez disminuye más, necesito que me ayuden  
  
Shaoran solo miraba sin poder moverse, sin poder comprender lo que pasaba, la joven hechicera, la joven que el concilio conocía como Kiana Estaba tirada en un sofá sin siquiera moverse, Tomoyo estaba a su lado con la cabeza gacha, por lo que algo grave era lo que estaba sucediendo, ella estaba muriendo, pero no entendía razones, aunque no le daban ni una aún:  
  
_ ella es la que liberó el sello_ les dijo Eriol sin mirarlos_ ella es la joven de alma pura capaz de pasar las barreras del templo, por eso su nivel de magia esta alterado, tenía que dejar parte de sus poderes con el sello, era la única manera de mantenerlo unido sin que se esparciera, los llamé por que ambos son hechiceros y me pueden ayudar a restaurar su fuerza  
  
Atsuya se acercó a su amiga sin entender por que le había mentido, le había dicho claramente que ella no tenía nada que ver con el sello, que no sabía nada:  
  
_ ¿Cómo pudo ser tan inconsciente?_ se preguntó Shaoran  
  
El guardián del sello lo escucho, y ya en su forma adoptada se acercó a el con lentitud, tratando de no alterarse, no por el momento, ya frente a el le dijo:  
  
_ desde niña que practica su magia tratando de ser cada vez mas poderosa, pero más que nada para ser capaz de proteger a los que ama, toda su vida ha estado rodeada de su padre y sus hermanos, por que Yukito para ella es un hermano más, y por mi, solo te voy a decir que la obligaron a hacer esto, su familia corría peligro de muerte, ¿Qué hubieses hecho tu en su lugar?, bien poco le importa su propia vida, solo le interesa su familia  
  
_ dejen de hablar y ayúdenla_ les urgió Tomoyo angustiada  
  
Los tres hechiceros se acercaron a la joven que dormía, sin esperar más comenzaron a invocar diferentes hechizos, hasta que una luz comenzó a emanar en el pecho de Sakura, era una luz cálida y suave, se introdujo en ella, para desaparecer totalmente, los jóvenes quedaron mirando con nervios, ya que no sabían si la cesión de energía iba a funcionar, ella era muy diferente a los tres. Felizmente, segundos después la joven comenzó a moverse y abrió los ojos:  
  
_ ¿Kerberos?_ llamó asustada al no reconocer el lugar en el cual estaba  
  
_ aquí estoy mi pequeña_ sonrió el guardián_ lo lograste pero no se a que precio  
  
_ no importa eso_ sonrió la chica sin notar la presencia de los demás_ con la energía que me queda debo ser capaz de contener el poder y traspasárselo a el, si no de nada valdrá todo el trabajo  
  
_ creo que primero hablarás con nosotros  
  
La joven miró con los ojos dilatados al dueño de la voz, a Shaoran que la miraba entre molesto y preocupado, al ver que Kerberos bajaba la cabeza comprendió lo que sucedía, ya todos ellos sabían que ella era la culpable de lo que pasaba con el sello, pero también comprendió que su guardián lo había hecho para salvarla, pero no podía decir toda la verdad, si no Hotohori era capaz de matar a su familia, tenían un trato y debían cumplirlo:  
  
_ no tengo nada que decirles_ dijo la joven con voz firme_ lo que yo haga solo es problema mío, no de los demás  
  
_ pero lo del sello nos incumbe a todos_ le recordó Atsuya de parte del joven Li_ te dije los problemas que puede traer el dejarlo abierto, Sakura, ¿Qué esta pasando?, ¿Por qué tu familia esta en peligro? Te podemos ayudar  
  
_ nadie puede hacerlo_ sonrió la joven amargamente_ ni nadie lo hará, si quieren detenerme tendrían que matarme primero, el poder del sello lo manejo yo ahora, lo siento  
  
Sakura miró a su mejor amiga y solo sonrió con tristeza, se puso de pie con ayuda de Kerberos y sin que pudieran hacer algo los chicos, la joven dejó la casa, dejándolos además con todas las dudas.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Continuara.........  
  
Notas: Creo que pronto se acabará esto, creo, ya me conocen algunos y saben como soy.. disculpen la tardanza, pero no niego que me costo inspirarme en este capitulo, que espero que les guste, por que por lo menos a mi me dejo conforme, menos mal que creo es mas corto que los demás, pero creo que esta entretenido, por lo menos eso me han dicho, y espero que lo siga estando, cualquier duda o comentario a mi nuevo mail serenity_mj@hotmail.com, o dejen reviews, para saber como voy, si no, ni caso tiene escribir..... un beso para todos y cuídense mucho. Serena Prox. Capitulo: Más Allá de Un Poder 


	8. Más Allá de un Poder

Más Allá de Un Poder  
  
Entró a su habitación para solo encerrarse a llorar, ya no soportaba más la presión, ahora ocurría que estaba viva en parte gracias a el, y para rematarla, todos estaban enterados de lo que pasaba, el miedo comenzaba a acrecentarse, el solo imaginar que algo malo les podría pasar a su padre y hermanos le aterraba, y estaba segura que Hotohori era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para vengarse de ella, por eso debía seguir, esconderse y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, tenía que controlar el poder, para después dárselo a ese hombre cruel, después de eso daba lo mismo con lo que pasará, por lo menos estaría desligada de todo, solo volvería a preocuparse de ella. Pero entonces. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?, sentía que todo lo que estaba haciendo era malo, por que en verdad estaba arriesgando a todos los hechiceros del mundo, y en parte se estaba arriesgando igual ella misma, si tan solo hubiera alguna otra salida:  
  
_ viene Yukito y Touya_ le avisó Kerberos a su joven ama_ seca esas lágrimas y cambia la cara si no van a seguir con sus sospechas, vamos Sakurita  
  
Los dos jóvenes entraron con preocupación, hace unos minutos hacía visto como la joven ingresaba a la casa llorando y a media noche, nada bueno había pasado y estaban allí con ella para averiguarlo:  
  
_ ¿Qué pasa pequeña?_ le interrogó Yukito con dulzura_ no es normal verte así  
  
_ nada_ trató de sonreír la muchacha_ nada, es solo algunas cosas que me tienen confundida, pero nada que no tengan arreglo, no tienen de que preocuparse  
  
_ ¿estas segura?_ insistió Touya  
  
_ si, de verdad, a ustedes no les mentiría_ dijo la joven con la conciencia golpeándole la cabeza  
  
Era terrible mentirles a ellos, las personas que más quería en el mundo, pero simplemente no podía decirles la verdad, preocuparlos por algo que solo ella tenía que arreglar, que tenían que ver en directo solo con ella, al fin y al cabo decirles lo que pasaba solo los ponía en peligro, y justamente era eso lo que estaba tratando de evitar, quitarlos de un camino que solo traía problemas sin sentidos, por que la verdad es que ni siquiera ella recordaba claramente el día en que la metieron en esos asuntos, ya había pasado de eso algunos años, Hotohori la había amenazado directamente, si prejuicios, sin importarle que ella fuera una joven mujer que no quería problemas, a su familia no podía decirles la verdad, ni menos contarles que esa noche había estado peleando entre la vida y la muerte:  
  
_ entonces te dejamos_ sonrió Yukito_ mañana tienes clases, espero que puedas dormir tranquila, cualquier cosa estamos cerca, recuerda que ahora estamos contigo y tu padre  
  
_ lo se Yuki, hermano, pero estoy bien, de verdad_ insistió la muchacha que estaba tirada en la cama  
  
Los dos chicos salieron del dormitorio, incluso Kero la dejo, entendía que ella deseaba estar sola, lo necesitaba:  
  
_ si tan solo pudiera confiar en los demás_ se dijo ella misma mirando por la ventana_ pero no puedo, estoy sola en esto y tengo que afrontarlo, nadie me puede ayudar, ni nunca nadie lo hará, ellos no están aquí por mi, solo vinieron por el sello, ellos no son mis amigos ni nunca lo serán, por que la infancia que tuvimos juntos murió, ya no vale nada, ni para ellos, ni para mi, es la única realidad que hay.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************  
  
Todos se miraban extrañados, por que la verdad es que trataban de unir los cabos sueltos que tenían pero no podían, no comprendían por que ella estaba metida en todo, si no había razones para hacerlos, no entendían esa actitud fría, como si nada de lo que la liberación del sello traía con el importara, como si no supiera las consecuencias:  
  
_ esta tratando de proteger a su familia_ recordó Eriol lo dicho por el guardián_ a lo mejor alguien la tiene amenazada, se que ha cambiado, pero si tuviera su corazón envenenado por maldad, el sello no la hubiese aceptado,  
  
_ su mirada estaba llena de tristeza_ comentó Tomoyo sin mirar a nadie_ su corazón guarda demasiadas cosas, la conozco y se que a lo mejor a cambiado, pero por dentro sigue siendo la misma que hace años atrás todos conocíamos, de eso estoy segura, pero su mirada, me dio pena  
  
_ puede ser_ dijo Shaoran_ pero lo que esta haciendo no tiene perdón_ hablaba sin sentimientos_ uno cuando posee magia debe saber separar las cosas, el mantener el equilibrio es fundamental, y ella esta jugando con eso, ahora todos estamos corriendo peligro y nada podemos hacer sin ella no nos deja, queramos o no, tenemos que hacer algo, nos deje ella o no, por que por lo menos yo no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como de desmorona el ciclo mágico  
  
Las palabras de Li eran ciertas, pero demasiado frías, como si la persona que estuviera metida en todo eso no significara nada para el, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo, pero era algo lógico, como líder del clan Li debía saber separar lo sentimental con su vida profesional, que en este caso era directamente la magia, aunque en su mirada había cierto brillo de preocupación que tras de esa apariencia fría se escondía:  
  
_ no puedo creer que hables así_ le retó Tomoyo_ ella que fue tu amor de la infancia, la niña a la que ayudaste, no entiendo como puedes portarte de esa manera, como si ella fuera alguien que no tuviera importancia, como si no la conocieras, te estas portando como un tonto_ la chica estaba angustiada y no pensaba ocultarlo_ ella esta en problemas y tu en lo único que piensas en ese maldito tema del sello  
  
_ será mejor que dejemos esto hasta aquí_ pidió Nakuru ingresando a la sala_ ya es muy tarde y lo mejor es que descansen para que mañana tengan ánimos de seguir en esto, Tomoyo, ¿vamos?  
  
La joven Daidouji siguió a la guardiana de su novio sin decir nada más, en todo caso se había desahogado bastante, por lo menos había dicho lo que tenía en la garganta acumulado, pero aún sentía rabia, por momentos tuvo la esperanza de que ese joven Chino aún estuviera interesado a su mejor amiga, las miradas que el le había dado allá en Hong Kong le había hecho pensar eso, pero se daba cuenta, que como Sakura le había dicho, las cosas jamás volverían a ser las mismas, ella había cambiado, ya no era la niña que todos habían conocido. Atsuya en la planta baja de la casa miró por la ventana, el cielo seguía cubierto por nubes que hace unas horas había desatado una gran tormenta, no podía sacarse de la cabeza a su amiga, por más que lo deseaba, era algo que no podía olvidar, eran amigos y no habían secretos entre ambos, no entendía por que se lo ocultó, al parecer como pensaba alguien más andaba tras eso, pero ¿Quién?, al final al momento de los culpables, todos eran sospechosos, incluso hasta los del concilio, por que la joven Kiana solí trabajar para los ancianos del circulo más antiguo de magos del mundo, por eso era conocida por todos:  
  
_ creo que debemos informar al concilio_ dijo Li sacando a los hombres de sus pensamientos  
  
_ en eso no estoy de acuerdo_ le rebatió Atsuya_ lo primero es saber quien esta detrás de todo esto, si ella esta obligada, incluso alguien del mismo concilio puede ser el culpable  
  
_ en eso el tiene razón_ le apoyo Eriol al joven miembro del concilio_ no podemos confiar en nadie desde ahora y estar atentos a los cambios, la magia se comenzará a ver afectada por el desequilibrio, si es posible incluso vamos a tener que vigilar a Sakura, no podemos permitir que el poder del sello llegue a manos equivocadas  
  
_ esta bien_ aceptó el joven Li_ será mejor que nos vallamos Atsuya  
  
_ pero por favor_ les interrumpió Hiragizawa_ ya es tarde y demás se pueden quedar aquí, no creo que sea una obligación el irse, sobran las habitaciones  
  
Nakuru les miraba desde las escaleras, no se veía muy alegre, la verdad es que su cariño por la novia de su amo era grande, y no le agradaba verla triste, Eriol noto la actitud de la chica:  
  
_ no te preocupes, la iré a ver_ le dijo el chico tranquilamente  
  
_ no se trata de eso_ le negó la guardiana_ incluso eso es lo que te venía a pedir, no quiere ver a nadie, sabes bien como es de sensible, trata de no hablar de estas cosas frente a ella  
  
Los invitados solo miraban en silencio, en todo caso no tenían mucho que opinar, ni menos tenían ganas viendo la fría mirada de Akisuki, una mirada que atravesaba:  
  
_ mejor mañana hablamos de eso_ le pidió Eriol_ ahora nos vamos a dormir  
  
_ esta bien_ asintió la joven_ ¿a que horas te quieres levantar?  
  
_ a las nueve esta bien_ le contestó Eriol_ tenemos que ir a la universidad de Tokio.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************  
  
El día no estaba tan diferente a la noche, la tormenta continuaba sin cesar, era como si el cielo llorara por algún motivo, pero nadie lo veía desde ese punto de vista, la gente era como siempre, solo se preocupaba por seguir luchando día a día, pero entre ellos Sakura caminaba a clases con la cabeza gacha, se sentía cansada, aburrida de todo, y más que nada culpable por no poder enfrentar a Hotohori, no sabía por que le tenía tanto miedo, si su poder era incomparable al de ella, pero tal vez era por que interiormente seguía siendo una niña inmadura, era justamente el motivo más centrado para que estuviera pasando todo, era lo más lógico, la joven no tenía ganas de nadas, ni siquiera de ver la cara de su novio, estar con Peter su amigo, solo quería encerrarse en su propia soledad. Tenía que cruzar la calle, pero no veía por donde iba, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que un auto iba directamente a ella, y que si no hubiese sido por....... Por que alguien estaba en el suelo, abrazándola, más bien la había salvado, le vio la cara y su corazón comenzó a latir, era el, nuevamente, y desde la acera eran observado por el resto, la joven estaba realmente en otro mundo:  
  
_ Sakura_ le dijo Tomoyo acercándose_ dime que estas bien  
  
_ si. s.. si, creo_ contestó con inseguridad la ex Card captor, miró a su salvador_ gracias  
  
_ ¿en que estabas pensando?_ le regañó Atsuya un tanto molesto  
  
Sakura solo se puso de pie y se alejo corriendo, no miró atrás en un solo segundo, debía ser fuerte, lo que más deseaba era aferrarse a ese grupo, pero no podía. Tomoyo quedó estática, sin saber que hacer, por que deseaba ayudar a su mejor amiga, como fuera lo deseaba, pero en verdad no sabía que hacer, Eriol se acercó a ella y la abrazó:  
  
_ yo también quiero ayudarla_ le confesó al oído a su novia el joven_ pero en verdad no se como hacerlo, ella se aleja de nosotros, se escapa, y así no puedo hacer mucho mi amor  
  
_ lo se_ le tranquilizó Tomoyo_ es solo que estoy preocupada... Me siento tan mal  
  
Mientras Shaoran se había quedado parado en plena avenida, incluso deteniendo el transito, Atsuya notó que su compañero de viaje no iba a amoverse por si solo:  
  
_ será mejor que vallamos a la universidad_ dijo el joven Misato moviendo a Li y a los demás_ aquí parados no hacemos la gran cosa, vamos  
  
El grupo retomo su rumbo que era el mismo de Sakura solo que no tenían que correr, lo único que querían era estar cerca de la joven para poder vigilarla, aunque esa fuera la única manera de investigar, aunque no sabían realmente lo que debían hacer, aún seguían desconcertados, sin saber como hacer todo:  
  
_ menos mal que no voy a perder clases_ suspiró Tomoyo cambiando el tema_ me aceptaron que tomara algunos ramos de diseño en esta universidad  
  
_ que bueno_ le sonrió Shaoran_ lo que es yo no tengo ganas de estudiar, no me importa atrasarme un año, por que como iba adelantada no me va a afectar mucho  
  
_ eso es verdad, también es mi caso_ le apoyó Eriol  
  
_ yo me dedicaré a seguir a Sakura_ les dijo Atsuya_ no tengo nada que hacer y la otra vez conocí a los amigos de ella, puedo acercarme sin levantar sospechas.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************************************  
  
La Universidad como siempre estaba repleta de jóvenes, solo que esta vez estaban todos fuera de sus clases, se celebraba el aniversario de la institución, por lo que felizmente no había clases, ni talleres ni menos pruebas que les impidiera a los alumnos pasarla bien por un rato, Sakura entro al establecimiento casi tropezándose, más que todo estaba arrancando de ella misma, miró a su alrededor buscando a sus amigos o a su novio, necesitaba estar con gente que realmente pertenecían a su vida en el presente, no con ellos, de su pasado, pero algo paso, una mano la tomo del brazo con brusquedad, la joven asustada se dio media vuelta y quedó frente a su peor enemigo, Hotohori la miraba como siempre, como si ella fuera solo un objeto que el podía utilizar a su antojo, y lamentablemente ella no sabía como defenderse de el, nadie notaba el susto de la joven, por que todos los que estaban en el lugar pasaban a su lado, incluso algunos la saludaban, pero nadie hacía nada, hasta que desde un extremo del enorme jardín, Mark la vio, notó en su rostro preocupación:  
  
_ Peter, mira a Sakura y ese hombre_ el aludido observó la escena y de verdad era como ellos pensaban  
  
Comenzaron a acercarse lentamente sin causar mucho revuelo, tampoco quería cometer un error confundiendo las cosas, así que tenían que irse con calma. La joven Kinomoto estaba cada vez más asustada por el rostro del hombre que la tenía, pero tampoco podía hacer algo:  
  
_ ¿mi amor?_ le llamó Mark_ ¿estas bien?  
  
La joven esta vez se puso pálida y más asustada de lo que ya estaba, no quería meter a su novio y a su mejor amigo en ese estúpido juego:  
  
_ si amor_ contestó la maestra de las cartas_ ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?  
  
_ te ves pálida_ le dijo esta vez Peter_ ¿y usted caballero quien es?  
  
_ Hotohori Kaede_ contestó el hombre sonriendo_ un pariente lejano de Sakurita, vengo de China  
  
La joven por la situación se vio obligada a apoyar la mentira del aquel miserable hombre que la tenía atrapada, y solo asintió con una sonrisa que trataba de ser sincera:  
  
_ bueno, me la tengo que llevar por que vamos a almorzar juntos_ mintió Hotohori_ espero que no les moleste que me lleve a esta hermosa joven, se las devolveré sana y salva  
  
Desde la entrada del la universidad Tomoyo quedó detenida, ya que estaba viendo claramente como un hombre con gafas de sol tenía a Sakura, aunque no se veía forzada, segundos después vio como se la llevaba:  
  
_ se la llevan_ dijo sin dejar de mirar a su amiga  
  
Atsuya reaccionó, solo que ya era tarde, la joven no se veía por ningún lado, pero vio a Peter y a Mark y sin avisar se acercó a ellos, los cuales le saludaron en buena:  
  
_ ¿Quién era el hombre con quien estaba Sakura?_ preguntó el chico preocupado  
  
_ el tío de Sakura_ le contestó Peter un tanto desconcertado_ según lo que nos dijo es chino  
  
_ ¿y no dijo nombres?_ insistió Misato  
  
_ si_ le dijo esta vez Mark pero algo molesto, sentía que le ocultaban algo_ Hotohori Kaede, pero quiero saber ahora, por que tanta preocupación  
  
La cara de Atsuya estaba blanca, era imposible, a lo mejor solo era un error, no podía ser que un integrante del concilio, el padre de la prometida de Li estuviera detrás de todo, Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo llegaron al grupo, para ver al joven acompañante de Li angustiado:  
  
_ según ellos Sakura se fue con Hotohori_ dijo el joven  
  
Esta vez Tomoyo dio un paso atrás, ¿Cómo lo había podido olvidar?, claro, ella sabía casi todo, Eriol la vio como los ojos de su novia se llenaban de lágrimas:  
  
_ ¿Qué pasa?  
  
_ yo... Lo sabía_ confesó la joven_ lo sabía.... ella me había dicho casi todo pero no quería que me metiera en sus asuntos, por el peligro, tenía miedo, MALDICIÓN, soy una tonta por no hablar antes, ahora.....  
  
_ Tomoyo, de ¿de que nos estas hablando?_ le interrogó su novio  
  
_ no creo que este sea el lugar más cómodo para hablar, mejor vamos_ les sugirió Li  
  
Tomoyo asintió y salió casi corriendo del lugar, el resto de los chicos hechiceros la siguieron, Mark y Peter se quedaron solos sin poder entender nada de lo que pasaba, pero de algo estaban seguros, Sakura tendía que después contarles a los dos que era lo que estaba sucediendo.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Tomoyo estaba llorando inconsolablemente, pero más que nada por un sentimiento de culpa por no hablar antes, a lo mejor se hubiese ahorrado todo lo que estaba pasando, Eriol la abrazó para tranquilizarla, pero al parecer era algo casi imposible, por que la pena que sentía la chica era inconsolable:  
  
_ Tomoyo_ le llamó Atsuya_ por favor, ya nos dimos cuenta que tu sabes claramente lo que esta pasando aquí, necesitamos saber que tiene que ver Hotohori en todo esto, por que esta tras Sakura, quiero creer que lo que me imagino es mentira  
  
_ no.. no lo es_ le contestó la muchacha_ el es el maldito que tiene a Sakura amenazada con todo el asunto del sello, es el quien mando a liberar el poder, fue el, el que la tiene bajo amenaza, su familia corría peligro de muerte si Sakura no ayudaba a Hotohori, ella no me lo quería contar pero allá en china no le quedó de otra, la escucha hablar con Kerberos, y después me lo confirmaron los dos..... si Li el padre de tu novia esta detrás de todo esto  
  
Shaoran estaba que no lo creía, conocía a la familia de Arashi hace años, los encontraba leales, siempre buscando todo lo bueno, pero ahora, todo lo que Tomoyo decía, entendía en por que de la reacción de su futuro suegro al ver a la maestra de las cartas de la casa de los Li en China, ahora entendía el temor en los ojos de la joven hechicera:  
  
_ el templo_ susurró Eriol_ el poder del sello sigue en el templo, el tiene que haberla llevado hacía allá.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
_ vamos niña, que no tengo todo el tiempo, quiero que reúnas el poder que quedo esparcido en la ciudad, yo podría hacerlo, pero no tengo el suficiente poder para lograrlo y salir vivo, en cambio tu si  
  
Sakura hizo una mueca de desagrada, le daba asco ese hombre que para ella no valía nada, era un ser malo, sin sentimientos que lo único que le interesaba era el poder, le daba rabia que en el mundo existieran personas como esas, sin sentimientos, a pesar que su hija era una joven muy dulce, aunque eso le dolía reconocerlo, la joven se arrodillo en la habitación del sello, ahora cualquiera podía entrar, por que lamentablemente ya no estaban las barraras del sello para impedir su liberación. Hotohori solo la miraba, al final todo le había resultado tan fácil, en eso le agradecía al concilio, que por ellos había sabido de la existencia de la joven hechicera, encontrarla y llegar a ella no había sido algo complicado, pero el convencerla si, tuvo que amenazarla con destruir su familia completa si no le obedecía, y que no le servía de nada utilizar su magia, por que si el mismo desaparecía estaban sus empleados de confianza que harían lo que el les ordenara, y la maestra de las cartas los sabía, por eso es que se había resignado a hacer lo que ese hombre le pedía. Pero ya estaba cansada, y lo más seguro que el reunir ese poder la dejaría casi muerta, pero ya todo le daba lo mismo, era lamentable el que no podía ver a los que amaba, pero eso sería ponerlos en peligro, cerro los ojos y se concentró, aunque no fue fácil teniendo a Hotohori a su lado. Poco a poco una gran energía comenzó a centrarse en la joven de ojos verdes, era un poder raramente particular, jamás se había sentido algo así, por lo que Kaede no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, una sonrisa de triunfo por que significaba que al fin el tendría lo que por años quiso, el poder más grande sobre la tierra, con el cual nadie lo podría superar jamás, cuando en eso Sakura fue rodeada por una especia de ventisca, parecía más bien un tornada, solo que no le hacía daño a ella. Eriol, Li, Tomoyo y Atsuya llegaron al sitio y quedaron pasmados en la puerta al ver lo que sucedía, el poder no los dejaba pensar en otra cosa, incluso Tomoyo que no poseía magia pudo sentir la fuerza que se estaba concentrando en la sala, Hotohori con lo pendiente que estaba en la chica que estaba arrodillada en la sala no se dio cuenta de la llegada de su futuro yerno, hasta que al fin el tornado que cubría a la joven desapareció, mejor dicho ingreso al cuerpo de la hechicera, la cual quedó inmóvil por un momento, hasta que al fin abrió los ojos, ojos que ya no eran verdes, mostraban un gris muy extraño, un gris con hermosos destellos violetas, simplemente único ante los presentes. La joven se puso de pie, y mero a todos, pero se detuvo en Hotohori el cual le sonrió:  
  
_ lo conseguiste_ afirmó el hombre_ ahora dámelo  
  
_ lo siento_ le dijo Sakura, su voz sonaba diferente, escalofriante_ pero este poder jamás será tuyo, nunca un poder tan puro como este será tuyo por que no lo mereces  
  
_ ¿de que hablas?, teníamos un trato, recuerda lo que pasará con tu familia  
  
_ yo no tengo familia_ le negó la joven_ a lo mejor la dueña de este cuerpo si, pero yo no  
  
¿Habían escuchado todos bien?, la joven sonaba como si no fuera ella la que estaba hablando, como si fuera otra persona, y no era tan difícil creerlo, por que sus ojos y su voz eran otras. La muchacha dio un paso enfrente hasta quedar frente a Hotohori:  
  
_ usaste a una mujer que era pura de alma, quisiste aprovecharse de su amor por los suyos, eso no tiene perdón, eso no se debe hacer, por eso serás castigado, el poder del equilibrio no puede estar en las manos de nadie, lamentablemente se que la joven hechicera no va a soportar tener tanta energía en ella, pero yo trataré de ayudarla  
  
_ ¿Quién eres?_ se atrevió a preguntar Eriol  
  
Hotohori se dio media vuelta asombrado, más que nada por ver a Li, estaba perdido, a adquiría el poder, o iba a estar en graves problemas con el concilio:  
  
_ yo soy el poder del equilibrio hechicero_ contestó la aludida_ la concentración más pura del universo, lo que rige las energías básicas de este mundo  
  
El cuerpo de Sakura se veía en perfecto estado, por lo que los presentes pudieron tranquilizarse, aún así un dejo de angustia se denotaba en los ojos del líder del clan Li:  
  
_ ahora, tu pagarás_ le dijo "Sakura" a Hotohori_ quisiste jugar con algo que no solo es un poder más para aumentar fuerzas, esto va más allá de eso, y ahora tu vas a pagar las consecuencias_ la sala se oscureció de repente_ y si te has arrepentido, lamento decirte que es bastante tarde para eso  
  
De las murallas de la habitación salieron unas especies de dragones pequeños, y muy raros, al parecer guardianes del sello, rápidamente ellos se acercaron a Kaede, el cual no sabía que hacer, estaba muy nervioso, al final todo su plan se había salido lentamente del control de sus manos y parecía que nada más podía hacer, pero tampoco podía dejarse acabar por eso que se hacía llamar el gran poder del equilibrio, pero ya era tarde, por que estaba rodeado, el miedo se coló por sus venas rápidamente, por que se sentía acorralado en la nada misma, ni siquiera podía ver a Li y sus acompañantes, a lo mejor había sido transportado a un universo paralelo, por que solo veía oscuridad, y a los dragones:  
  
_ muere_ resonó una voz en el lugar  
  
Li, Eriol y Tomoyo miraban la nada, por que frente a sus propios ojos Hotohori había desaparecido, Atsuya miraba a Sakura que estaba nuevamente con los ojos cerrados, las cosas ya se estaban viendo demasiado difíciles, y sentía miedo, el tenía mas que claro que el cuerpo de Sakura no soportaría tanta fuerza dentro de ella, por algo no podía controlar nada:  
  
_ veo que ya es tarde  
  
Todos se voltearon a ver a la puerta, en ella el padre de Sakura miraba a su hija con los ojos cargados de tristeza, a sus lados estaban Yue y Touya, Kerberos se había ya adentrado a la sala:  
  
_ es mi culpa_ dijo el guardián del sello_ me quede callado  
  
_ ¿Qué hacen aquí?_ preguntó Atsuya  
  
"Sakura" abrió los ojos nuevamente, y fijo su vista en su padre el cual miraba comprensivamente:  
  
_ ¿la dueña de este cuerpo es tu hija?  
  
_ si Zayda_ respondió Fujitaka_ es mi hija menor  
  
_ con razón pudo liberar el poder y seguir con vida, me siento muy bien en su cuerpo_ le dijo la mujer_ puedo sentir que todos la conocen muy bien, es raro todo lo que pasa  
  
_ los tiempos cambian_ le dijo Fujitaka_ nada es como cuando tu existías, por que eso fue cuando no había vida en este mundo, recuerdo muy bien tu historia, me la contó mi esposa, es lamentable conocerte en esta situación Zayda.... pero por favor, no me quites a mi hija, es algo de lo que más quiero en el mundo  
  
Zayda como le llamaba el padre de Sakura a lo que se había apoderado del cuerpo de la maestra sonrió al ver tanto amor y dulzura, justamente lo que menos creía que existía en el hoy, ya que los mismos seres humanos se habían encargado de mostrarle eso, pero se había equivocado, solo que lo que le pedían era algo tan difícil:  
  
_ tu sabes mejor que nadie que soy yo en verdad_ susurró Zayda a al padre de la joven en cuestión_ y también sabes cual es mi poder en este caso, ella no lo lograra...  
  
_ por favor_ insistió Fujitaka_ a costa de mi vida....  
  
_ todos la quieren_ sonrió lo que estaba en el cuerpo de Sakura_ se nota que es alguien que vale la pena, incluso podría decir que sienten por ella cada uno de ustedes_ la mujer miró a Shaoran_ tu te ocultas tras la imagen que debes tener frente a lo demás por que te da miedo luchar por ella..... pero, ¿sabes?, si ese sentimiento puro que esta en tu corazón es tan fuerte como crees demuéstralo, dile lo que sientes  
  
Shaoran se sonrojó hasta el tope y Touya lo observó, se dio cuenta en seguida que no era Mark, el novio actual de su hermana, pero, ¿Quién era entonces?:  
  
_ y tu_ miró a Yukito_ ella para ti es algo más que una joven a la cual querer, ella esta ligada a ti por otros motivos, pero la quieres mucho y te duele lo que está pasando_ luego se dirigió a Fujitaka_ tu hija es igual a Dillia, adorada por todos, pero, no se si podrá superarlo, una vez que yo me separe de ella, me tendrá que volver a sellar, el problema es la fuerza.... tal vez si ellos estuvieran aquí resguardando como debe ser  
  
_ y aquí estamos  
  
Todos miraron al dueño de la voz, solo que estaba acompañado, dos jóvenes de la misma edad de casi todos los presentes, solo que esta vez el asombro era más grande:  
  
_ tu eres el novio de mi hermana_ le dijo Touya a uno  
  
_ Zayda debes dejar a Sakura enseguida si no, no lo lograra, ya estamos aquí para ayudarla_ le pidió Mark al poder que esta en la joven maestra de las cartas  
  
_ que bueno que aparecieron_ suspiró Sakura_ veo que han estado todo este tiempo con ella  
  
_ te equivocas_ le corrigió Peter_ recién hoy nos enteramos quien era Sakura... Espero que estemos a tiempo.  
  
  
  
Continuara......  
  
  
  
Notas: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh.. Que va a pasar?, no tengo ni la más mínima idea, espero que todo salga bien, si no ni modo, Sakura se nos tendrá que ir a mejor vida (que mala soy), pero bueno.. ¿Qué hacen Mark y Peter en el templo?, ¿Por qué sabe tanto el padre de Sakura?, ¿Li será lo suficientemente valiente para decir lo que siente por Sakura?......... no tengo idea, esperemos que solo pasen cosas buenas, para no terminar llorando. Un besó a todos y gracias por sus opiniones, estaré esperando más. Los quiere mucho.... Serena. 


	9. Recordando

Notas: disculpen el atraso, pero aquí tienen la continuación que espero sea de su agrado................ ya saben esto no es con fines de lucro, solo por entretención tanto para la que escribe, como para el que lee.  
  
RECORDANDO  
  
Todo estaba oscuro, daba miedo, se sentía un frío que calaba los huesos, un frío realmente diferente, no había nada, por más que recorriera solo veía negro, sentía que caminaba miles de metros, pero al mismo tiempo tenía la sensación de que estaba en el mismo lugar por donde había comenzado, el miedo comenzaba a inundar el corazón de la hermosa hechicera, el temor por no saber si estaba muerta, el temor de simplemente no saber en que lugar estaba, era todo lo que hacía a la joven no saber como reaccionar frente a la situación en que estaba, ella siempre la mujer que todo lo sabía hacer, que sabía como comportarse, que sabía cuando debía obedecerle a su corazón o cuando debía hacerle caso a su mente, la joven y poderosa hechicera sucesora de Clow, una chica con la capacidad de manejar la magia negra y la blanca a su antojo, además de la astral y espiritual, la misma que para el concilio se hacía llamar Kiana Miuki, Sakura Kinomoto, tenía miedo, pero solo por que sabía que el lugar en que estaba no era un plano normal, quizás era un dimensión paralela sin vida, o quizás la misma muerte, y ese era su infierno, lo que merecía, una soledad por haber cambiado tanto, podrían ser tantas cosas a la vez, pero al fin y al cabo, todo conducía a lo mismo, al miedo, su miedo:  
  
_ papá_ susurró la joven_ si tan solo pudiera estar refugiada en tus brazos como la niña que alguna vez fui, ser capaz de decir que tengo miedo, que no soy la chica fuerte que aparento ser, papá, quiero estar contigo, tengo miedo, pero me cuesta reconocerlo, no quiero gritar por que no quiero que todos sepan que soy débil, no, no puedo volver a ser la niña dulce que todos conocían, ella hace mucho tiempo que murió, no quiero volver a ser la misma que todos quería y que tiempo después abandonaban, no puedo serlo de nuevo, pero tan solo quiero por esta vez estar en los reconfortantes brazos de mi padre  
  
La sensación de no saber que hacer, por primera vez ahogaba a la joven más inteligente y fría, a la joven que podía hacer de todo, la joven a la que muchos envidiaban, era terrible para ella estar en esa situación, el ver que todo su poder no le servía de nada, el ver que todo lo construido hasta ese día no valía la pena, no servía de nada, su vida era una desgracias, ahora lo podía notar, y todo por querer ser fría, por no dejar que nada le hiciera daño de nuevo. ¿De que sirve tanto poder cuando la soledad se esta apoderando de tu mundo sin que puedas hacer nada?, a lo mejor era lo único que se merecía, la soledad, por que al fin y al cabo eso era lo que ella buscaba hace tiempo, estar completamente sola, sin que nadie interfiriera en su vida, sin que nadie le intentara hacer daño como siempre lo hacían antes de que decidiera cambiar, al fin, era lo mejor estar allí, donde nadie jamás le volvería hacer daño, donde solo estaba ella, al fin y al cabo sus recuerdos dolorosos del pasado habían sido despertados, todo por que lo había vuelto a ver, había vuelto a estar con el, con la persona que más daño le había hecho, aunque lo negaba, su corazón había dado un vuelco al estar con el, su perdición:  
  
_ ya nada importa, todo se acabo, nada de lo que pase me afectará aquí, ya todo se acabo al fin, mi maldición ya no me afectará jamás, sola, donde nadie me haga daño.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
El cuerpo de Sakura estaba en los brazos de su padre, el cual estaba muy angustiado, Zayda había desaparecido al fin, pero su hija no regresaba en si aún, era extraño para todos, Mark miraba muy preocupado ya sin saber que hacer, supuestamente, una vez que la diosa hubiera dejado a Sakura, esta tenía que volver en si, pero nada pasaba, la maestra de las cartas no regresaba al mundo real donde la estaban esperando:  
  
_ Sakura, hija_ le llamó Fujitaka bastante asustado_ por favor reacciona  
  
Yue estaba a un lado de todos, no quería decir nada, pero se sentía muy débil, como si la energía de su ama estuviera disminuyendo, no le gustaba para nada esa sensación, si bien si algo le pasara a su ama el quedaría vivo, perdería sus poderes y solo Yukito viviría, eso era lo que Sakura había hecho, pero no, no quería que su ama y amiga muriera, no lo podría aceptar, el que era su guardián, el encargado de velar por la vida de la joven, miró a Kerberos y noto que aquel león estaba en las mismas condiciones que el, aunque el pobre guardián del sello estaba con remordimientos, por que nunca pudo impedir que su ama se metiera en aquel juego, para el eso era haber fallado en su más grande misión, proteger a Sakura, la dueña de las cartas bajo cualquier cosa:  
  
_ ella......... ella no quiere regresar_ susurró Mark llamando la atención de todos  
  
_ encontró la paz en ese mundo de sueños en el que esta_ dijo Peter entendiendo lo que su amigo quería decir_ se dejo caer en las redes de la tranquilidad eterna, del verdadero poder que esta en ella le esta dando  
  
_ ¿que.... que quieren decir?_ preguntó asustado Touya  
  
_ que es ella la que debe ahora regresar, pero parece que esta mejor allá_ dijo Eriol entendiendo lo que decían_ claro, acá tiene muchos problemas, confusiones, no ha podido ser verdaderamente feliz, esta casi sola si no fuera por su familia y sus nuevos amigos, pero lo que ella soñaba para el futuro nunca pasó  
  
_ ella no puede hacer eso_ sollozó Tomoyo viendo el cuerpo inerte de su mejor amiga_ tiene que quedarse con nosotros, con los que la amamos, sería ser egoísta  
  
_ ¿egoísta?_ preguntó confundido Peter_ ¿egoísta ella?, una joven llena de vida, capaz de hacer de todo por lo demás, de arriesgar su vida sin dudarlo por los que ama, ¿egoísta?, creo que no sabe lo que significa esa palabra señorita, o más bien creo que no conoce a esta joven a la que adoro, la que es mi mejor amiga.......... no, no sabes lo que es esa palabra, Sakura no es egoísta, si no piensa, ¿por que crees que hizo todo esto?  
  
_ ella sabía perfectamente el peligro que corría, lo que significaba hacer esto_ habló Kero  
  
¿Como no recordar todo?, si la misma Sakura le había dicho a su guardián lo que de seguro pasaría una vez liberado el sello por completo, ella sabía todo, Kero lo recordaba:  
  
* "_se que no esta bien esto, se que estoy poniendo en peligro muchas cosas, pero antes que todo esta mi familia, lo que más  
  
amo en este mundo, me importa bien poco mantener mi vida, o mantener el equilibrio de la magia, lo que me importa son los que amo_"*  
  
¿por que ella era tan terca?, ¿por que nunca pensaba en ella?, Kero bajó la cabeza recordando las palabras de su ama antes de abrir el sello, ¡¡maldición!!, no había podido hacer nada por ella, no había podido ayudarla como debía, había sido un verdadero tonto, un mal guardián, mejor dicho no se merecía llamarse guardián, ahora no sacaba nada con arrepentirse por que todo ya estaba hecho, su ama esta inconsciente, su ama no despertaba, el sello estaba aún libre, por que la misma persona que lo liberaba, era aquel que debía volverlo a cerrar, pero, ¿y si ella no despertaba?, eran demasiadas interrogantes sin respuestas, era una situación desesperante, si ella no despertaba el equilibrio de la magia se desmoronaría, las cartas se encerrarían de nuevo al ver que no tenían amo, pero por sobre todo quedarían tristes:  
  
_ hija por favor_ le dijo Fujitaka a su hija_ no nos dejes, sabes cuanto te queremos, sabes que eres mi niña, una vez tu madre me abandonó, tu no me hagas lo mismo, te lo suplicó  
  
El hombre abrazaba el cuerpo de la joven si saber que hacer, sin saber que decir, había perdido a su esposa cuando su pequeña hija era casi un bebe, y ahora Sakura estaba en peligro, no, se moriría si la perdía:  
  
_ ¿papá?  
  
Fue como si la tormenta se hubiera ido en seguida, como si tan solo esa dulce llamada haya regresado a la paz todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Sakura abrió los ojos con lentitud, estaba cansada, todo le dolía, sentía como si un gran accidente le hubiera pasado, y era extraño, no era algo normal, y lo más extraño era que su padre la tenía en sus brazos, con dulzura, pero se sentía bien, protegida de todo:  
  
_ ¿que esta pasando?  
  
_ nada mi pequeña, todo esta bien mi ángel, no te asustes_ le tranquilizó el señor Kinomoto_ estoy contigo  
  
_ el sello_ susurró la joven_ Hotohori  
  
_ todo acabó mi niña_ le sonrió el caballero_ todo esta bien  
  
La joven con calma intentó ponerse de pie y vio a su alrededor, todos los presentes la miraban preocupados, aunque Touya y Yue sonreían más aliviados, Kero estaba sin saber que hacer, la alegría que sentía al ver los ojos de su ama abiertos era demasiado grande, pero ella estaba asombrada al ver a todos presentes, incluso ellos, Eriol, Tomoyo, Atsuya y Li:  
  
_ ¿que hacen todos aquí?_ se atrevió a preguntar la joven mirando a su supuesto novio y a mejor amigo_ ¿por que están todos aquí?, ¿que esta pasando?  
  
_ calma niña_ le sonrió Touya_ todo a su tiempo, ni siquiera así se te quita lo atarantada  
  
_ lo importante es que tienes que cerrar el sello de nuevo_ le dijo Mark_ pero nosotros te vamos a ayudar para que nada malo te pase, después tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar  
  
Sin entender que tenía que ver su novio en todo, y por que tenía conocimiento de lo que pasaba, la joven se situó sobre el símbolo que estaba grabado en el suelo, Mark y Peter se situaron a los lados de la joven:  
  
_ sello del equilibrio, de la perfección entre el mal y el bien, es hora que vuelvas a lo que eras, que regreses al principio de tu existencia por el bien de la magia divina que guía nuestro mundo terrenal, regresa a lo que eras, vuelve a restaurar la balanza de lo sobrenatural  
  
Nuevamente al alrededor de la joven hechicera se formo un remolino de viento donde se podía denotar a la perfección el gran poder del sello, todos sentían como si flotaran, pronto la habitación comenzaba a desprender la misma energía de antes, Kero los miró a todos sabiendo lo que pasaría una vez que todo estuviera en su lugar:  
  
_ ¡¡¡debemos salir todos de esta habitación!!!_ les urgió el pequeño ser  
  
Todos obedecieron sin chistar, por suerte la joven hechicera no estaba sola, el sello que estaba bajo a ella desapareció:  
  
_ menos mal que se dio cuenta diosa y hechicera_ se escuchó una voz retumbar en la gran sala_ por suerte todo volvió a estar como siempre debió quedarse, por suerte fue usted misma la que cerró el umbral de las dimensiones encontradas, gracias hechicera por devolver este poder donde pertenece, al principio de todo  
  
Peter y Mark miraban a Sakura la cual tenía sus ojos frente a una muralla donde había algo tallado, se acercó para ver mejor y pudo notar que algo había escrito, no pudo evitar reír al descifrarlo:  
  
"todos los de corazón malvado serán condenados"  
  
Hotohori había desaparecido, ya no estaba, no se sentía su fuerza, no se sentía nada, solo que sabía la joven que el hombre a quien odiaba ya no estaba en ese mundo, había recibido lo que se merecía, miró a sus dos amigos los cuales la habían sorprendido, su novio el cual tenía cara de arrepentido, de seguro por haber ocultado una gran verdad:  
  
_ todo acabó pequeña_ le dijo Peter  
  
_ nosotros todavía tenemos que hablar_ les advirtió la joven_ con que acabé a mi no me basta, mejor salgamos de aquí, y no crean que voy a olvidar todo  
  
Abandonaron la habitación y se reunieron con todos los que esperaban fuera, Kerberos al ver a su ama se le tiró encima sonriendo, feliz de verla aún con vida:  
  
_ lo mejor que podemos hacer es irnos a casa y allá hablar_ sugirió Yue viendo a su ama  
  
La joven al ver a su ángel salió corriendo para refugiarse en sus brazos, como una pequeña niña miedosa, el guardián la recibió feliz de la vida, con el corazón rebozando en alegría al sentir junto a el a la pequeña niña, por que aunque los años pasaran y pasaran, para el por siempre iba a ser una niña:  
  
_ si, lo que más quiero es salir de este lugar_ dijo Touya de mala cara_ creo que le hemos dado mucha atención a este monstruo, dudo que se merezca tanto  
  
_ ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TOUYA!!!!!!!  
  
Todo el mundo se largo a reír por el rostro de la joven, se veía irritada, y su hermano no pudo evitar imitar a los demás y reír, por eso extrañaba a su hermana, la adoraba, aunque nunca lo iba a confesar, pero Sakura lo sabía, estaba consiente, pero también le gustaba pelear con el:  
  
_ creo que no pueden evitar demostrar lo mucho que se quieren_ comentó Atsuya  
  
_ puede ser Misato_ sonrió Fujitaka_ mira tu, recién vengo a notar que estas aquí  
  
_ con todo lo sucedido era algo normal, no se preocupe señor_ sonrió el amigo de la hechicera_ veo que el tener a su hija de nuevo bien lo tiene radiante  
  
Shaoran Li iba más adelante meditando en todo lo ocurrido, no podía creer todo lo que había visto, Hotohori, el padre de su prometida, aquel hombre en el cual su madre confiaba en plenitud, era simplemente aún increíble, no sabía como contar todo, pero sobre todo como decirle a su prometida todo lo que sucedió, y más era algo demasiado delicado el tener que comunicarle que el hombre estaba muerto, pero no, era algo difícil que lamentablemente nadie podía hacer por el, Arashi merecía saberlo de su boca:  
  
_ no camines tan rápido_ le pidió Tomoyo alcanzándolo_ pareciera que te arrancaras de algo  
  
_ no se de que me hablas_ negó el chico_ para mi todo sigue como siempre, solo que los problemas fueron solucionados con éxito, pero más allá de eso todo sigue igual.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
En la casa de los Kinomoto todos hablaban con alegría, la paz inundaba de nuevo cada rincón de sus corazones, de nuevo la paz era la reina y señora de todo, al fin cada cosa estaba en su lugar, aunque faltaban las explicaciones que se esperaban, primero que todo estaba lo de Sakura, la cual tenía que contar todo desde un principio, ella sabía que no podía evitar tocar el tema, pero bueno, por lo menos le serviría para desahogarse:  
  
_ Bueno, voy a comenzar a contarles todo, pero la verdad es que tengo que retroceder años atrás en los recuerdos, relatarlas desde la primera vez que me presente ante el concilio de hechiceros de Oriente:  
  
""""""""""""""""Recuerdos"""""""""""""""" _ ¿que?, pero Kero, no entiendo, solo he entrenado en el patio de la casa, ¿como los del concilio van a asentir mi poder?, si ni siquiera es tan fuerte,  
  
El guardián revoloteo alrededor de su ama, ya no era la niña de 11 años que había conocido, ahora era casi una mujer, bueno, una adolescente de hermosos 15 años, ya bastante alta para su edad, un cabello sedoso y largo color café claro, casi rubio, además de los bellos ojos verdes que parecían dos esmeraldas brillantes, un hermoso físico gracias a los constantes entrenamientos tanto psicológicos como físicos, simplemente era una joven especial:  
  
_ Ama, sabes muy bien que tu poder a aumentado más de los que pensábamos con Yue, la verdad es que es algo normal que el concilio lo haya notado, ya no eres solo la Card Master, eres más que eso, una gran hechicera, Sakurita, tus poderes han crecido demasiado, convéncete  
  
_ no se Kero, no se que creer, es demasiado raro lo que me dices, por más que sea poderosa a mi edad es mucho que en China sientan mi energía, creo que es una exageración, si tan fuerte lo fuera, Yue lo hubiese notado, pero no, el se fue y no ha regresado ni siquiera sintiendo mi energía crecer  
  
Hace un año que Yukito y Touya se había ido de la ciudad para seguir estudiando en la Universidad, para Sakura fue algo muy duro, a ambos chicos los adoraba, era tan igual para ella, sus dos hermanos mayores, y separarse de ello había sido doloroso, en especial cuando se comenzaba a sentir sola, su padre pasaba trabajando, si no hubiera sido por Kerberos ella hubiese pasado sola, ya Tomoyo no estaba con ella tampoco:  
  
_ bueno, da lo mismo lo que piense Sakurita, la cosa es que mandarán dos representantes de ellos, creo que se apellidan Hotohori y Misato, van a venir con una comisión, pero es Hotohori el que te evaluará  
  
_ ahhhhh, no se, de verdad que no me interesa """"""""""""""""........"""""""""""""""  
  
_ no se_ suspiró Sakura al tener que recordar_ en ese tiempo solo entrenaba, pensaba que solo para eso servía, aparte que la soledad me estaba matando, había perdido a todos mis amigos, mis hermanos, mi padre casi no tenía tiempo para mi, tenía que trabajar para seguir dándonos un vida cómoda, pero no notaba que su pequeña hija estaba quedando abandonada, si no hubiera sido por Kero no se que hubiese pasado conmigo, además que me confundí con todo eso del concilio, no sabía que querían de mi y me daba mucho miedo, no los conocía, por suerte Kero siempre me decía que el era mi guardián y que jamás dejaría que me hicieran daño, le creía por que siempre estaba conmigo  
  
Todos pudieron notar que la dulce mirada verde de la joven se había tornado triste y distante, como si estuviera absuelta en los recuerdos lejanos, como si le doliera recordar a parte que su voz estaba cargada de amargura, y quien mejor notaba eso, Kero, que la conocía. Tomoyo sentía dolor al escuchar a su amiga, al ver que no había estado con ella cuando más la había necesitado, se sentía culpable:  
  
_ en esa época conocí a ese hombre que arruinó mi vida, cuando lo vi no me causo temor  
  
""""""""""""""""Recuerdos"""""""""""""""" _ Señorita Kinomoto, el es Misato, tiene tu edad, y yo soy el señor Hotohori, me han hablado maravillas de ti, creo que ya incluso superaste a Clow_ le dijo el hombre tomando la mano de la joven en señal de respeto  
  
_ pues creo que no están errados_ le dijo Sakura algo inquieta_ es un placer conocerlos a ambos, lamento mucho no traer a uno de mis guardianes, pero no me gusta tener que esconderlo, señor Misato, ¿usted también es hechicero?  
  
_ si_ contestó el joven sorprendido al ver a la joven de quien tanto hablaba el concilio, era casi una niña_ pero mis poderes son de menos nivel, creo que nadie tiene el nivel de usted señorita  
  
_ estas en todo lo cierto_ sonrió Hotohori_ la brújula que posee el concilio para medir los poderes sintió la energía de esta hermosa dama, y no se equivoco puedo sentir claramente su poder y es muy grande, ya ni siquiera quiero pensar como será más adelante, cuando ya sea toda una mujer  
  
Sakura solo se sonrojó sintiéndose halagada por aquel hombre que parecía ser bueno, así que se calmó, ya no tenía miedo de estar con gente que no conociera, y más viendo a alguien de su edad, Misato era algo tímido, pero se denotaba que era bastante agradable, su mirada lo decía todo. Desde ese día, que mientras duraba la estadía de los del concilio, la joven pasaba a diario con ellos, gracias a eso no se sentía sola, y más gracias a Atsuya, el cual se estaba convirtiendo en alguien preciado, compartían muchos gustos, se llevaban muy bien, Hotohori solo los acompañaba, por que en verdad, Sakura y Atsuya pasaban solo, como dos buenos amigos. """""""""""""""".....""""""""""""""""  
  
_ me di cuenta que tenía un nuevo amigo_ miró al joven Chico con ternura_ noté que a pesar que el se tenía que ir no se olvidaría de mi, por que no éramos dos niños, además que nos había agradado mucho estar juntos, en especial cuando crecimos aún más, recuerdo como si fuera ayer nuestro primer carrete, la primera salida nocturna que tuve con el, tiempo antes de salir del colegio, Atsuya me vino a visitar, allí fue cuando todo comenzó, supuestamente el había venido solo, pero no, los dos nos equivocamos, después de los primeros días de pasarla bien, de tener mi primera borrachera... si papá, mi primera borrachera_ le confesó la joven al ver que su padre la miraba asombrado_ me gusto el alcohol por que me hacía olvidar muchas cosas, pero también fue mi perdición, la noche de despedida para Atsuya, esa noche que la recordé día a día, y que hasta hoy es la causa de mis desgracias  
  
""""""""""""""""Recuerdos"""""""""""""""" _ voy al baño_ se disculpó la joven algo mareada_ no te muevas de aquí  
  
Atsuya solo sonrió y vio como su compañera de parranda se alejaba y se perdía en medio de la gente, no se quejaba, las vacaciones habían sido mejor de lo esperado. Sakura se acercó al baño cuando sintió que una mano la tomaba bruscamente del brazo, como si solo quisiera hacerle daño, la joven sintió dolor, cuando vio el rostro de aquel hombre, de su desgracia, la miraba con odio, y no entendía por que:  
  
_ ¿que hace usted aquí?, suélteme me hace daño_ le ordenó ella molesta  
  
_ no lo voy hacer aún niña, es bien sencillo lo que quiero decirte, más bien ordenarte mocosa_ le dijo el hombre_ creo que esta demás explicarte lo que es el sello del equilibrio_ ella lo miró asombrada_ pues veo que si, quiero que lo liberes, y pronto, que me des su poder  
  
_ ¿que?, usted esta loco, ¿sabe lo que pasaría con la magia, tiene idea de lo que me pide?, no eso jamás lo haré, ¡¡¡¡y ya suélteme si no voy a gritar!!!_ le dijo la joven asustada  
  
_ no mocosa, ya te dije, la cosa es bien fácil, conozco a tu familia, se donde esta tu hermano y tu otro guardián, se que hace tu padre, no voy a dudar dos veces en terminar con ellos si no haces lo que te digo_ le amenazó Hotohori_ quiero que liberes el sello, si no tus adorados familiares se mueren..... y no creo que quieras eso  
  
Se sentía mareada por todo lo que le estaba pasando, no comprendía lo que sucedía, no entendía por que ese hombre estaba allí, no entendía nada:  
  
_ te tendré vigilada, más te vale no intentar nada, y hacer lo que te ordenó  
  
El hombre se alejó de ella rápidamente, Sakura solo sentía como le dolía el brazo por el apretón, se lo revisó y si, lo tenía bastante morado, los dedos marcado de aquel maldito, se apoyó en un muro y suspiró, con miedo y frustración por que sus poderes no le habían servido de nada en esos momentos, entró al baño y se lavó la cara, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta que algo le estaba sucediendo, ni menos Atsuya, tenía que primero investigar que tanto poder tenía aquel hombre tanto en el concilio, como fuera de el """""""""""""""".............""""""""""""""""  
  
_ nada pude hacer, por que Hotohori si tenía poder, no solo en el concilio del Oriente, si no además en el del Occidente, tuve que callar, tuve que guardarme toda esa presión para mi, vivir con eso mientras investigaba como poder abrir el sello, temiendo por la vida de mi familia, temiendo por ti_ miró a su hermano_ que estabas tan lejos con Yuki, temiendo por mi padre que pasaba en excavaciones lejos de mi protección, de allí vino el acoso de el, seguido se comunicaba conmigo para saber que tan avanzada iba con el trabajo, que tan bien me estaba yendo, era un tipo que me daba asco y miedo, no sabía como hacer todo, no entendía de que me servía ser la más poderosa si nada podía hacer por salvarme  
  
_ Sakura_ susurró Kero al ver el rostro de su ama  
  
_ no te preocupes Kero, sabes que no me hace bien recordar_ sonrió la joven amargamente  
  
Miró a su alrededor para toparse con la mirada de Li, el joven por el cual se había hecho una joven fría en el sentido amoroso, sin ganas de volver a sufrir por amor se negaba a abrir su corazón a miles de chicos que daban todo por una sonrisa de ella, pero eso no le importaba, su corazón se había cerrado a todo sentimiento, por que no quería volver a sufrir, no quería pasar de nuevo por lo mismo, con una vez le había bastado, pero no dos ni tres, se lo había prometido por el bien de ella misma y de su salud mental:  
  
_ desde allí que comencé a trabajar para el, pero al mismo tiempo trataba de demorar la situación lo que más se pudiera, pero al final el se dio cuenta de lo que quería y volvió a visitarme, a amenazarme, no me quedó otra que hacer lo que el me pedía al final, pero salió lo del concilio y las pruebas al líder del grupo mágico_ miró a Li_ pensé en parte que eso me ayudaría a seguir retrasando la situación, pero resulto que el hombre era el padre de la prometida del joven Li.......... si_ miró a sus amigos_ yo también me asombré mucho al saberlo, y Kero también, no me lo esperaba, nunca me lo esperé  
  
_ si nos dimos cuenta_ le dijo Eriol sonriendo_ y bastante asombrados nos dejaste a todos con eso, no entendíamos lo que sucedía, ni menos Shaoran  
  
_ sufrí al saber por lo que estabas pasando y me sentía tan mal por no poder estar a tu lado amiga_ le susurró Tomoyo_ fui una pésima amiga, no valgo nada, no merezco ni siquiera que me hables  
  
_ no digas eso_ le negó la hechicera_ al contrario, en esos momentos fui feliz al ver que nadie de mis amigos estaban cerca, así Hotohori jamás me amenazaría con hacerle daño a ellos  
  
Las dos chicas se sonrieron, y Tomoyo se tranquilizó al ver que su amiga no sentía rencor por no haber estado en momentos que más Sakura había necesitado de una amiga:  
  
_ pero bueno_ sonrió Sakura_ ya saben parte de la historia, ahora soy yo la que quiere respuestas  
  
Touya, Yukito y el padre de los hermanos Kinomoto miraron a los amigos de la joven, es decir a Peter y a Mark, eran necesarias muchas respuestas de ellos, y los dos chicos entendieron, Mark se puso de pie y miró a su novia, se acercó a ella con ternura y le tomó una mano:  
  
_ nosotros nacimos con la misión de ayudar al que fuera el ser puro elegido para abrir el sello, siempre se tuvo la posibilidad que algo como lo que paso ocurriría_ dijo el joven norteamericano_ cuando te conocimos jamás pensamos que tu fueras la chica elegida, la verdad que no nos acercamos a ti por eso, si no que nos caíste bien, en especial a Peter, el te quiere y te considera su mejor amiga de verdad, yo me enamoré de ti por quien eres, una joven inteligente, amable, especial, aunque siempre noté algo raro en ti, nunca sospechamos quien eras en verdad, pero.... bueno  
  
_ ahhhh, ya basta amigo mío_ le pidió Peter sentándose al lado de su mejor amiga_ ya todos sabes que estas loco por esta hermosura, pero deja de ser tan evidente, sabes que no puedes................. digo  
  
Mark miró de mala cara a su amigo por estar diciendo idioteces, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Sakura, quien iba a preguntar, pero prefirió mantenerse en silencio, no quería meterse en problemas, o por lo menos meter en problemas a sus amigos, ni menos a ellos. Shaoran miraba en silencio toda la situación y bajo la cabeza siendo notado esto por Eriol, el cual entendió lo que pasaba, lamentablemente ya estaba tomadas todas las decisiones, no había nada más que hacer, Shaoran se iba a casar, total Arashi no tenía nada que ver en los problemas, y Sakura se veía feliz con su novio, no habían razones para volver al pasado, eso ya no importaba:  
  
_ bueno, mejor será que Sakura descanse_ dijo Fujitaka_ creo que ha sido un día algo agotados  
  
_ si estoy de acuerdo padre_ le apoyó su hijo varón_ además todos a lo mejor tienen cosas que hacer  
  
_ vamos ama_ le dijo Kero a la niña que tanto quería_ yo te acompañó como siempre  
  
Todos sonrieron al ver a Kero tan apegado a la chica, realmente se notaba que la quería mucho, se notaba que daría su vida por protegerla de todo:  
  
_ esta bien Kero, bueno, me despido, Peter, Mark, nos vemos mañana, Atsuya, Li, Eriol, Tomoyo, me gustaría que me avisaran cuando se van para despedirlos_ les dijo la joven cordialmente_ nos vemos  
  
La joven subió por la escalera, Li la siguió con la mirada, realmente la joven parecía haber cambiado en algo, aunque no sabía en que, en su mirada ya no había rencor, al contrario, se veía más tranquila que nunca:  
  
_ bueno, nosotros nos retiramos_ se disculpó Mark_ señor Fujitaka, jóvenes  
  
_ mañana paso a buscar a Sakurita como todos los días_ sonrió Peter  
  
Se fueron de la casa dijando solo a los jóvenes Chinos y a la familia de la joven hechicera en la sala, no había mucho que hablar ya, pero por algún motivo Li no atinaba a decir que se fueran, al contrario, no tenía ganas de dejar esa casa:  
  
_ Tomoyo, ha paso mucho tiempo sin saber de tu madre y de ti_ le dijo a la amiga de su hija el dueño de casa_ estas muy grande, ya toda una mujer  
  
_ gracias_ se sonrojó la joven causando la risa de su novio_ bueno, la verdad es que ya no vivo con mi madre_ miró a su novio volviendo a sonrojarse_ vivo con Eriol, mi novio  
  
_ wow, lo que digo, ya eres toda una mujer_ sonrió el caballero.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Sakura Cerró los ojos, aunque no podía conciliar el sueño, si bien todo había terminado al fin y podía descansar tranquila, el saber que el, el estaba abajo, en la sala de su casa, con su familia le ponía inquieta, aunque lo intentará negar, sentía algo por el, pero no.......... el se iba a casar y ella tenía un novio maravilloso.  
  
  
  
Continuara...........  
  
Notas: regrese, muchas gracias a todas las que me escribieron Mails presionándome para continuar, lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el cap, espero que lo hayan disfrutado bastante, tal como lo disfruté yo al escribirlo, y no se desesperen, se que me demoró, pero llegó. Un beso a todos..... Serena Serenity_mj@hotmail.com 


	10. Escucha a tu Corazón

Escucha a tu Corazón  
Era un nuevo día, ya no habían presiones, amenazas, solo existía el día completo, libre, solo tenía que ser ella misma, solo ella, la misma joven que siempre sonreía, ahora tenía que hacer lo mismo, ser feliz, o por lo menos intentar serlo, se levantó con pereza, no tenía ganas de hacerlo, necesitaba descansar, pero como día de semana, tenía que ir a clases, no podía darse el lujo de faltar, justo cuando estaba en plena época de exámenes, además que le estaba yendo muy bien, y no quería bajar sus notas, aunque tenía que ser sincera, casi no había estudiado por esos días, las cosas sucedidas le habían impedido hacer su vida normal, y ahora, tenía que ponerse al día de nuevo:  
  
_ Sakurita_ Kerberos entró a la habitación sonriente_ mi niña linda, ¿dormiste bien?  
  
_ si Kero_ le contestó la joven mirando a su guardián_ te quiero_ susurró la joven_ has sido el que siempre ha estado conmigo en todas, la verdad es que no se que haría sin ti, has sido mi pilar día a día desde que saliste de ese libro, y no me quejo, ha sido lo mejor  
  
El pequeño ser voló alrededor de la joven con felicidad absoluta, le encantaba la idea de verla bien, de saber que al fin la joven no tenía que hacer nada que atentara contra su vida, estaba a salvo de todo, era lo único que le importaba, que ella, su amita estaba bien, la joven podría volver a hacer su vida sin pensar en los demás, solo en ella misma, lo que por supuesto se merecía, Kero sonrió feliz:  
  
_ ¿vas a ir a clases?_ preguntó el guardián_ te pregunto por que creo que Eriol y los demás van a venir a la hora de almuerzo, tu padre los invitó  
  
_ si, tengo que ir, sabes que tengo exámenes, necesito unos libro y conseguir la materia que me perdí, no se si llegaré antes de que ellos se vallan_ le dijo Sakura  
  
La verdad es que no quería estar con ellos, por que lamentablemente entre ellos estaba Li, y ahora lo que menos quería era estar en el mismo lugar con el, necesitaba pensar demasiadas cosas, y el tenerlo cerca no le ayudaba en nada, al contrario, le perturbaba enormemente, le hacía sentir extraña. La joven bajó la cabeza, la verdad es que le quedaban demasiadas cosas por solucionar, necesitaba meditar bastante acerca de lo que iba a hacer con su vida de ahora en adelante, tenía que tomar en cuanta que tenía la gran responsabilidad de ser Kiana Miuki, la gran hechicera, conocida por todo el concilio, la joven más poderosa de todo el mundo, le gustara o no tenía muchas responsabilidades aún sobre sus hombros, el descansar era solo un sueño que tenía desde hace años, pero que aún no lo podía cumplir:  
  
_ te quedaste pensativa ama_ le dijo Kero_ ¿que pasa?  
  
_ nada, bueno, voy a bajar para tomar algo e irme a clases, cualquier cosas ya sabes como ubicarme  
  
_ esta bien_ suspiró el guardián  
  
La joven desapareció por la puerta, por desgracias, no, no podía engañar a Kero, ya que el la conocía demasiado bien y sabía que algo pasaba con ella, lo notaba en su mirada, tenía un cierto brillo que no comprendía, por que era tristeza, era algo extraño en la joven:  
  
_ bueno, espero que te valla bien_ habló para si mismo Kerberos_ es hora de que tu puedas ser feliz ahora, ya te lo mereces, ya no quiero ver que sufres en silencio, no quiero ver que todo a tu alrededor depende de ti, solo espero que sepas tomar las decisiones correctas, si no después te lamentaras y eso es lo peor que te puede pasar, creo que ya has sufrido bastante, es tu turno de buscar la felicidad.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
La casa de los Kinomoto estaba siendo ocupada por los poderosos hechiceros, aunque Sakura no estaba presente, lo que tenía de mala gana a Tomoyo, esperaba verla, después de todo le quedaba bastante poco tiempo en el país, después tendría que volver a Inglaterra con su novio, y eso la hacía sentir triste, Shaoran por otro lado estaba algo alejado, la verdad es que Eriol casi lo había obligado a acompañarlos, según el joven líder del clan Li, no quería ir por que estaba algo cansado, no se lo creyó nadie, por lo que lo sacaron a la fuerza con la ayuda de Atsuya, el cual constantemente miraba la hora:  
  
_ Tomoyo, aún no me dices como esta tu madre_ le dijo el dueño de la casa  
  
_ esta bastante bien, aunque no la veo casi nunca por culpa de sus viajes de negocios, pero bueno, es su trabajo, y le gusta, pero le ha ido bastante bien en todo_ le contó la joven_ y a mi en los estudios me ha ido de maravillas, estudio diseño y me faltan dos años para terminar, pero ya puedo ejercer, aunque con todo lo que ha pasado no he tenido tiempo  
  
_ ¿y tu mocoso?_ Touya miraba con cierto rencor al joven Li  
  
_ ¿que te importa?  
  
_ tienes razón, además dudo que hayas cambiado mocoso  
  
_ no sean inmaduros_ Sakura entró en la casa acompañada de su mejor amigo y de su novio_ creo que no tienen razones para pelear, ya están bastante grandes  
  
Los dos chicos desviaron la mirada para ocultar el sonrojo que tenían, aunque Li estaba más sonrojado por otra cosa que de vergüenza, la joven tomo asiento al lado de su padre, Tomoyo le sonrió dulcemente, y Eriol solo suspiró viendo que Sakura seguía teniendo en parte esa fría actitud, no sabía como decir que le molestaba, que estaba harto de verla actuar, y lo malo que parecía que solo el lo notaba:  
  
_ vengo agotada_ se quejó la recién llegada_ la verdad es que no pienso volver a faltar a clases en mi vida, esto de ponerse al día es lo peor, así que te agradecería mucho Li que le comunicaras a tu concilio que Kiana Miuki estará fuera del mundo mágico por un tiempo  
  
_ eres una hechicera, y como tal tienes responsabilidades  
  
_ Eriol por favor, no veo que tu siendo también hechicero tengas una vida como la mía, no sabes lo que estas diciendo por que has podido vivir una vida normal  
  
_ sabes, estuve muy feliz de volver a saber de ti, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro_ le dijo el no aguantando dar a conocer lo que sentía_ veo que eres demasiado superficial, todos hemos cambiado, pero no se si tu lo hiciste para bien o para mal  
  
La joven de cabellera castaña quedó de piedra, no se esperaba esa actitud del joven, de el que era un gran amigo, que había sido demasiado importante en su vida, gracias a el era quien era, por que el la había elegido en el pasado, y ahora, el tenía esa actitud:  
  
_ a ti nada te he hecho_ se defendió ella  
  
_ el ser como eres basta, mírate, eres fría, te crees la gran cosa, eres demasiado superficial, crees que todos deben hacer lo que tu dices, siempre quieres todo a tu modo, y lo peor, lo peor es que no demuestras lo que en verdad sientes, estas cerrada en un mundo en el cual en verdad no quieres vivir  
  
Todos estaban en silencio, no se atrevían a meterse en esa discusión verbal que a decir verdad, tenía mucho de cierto, Touya estaba junto a Yukito, y sintió que Eriol estaba diciéndole a su hermana lo que el hace tiempo tenía atragantado en su garganta, Tomoyo no hallaba donde meterse, si su novio tenía razón, pero nadie tenía el derecho de meterse en la vida de esa joven:  
  
_ creo que mejor paran aquí, si no todo va a terminar peor_ les dijo Kero atreviéndose a opinar  
  
_ nada que todo quede aquí, Eriol, tu no eres quien para venir a decirme si lo que hago esta bien o mal, la verdad es que he vivido bastante bien mi vida así, y no necesito que me digan lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer  
  
_ ¿sabes?, me das lastima, por que sabes muy bien que no estas bien, sabe sque por dentro tu corazón se esta pudriendo por no poder ser sincera  
  
_ ya, déjame en paz_ Sakura comenzó a avanzar hasta la puerta de la cocina_ no quiero que me digas nada más, estas en mi casa y no tienes derecho  
  
_ ah no, esta conversación no a terminado_ la siguió Eriol  
  
Nadie quiso salir tras ellos, a lo mejor le hacía bien a Sakura escuchar unas cuantas verdades, aunque al mismo tiempo temían que todo terminara mal. Eriol y la joven Kinomoto dentro de la cocina se quedaron mirando desafiantes, en verdad, los dos tenían muchas cosas más que decir:  
  
_ di la verdad, di lo que sientes, di que tu corazón aún le pertenece al jefe del clan Li, no sigas con una mentira que no te llevará a ningún lado  
  
La joven miró a Eriol con rabia:  
  
_ nunca he sido feliz, desde que encontré tus malditas cartas que mi vida no ha sido como la soñé, tu me condenaste a esto, tu me condenaste a una vida llena de cosas diferentes que nunca he necesitado, tu eres el único culpable de que yo no sea feliz, podías haber elegido a otra, pero no, por que se claramente que el destino estaba escrito, que tu en el pasado me elegiste como tu sucesora, tu eres la maldición en mi vida  
  
La voz de la joven tiritaba, sintiendo cosas demasiado raras en su corazón, el tenerlo allí, frente a ella, le llenaba de rabia, más por que podía al final decir todo lo que tenía que estar guardándose, todo lo que su corazón había acumulado por muchos años. Si nunca negó que quería mucho a Eriol, pero por el había encontrado las cartas, por el Li había aparecido en su vida, por el habían ocurrido en su vida todo lo que había tenido que pasar sola, sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada por ella. Las eternas noches de llantos, las eternas noches de insomnio, sin contar las noches en que tenía que mentir a su padre diciendo que estaba bien, cuando por dentro se estaba muriendo, mientras los demás vivían una vida tranquila y feliz:  
  
_ Sakura  
  
_ no, ya no me digas nada, quiero que todos ustedes se vallan de mi vida lo más pronto posible, quiero que se alejen de mi de una buena vez, quiero intentar ser feliz de nuevo Eriol, y para eso los necesito a todos lejos de mi  
  
_ ¿Por qué niegas que lo amas?  
  
_ por que la antigua Sakura, la niña que ustedes conocieron era la que lo amaba, pero no la de ahora, no la que por ella misma ha podido salir adelante, esta nueva persona no ama a Li, odia su pasado, y Li, tu, Tomoyo, son parte de ese pasado que deje atrás  
  
La joven le dio la espalda, no quería que el viera las lágrimas que estaban fluyendo de sus ojos, no quería que sintiera pena por ella, nunca más:  
  
_ ¿es lo que deseas en verdad?  
  
_ si, es lo que más anhelo, por lo menos haz eso por mi, ya que me condenaste a una vida incierta, has por lo menos lo que te pido, dejen mi vida de una buena vez, tu me condenaste a una vida que jamás pedí, ahora tu mismo, al menos hazme el favor de dejarme ser feliz  
  
El joven sin decir nada salió de la cocina, todos lo quedaron mirando, esperando que dijera algo, cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, pero por la cara que tenía nada bueno había pasado:  
  
_ Tomoyo, será mejor que nos vallamos, quiero mañana tomar el primer vuelo que salga a Inglaterra  
  
_ Mi amor_ susurró la joven sin entender nada  
  
_ vamos_ dijo nuevamente saliendo de la sala sin decir nada más  
  
Li y Atsuya quedaron de piedra, y Fujitaka miró la puerta de la cocina, donde estaba aún su hija, Touya se iba a poner de pie, pero Yukito se lo impidió.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Su vida había estado llena de sueños, sueños que con el tiempo en vez de cumplirse, fueron muriendo sin esperanzas, eso era ella una joven que no tenía esperanzas, aunque fuera ella una joven ante los ojos de todos ejemplar por dentro estaba casi vacía, cada suceso en su vida había ido dejando espacios vacíos en su alma, cada cosa que le sucedía iban matando sus ganas por vivir, todo en si para ella iba muriendo:  
  
_ Sakurita_ Kero la miraba desde abajo del árbol_ ¿puedo subir?  
  
_ La joven solo asintió con una sonrisa, el su guardián, su eterno amigo, el único que siempre estaba a su lado ante todo, sin miedos, sin reproches:  
  
_ se fueron todos, incluso tu novio y su amigo, tu padre no quiso molestarte, sabría que estarías aquí, tu hermano salió con Yukito_ le comunicó el guardián_ así que ya todo esta en paz de nuevo  
  
_ Kerito, ¿crees que existe un futuro feliz para todas las personas?  
  
_ por supuesto amita, sabes que si, es por eso que todos luchan día a día, para poder conseguir ser felices  
  
_ya no creo en eso_ confesó la chica_ toda mi vida han sido luchas, pero no por ser feliz, por sobrevivir ante todo lo que se me atraviesa, por intentar seguir viva, no he tenido un minuto para poder pensar en verdad en mi futuro, por que además se que será como mi presente, Kero desde hace mucho tiempo deje de tener esperanzas por ser feliz, no se que es lo que tengo que esperar en verdad  
  
_ Sakura, lo que pasa es que estas resentida, nada más  
  
_ no Kero, no es eso, es que la vida me ha hecho así, cada vez que estoy logrando ser feliz, teniendo paz a mi alrededor, algo mata todo de golpe y me deja de nuevo mal,  
  
El guardián dudo un momento antes de hablar, pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía seguir viendo a su ama así, no ahora que lo malo había pasado:  
  
_ ama, piensa por un momento si has buscado la felicidad, a lo mejor no has luchado por lo que deseas, mira bien dentro de tu corazón, mira lo que tu alma desea y ve si has buscado lo correcto, a lo mejor te vas a enojar, pero tienes que aceptar lo que es cierto, quieres a Mark, el a sido alguien muy importante en tu vida, en parte ha sido un escape de tu verdadera realidad, pero en verdad no lo amas por que tu corazón siempre le ha pertenecido a alguien más, y es Li, aunque me duela reconocerlo, es a Li a quien amas, es Li el único hombre que te podría ayudar a encontrar la felicidad de verdad, abre tu corazón, aprende de una buena vez a perdonar, saca ese rencor que tienes que te hace daño, comienza a luchar por ti, te lo digo, por que te conozco demasiado bien, he estado contigo siempre, y lo seguiré estando, ama, levántate y lucha por lo que amas, lucha por Li, que en su mirada se nota que también te ama, enfrenta tus miedos, es hora que dejes de llorar sin hacer nada de verdad, es hora que te pongas de pie con la cabeza erguida y luches ahora la batalla final, la batalla por ser feliz de una buena vez, y se que vencerás, por que siempre lo logras, Sakura, la felicidad esta en tus manos, no dejes que se escurra por tus dedos como el agua lo hace  
  
La joven estaba asombrada por cada palabra del guardián, no esperaba que Kero alguna vez le dijera todo eso, no esperaba que el le dijera esas cosas de Li, cuando siempre lo había rechazado, pero analizando las palabras del animalito, no le quedaba más que reconocer lo que nunca había sido una mentira:  
  
_ ¿Qué esperas? creo que se va mañana, Atsuya me lo dijo, ve por tu felicidad ama, sabes bien que lo que te haga sonreír al final me hará feliz a mi también.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Eriol junto a Li miraban la luna, la última noche en Japón, el joven Li se llegaría a casar, después de todo, su prometida no tenía la culpa de nada, de seguro ni siquiera sabía aún lo que había pasado con su padre, de seguro la joven sufriría bastante al saber la verdad, que su padre estaba muerto, que su padre había sido un traidor. Tomoyo ya estaba durmiendo, no había querido hablar nada después de haber llegado al departamento, la pobre estaba demasiado confundida con todo lo sucedido, y Atsuya, bueno, el estaba encerrado en su dormitorio rogando que lo que Kero le había dicho fuera verdad:  
  
_ de verdad me cuesta asumir la actitud que tomaste, jamás me lo hubiera esperado, estabas tan contento como Tomoyo de volverla a ver  
  
_ ella ya no es la misma que conocimos, necesitaba comprobarlo, no me equivoqué, si me alegré de ver que se había convertido en una gran hechicera, pero su corazón es de piedra  
  
Eriol a pesar de todo estaba algo mal, el tener que terminar la amistad con Sakura de esa manera le había hecho daño, cosa que no iba a asumir frente a su novia para no preocuparla, pero con Li era diferente, el no le iba a reprochar nada, por el contrario, el le entendía a la perfección:  
  
_ a lo mejor si le hubieras dicho que aún la amas_ le dijo Eriol al jefe del concilio  
  
_ nada hubiésemos ganado_ le dijo Li_ ella no me hubiera escuchado, lo se  
  
_ inténtalo  
  
Ambos jóvenes miraron al cielo, en el, la joven Kinomoto con la carta vuelo estaba flotando, las alas en su espalda la hacían verse como un autentico ángel. Simplemente Eriol estaba paralizado, después de la pelea que había tenido con ella pensaba que jamás en su vida la volvería a ver, pero no, allí estaba ella, siempre tan majestuosa, como toda una gran hechicera, la más poderosa de todos los tiempos, no sabía que pensar, no sabía si creer que allí, frente a ellos estaba la gran hechicera que ahora conocían, o la misma inocente joven que había conocido de niños:  
  
_ yo también quiero hablar contigo Shaoran, Eriol, por favor  
  
_esta bien, los dejo_ dijo Eriol sin poner barrera a nada  
  
El joven se fue sin dejar de pensar que todo no era más que un sueño, lo que el había estado esperando que en verdad sucediera, pero no, todo era realidad, la joven estaba allí, en el balcón esperando hablar con Li, algo que nadie jamás hubiese esperado en verdad:  
  
_ ¿de verdad quieres hablar conmigo?, digo, hace un momento estabas negada a todo, te peleaste con Eriol por lo mismo, no entiendo  
  
_ yo tampoco, pero un ser muy inteligente me dijo cosas demasiado sabias esta noche, que debo reconocer como ciertas, como todos soy humano, y puedo cometer errores de vez en cuando, no soy la mujer perfecta que el concilio cree, creo que me falta mucho por crecer todavía_ reconoció la joven haciendo que sus alas desaparecieran_ hace mucho tiempo que tuve que madurar Li, hace mucho tiempo que tuve que crecer a la fuerza, dejar de ser una niña, por que el gran mago Clow me había condenado a una vida que yo no quería en verdad, me habían condenado a ser una hechicera, cuando lo único que yo deseaba era una vida normal, como los amigos que tenía, con el tiempo supe que no sería cierto, en un principio esto de la magia me parecía entretenido, era como un juego solamente, pero no era así, con el tiempo tuve que comenzar a entrenar, por que era la elegida de los tiempos, la hechicera más poderosa que podría haber en el mundo, que marcaría una historia, por eso Clow me había elegido a mi por, eso era yo la que tenía que tener las cartas, mi vida estaba siendo una pesadilla, un niño cuando niña me hizo la promesa de regresar por mi, y nunca lo cumplió, yo tenía la esperanza que lo hiciera, pero no, desapareció de mi vida también sin dar explicaciones de nada_ Li bajó la cabeza_ odiaba a todos, por que ya no creía en nada, hasta que apareció una nueva pesadilla, Hotohori, ese maldito que quería hacer lo que quería conmigo, solo por que podía tenerme amenazada, no se, creo que ante el me sentí como una cobarde  
  
_ Sakura  
  
_ no digas nada por favor, necesito hablar_ le pidió ella casi en suplica_ todo el mundo me cree la niña perfecta, las mejores notas, un novio con dinero, rodeada de las mejores y más prestigiosas familias, pero jamás nadie se ha puesto a pensar que me siento vacía, que me siento vacía, por que en verdad no tengo nada, nunca me enamoré de mi novio, y se que jamás lo podría hacer, el es excepcional, siempre me ha tratado bien, me respeta, me aprecia, me ayuda, pero por más que he querido amarlo no he podido, y es tu culpa_ el joven la miro asombrado_ si, como lo oyes, tu culpa, hasta antes de viajar a tu país tenía mi vida casi controlada, hasta que te tuve frente a mi de nuevo, mis temores, mis odios, todos salieron a la luz de nuevo, sintiéndome desprotegida, aunque no lo creas, se que ante ti hubo una mujer fría y segura de si misma, pero por dentro yo no me sentía así, me escudaba en Kiana, esa mujer única que el concilio ama, me escude en ella para verte con otros ojos, pero en verdad no pude, y cuando me besaste supe que era así, mis temores eran todos ciertos, solo una vez me he enamorado, y esa vez me di cuenta que era cierto, por eso quise salir corriendo cuanto antes de allí, por eso me volvía Japón dejando mi trabajo inconcluso, por que contra lo que mi corazón sentía no podía luchar, trate, trate, pero por más que quise no pude, no pude_ una lágrima comenzaba a caer por su mejilla_ no pude  
  
La joven se callo, bajó la mirada, no quería sentirse tan vulnerable como estaba siendo, ya era demasiado, y lo que mas odiaba era estar en una posición como esa. Shaoran lentamente procesaba en su cerebro cada palabra que ella le había dicho allí, intentaba comprender todo, pero le era tan difícil, su corazón le decía, le gritaba algo, pero su mente se lo negaba diciendo que no era más que un sueño. Pero la vio, allí estaba ella, tan delicada, tan sensible a cualquier cosa, como una delicada flor, que al más delicado contacto se fuera a deshojar, allí estaba ella, quita sin poder decir nada más. Se acercó a ella y con su mano le alzó el rostro:  
  
_ si es un sueño de verdad no quiero despertar_ le susurró el_ por que ya estoy cansado de soñar contigo, abrir mis ojos y darme cuenta que solo fue eso, un maldito sueño que me duele en el alma, Sakura, jamás te quise hacer daño, pero fui un cobarde que no pudo asumir nada  
  
No había para que seguir hablando, por lo que el joven corto por lo sano, acortó la distancia entre ellos, sellando el mágico momento con un beso, un beso que había comenzado en China y que al fin estaba terminando como debía, al fin el final que todo esperaban había llegado, un beso donde había insertas miles de emociones, emociones que estaban siendo descargadas al final, de verdad, sin tener que regresar a la realidad y pensar que todo había sido un sueño, ahora era verdad, su verdad, el joven la abrazó con suma fuerza apretándola contra su cuerpo con el fin de no dejarla escapar por nada del mundo, tal vez queriendo fundirse con ella en un solo abrazo, ella se separó de el con cuidado, y dejo reposar su cabeza en el pecho de el:  
  
_ dime que no saldrás corriendo ahora_ le pidió en un susurro_ dime que no te escaparás de nuevo dejándome sin saber que pensar  
  
_ no podría hacerlo_ le confesó ella_ no podría hacerlo por que no quiero  
  
sin saber lo que estaba haciendo el chico la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a avanzar por el departamento, ella solo le miraba abrazada a su cuello sin decir nada, la verdad es que no quería decir nada, solo sabía que al final podía confiar en el. Minutos después la joven no sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo, no entendía en si como no se había podido dominar ella misma, todo había sido más fuerte que ella, aunque ella no había puesto resistencia, o mejor dicho no había querido hacerlo, suspiró al sentir los labios del chico en su cuello, suspiró al notar donde había terminado todo, al principio una pequeña charla, aunque ella había sido la que había hablado, palabras que ella había tenido encerradas en su corazón y que al fin había logrado decir, luego la explosión de los sentimientos, terminando en un beso como el que ya se habían dado en China, solamente que la situación había tomado un rumbo diferente, ahora el estaba sobre ella saboreando su piel con dulzura, la había llevado a su habitación sin decir nada, a lo mejor sus miradas hablaban por ambos, de seguro no eran necesarias las palabras:  
  
_ Shaoran_ susurró ella al sentir que el comenzaba a despojarla de su blusa  
  
_ no digas nada, solo piensa en que ahora no te podrás escapar de mi, serás mía, solo mía como siempre debió ser, sin importar lo que haya pasado en todo este tiempo, no te dejaré escapar no seré inmaduro como lo estaba haciendo, creyendo que todo lo que hacía estaba bien, aunque no era así, todo estaba mal, mi vida no era nada sin tu presencia, ahora y nunca quiero estar así de nuevo, quiero que tu estés a mi lado por siempre  
  
El volvió a la tarea que había comenzado, ninguno de los dos podía negar más lo que era verdad, se amaban, aunque al principio hubieran pensado que era solo por que dos niños se enamoraron, ahora no podía negar nada, se amaban más que nunca, se amaban como dos personas adultas, se amaban con todo el corazón y el cuerpo lo estaba demostrando de la mejor manera que podía, sus corazones latían apresuradamente, sus cuerpos necesitaban del contacto físico, el necesitaba sentir la piel desnuda de la joven a su tacto, el quería recorrerla con sus manos lentamente asegurándose de comenzar a conocer cada rincón de ella:  
  
_ no voy a dejar que esta vez pienses con la cabeza, vas a tener que hacerlo con el corazón, te amo, te amo Sakura y quiero que seas uno conmigo, quiero que sigamos juntos por la eternidad misma, quiero que solo tu seas mi vida, nada más que tu, que nada más importe, quiero que ya que eres mi pasado, seas mi presente y por supuesto mi futuro  
  
_ tengo una doble vida_ le dijo ella tratando de reincorporarse sobre la cama_ soy dos personas a la vez  
  
_ lo se, y me encantas como Kiana_ le besó el cuello_ y como Sakura, aprendí a conocer a las dos de nuevo, y creo que el concilio estaría demasiado feliz si supiera lo que esta pasando con nosotros, para el concilio tu eres demasiado importante, si les dijeras que se pusieran de cabeza, te aseguro que lo harían  
  
El joven se apoderó nuevamente de sus labios con dulzura, y siguió bajando por su cuello, y siguió bajando, quería embriagarse con su cuerpo, quería que ella fuera solamente de el, y lo iba a hacer, ella sería de el, sin importar terceras personas, sin que nadie más importara algo, ya estaba cansado de pensar en los demás, ahora que Dios le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad no la perdería tan fácilmente:  
  
_ Shaoran_ suspiró la joven  
  
_ quiero hacerte el amor, aunque sea un pecado por no estar casados, al menos esto me asegurara de que nadie más te podrá separar de mi Sakura.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Un nuevo día se abría en Japón, el sol comenzaba a filtrarse entre las blancas nubes comenzando a entibiar la tierra, no le importaba mucho a los que descansaban en una cama, cubiertos solos por una sábana blanca, el rodeaba la cintura de la chica con un brazo, manteniéndola cerca de el. Ella comenzó a abrir los ojos, ya que una travieso rayo de sol entraba por entremedio de una cortina, sitió el peso de un brazo, y se sonrojo, al recordar lo que había pasado en la noche, no negaba que había soñado alguna vez con algo así, pero jamás pensó que se podía hacer realidad, no después de todo lo pasado, el joven al sentir que ella se movía abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la más dulce imagen que sus ojos podían haber visto antes, ella, cubierta por un sábana, sus brazos rodeándola, sus mejillas algo sonrosadas, su cabello revuelto, cayendo delicadamente por su espalda desnuda, era mucho más de lo que alguna vez podía haber pedido:  
  
_ buenos y magníficos días  
  
_ buenos días_ le correspondió el saludo ella  
  
El joven besó sus labios delicadamente, incluso con algo de temor creyendo que todo fuera un simple sueño, pero no, no lo era:  
  
_ jamás en mi vida había despertado viendo algo tan glorioso como tu mi amor_ le susurró_ creo que la vida al final me esta sonriendo, no pensé que algo así podía pasar, no después de todo lo que ha sucedido en el ultimo tiempo  
  
La joven sonrió tapándose por completo con la sábana, la verdad es que estaba bastante avergonzada con todo, pero la felicidad que sentía no se comparaba con nada, el joven sonrió al ver como actuaba ella, no le quedaba más que sentirse demasiado feliz por todo. Aún así ella se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza, al igual que el no esperaba estar algún día de esa manera con el:  
  
_ creo que no me voy a alcanzar ir hoy, tenía pasaje para el vuelo de la mañana, pero por tu culpa no pude tomar el avión, aunque no me puedo quejar_ le dijo el destapándola  
  
_ gracias a dios que no te deje ir_ le dijo ella sonrojada  
  
_ uy, no sabía que la señorita frialdad se sonrojaba tan fácilmente  
  
_ no me molestes Shaoran_ se quejó ella_ no le encuentro nada de gracioso  
  
_ si lo es_ se defendió el_ hace unos días decías odiarme, pero feliz estoy al saber que no era verdad, y que tu frialdad conmigo solo era por defensa  
  
El joven la abrazo con fuerza, y justo cuando la iba a besar tocaron la puerta:  
  
_ ¡¡¡¡¡¿Li?, soy yo Tomoyo!!!!!!  
  
Los dos jóvenes que ocupaban la cama se miraron asustados, Tomoyo estaba tras la puerta, y ellos dos sin nada debajo de las sábanas:  
  
_ ¡¿Qué quieres Tomoyo?!_ le dijo preocupado Li  
  
_ Atsuya me dijo que perdieron el vuelo, te vino a golpear la puerta temprano pero no contestabas, pensamos que habías salido, pero tus maletas aún están en la sala_ le contestó la joven desde el otro lado de la puerta_ Eriol me dijo que anoche te vino a ver Sakura, dime que es verdad  
  
La joven Kinomoto solo sonrió sonrojándose y escondiéndose bajo las sábanas, Li solo sonrió al ver el gesto de su amante en ese momento:  
  
_ Mi querida Tomoyo_ le gritó Li_ Sakura esta aquí conmigo, dile a Atsuya que cancele el viaje, después veremos cuando vuelvo a China  
  
Si los dos jóvenes que estaban en la cama hubieran visto a Tomoyo, solo hubieran podido ver el rostro muy, pero muy rojo de la joven.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Mark estaba de pie al final de la escalera de la facultad de administración sin poder decir nada, pero absolutamente nada, Sakura estaba tras el algo nerviosa, estrujaba sus manos con demasiada desesperación, y solo era por que el joven llevaba casi media hora allí parado sin poder decir nada, en todo caso no había mucho que decir, ella ya había dicho todo, pero aún así ella estaba allí tras el esperando cualquier comentario. Había sido algo doloroso el hablar con el, a el le debía muchas cosas, a el le debía el no haber llegado a odiar de verdad. Mark le había enseñado demasiadas cosas en la vida, y el tener que haberle dicho lo que ahora pasaba, había sido un martirio, pero el se merecía la verdad:  
  
_ no se que esperas que te diga Sakura, si al final siempre espere que alguna vez llegara a pasar algo así, lamentablemente nunca me llegaste a amar como yo a ti  
  
_ Mark, no fue eso  
  
_ no me lo niegues, pero te entiendo, siempre supe que algo más allá de ti te impedía que tu corazón fuera totalmente mío, pero no me quejo, fui feliz mientras duró todo esto, ahora solo queda desearte la mayor felicidad del mundo, aunque se que ya estas comenzando a ser la mujer más feliz del mundo, tu mirada me lo dice, tu mirada lo grita, y eso me hacer sentirme feliz  
  
_ Mark, tu para mi eres importante  
  
_ lo se_ le interrumpió el_ pero no como lo es ese otro chico para ti  
  
_ sin ti no podría ser lo que soy_ le dijo ella acercándose_ es que lamentablemente uno no puede mandar sobre el corazón, y el mío siempre lo amó a el  
  
_ lo se_ le sonrió_ siempre quise vivir en una fantasía, pero siempre supe también que desde siempre tu corazón a amado a otro que no soy yo, me duele saber que tengo que despertar de este sueño tan pronto, nací con una misión, y era de siempre protegerte, proteger tu estrella, lamentablemente fui contra las normas y me enamoré de ti perdidamente, pero ya nada importa, por que al menos cumplí con mi misión, te salvé la vida como se debía, como estaba escrito, es eso lo que me mantendrá como un ser feliz  
  
Sakura sintió ganas de llorar al escuchar cada palabra que el chico decía, no eran hirientes, por el contrario, eran las palabras mas dulces que podía escuchar, y más viniendo de alguien con quien estaba cortando, al que ella le había dicho que amaba a otro, en verdad esperaba otra reacción, no esa, no el que el le dijera que todo estaba bien, pero que sus ojos demostraran lo contrario:  
  
_ te amo Sakura, y no me arrepiento de hacerlo, vale la pena, es lamentable que ese hombre sea el que tu corazón haya elegido, pero se que serás feliz, solo espero que no te haga llorar nunca más, no me gustaría saber que el te hace daño, aunque se que no será así, se que el como yo, te ama a muerte y te hará la mujer más dichosa del universo  
  
_ Mark, lo que dices es como si jamás te fuera a volver a ver_ le dijo ella con un hilo de voz_ no me gustaría que eso pasara, tu eres algo demasiado importante en mi vida  
  
_ y así será, pero mi misión a terminado, ahora puedo volver a mi casa en Estados Unidos, no te preocupes por mi que podré salir adelante_ le sonrió el con amargura_ todo esta dicho mi querida Sakura, ahora ve con el, sonríe como siempre, ilumina el camino con tu mirada  
  
El joven comenzó a avanzar por los pasillos de la fría infraestructura universitaria, la joven sabía que lo mejor era dejarlo así, pero el dolor que su corazón estaba sintiendo era demasiado, el le había dado muchas cosas, cosas que no podría olvidar nunca, pero sabía que en ese momento la separación era lo mejor, ella estaba enamorada de otro, le hubiera encantado corresponderle a el, pero en cosas del corazón nadie podía mandar:  
  
_ lo siento Mark_ susurró ella dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
_ simplemente no puedo creer que el peluche haya hecho cambiar a Sakura_ suspiró Shaoran  
  
_ no me molestes mocoso que no lo hice por ti_ le gruñó el guardián_ lo hice por mi ama, fueron demasiados años que la vi sufrir  
  
_ me siento orgulloso de ti Kerberos_ le dijo Yue_ la verdad es que no esperaba que llegarás a ser tan maduro para algunas cosas, debo reconocer que has crecido mucho junto a nuestra ama  
  
_ su magia creció_ le dijo Kero_ debía hacerlo yo para protegerla, sabía que siempre habrían personas como ese infeliz de Hotohori que intentarían hacerle daño  
  
Eriol sonrió, la verdad es que lo que Shaoran había contado recién, además de lo comentado por Tomoyo lo tenía demasiado feliz, aunque aún no hablaba de nuevo con su sucesora, pero nadie podía negarlo, la joven al fin estaba haciendo las cosas como debía:  
  
_¿y donde esta ahora el monstruo?  
  
_ Touya, no llames así a tu hermana_ le retó Fujitaka_ creo que iba a la universidad, me dijo que tenía que hablar con Mark ahora  
  
_ me da pena ese tipo_ susurró Kerberos_ el ama mucho a Sakurita, lamentablemente mi pobre ama, tiene que amar a este mocoso  
  
_ pensé que Mark no te agradaba_ le dijo Yue  
  
_ te aseguró que lo prefiero a el que a este mocoso  
  
_ no te entiendo, querías a alguien poderoso para nuestra ama_ le recordó Yue seriamente  
  
_ pero nunca dije que quería que este mocoso fuera el novio de mi amita_ le contestó el guardián  
  
_ definitivamente hay cosas que nunca cambian_ suspiró Tomoyo.  
  
************************************ Continuara...... ************************************  
  
Notas: creo que la historia esta llegando a su final, aunque algo forzado, pero no por eso esa quedando mal, espero que los que ya me querían matar cambien de opinión. Jejejejejejejejejejejeje, si se que fui algo mala en un principio, pero les juro que no fue con querer juijuijuijuijuijui, bueno, espero poder subir el prox. Capitulo pronto, será donde Li le de la cortada a Arashi, pobrecita, no me caía tan mal jejejejejejejejeje Nos vemos 


	11. El Dolor de no poder Corresponder

Espero que recuerden dejar sus mensajes o sugerencias, creo que este fic esta saliendo de mis manos. Upssss, me pasa por ser tan cruel.  
  
El Dolor de no poder Corresponder.  
  
La joven Kinomoto regresaba a casa, caminaba lentamente, casi arrastrando sus pies, la verdad es que en su corazón tenía una pequeña punzada, más bien, grandes ganas de llorar, el haber terminado todo con Mark había sido penoso, no por que a lo mejor lo amara, si no por que simplemente ese joven le había regalado demasiadas cosas, el le había enseñado a querer de nuevo, a poder confiar en alguien, el era un ser demasiado importante en su vida, pero ella amaba a otro y contra eso, nada podía hacer. Ella era de otro tanto de alma como de cuerpo, por que ella lo había querido así, el destino había dado un vuelco totalmente diferente al que ella había estado esperando. Al pasar los años ella hecho por la borda todos los sueños que alguna vez había tenido con ese joven Chino, se había mentalizado para olvidarlo, por que el no era para ella, pero no, el destino caprichosamente de había empecinado en unir sus vidas nuevamente y de una manera bastante graciosa al fin y al cabo. Cuando era solo una niña, ella había asumido de que no iba a ser nunca una gran hechicera, no le gustaba la magia para nada, por el contrario, odiaba practicar con sus guardianes, pero al final le había encontrado el gusto, y la magia se había vuelto su vida por completo, en poco tiempo se había convertido en la gran hechicera, en la más poderosa, en la única, y el concilio de Hechiceros la encontró, se metió en su vida para desordenársela un poco, en un principio a ella no le importo, pero después comenzó todo el problema, el concilio requería de ella para todo, no la dejaba en paz, tenía que siempre mentirle a su novio para poder salir los fines de semana a reuniones con algunos miembros del concilio, así con el tiempo fue denominada, la hechicera más poderosa de todos los tiempos, arrebatándole su lugar a Clow, decidió cambiarse el nombre por su seguridad y la de su familia, era lógico que el mal siempre iba a existir, por lo mismo, no quería involucrar a su familia del todo, pero su familia no la dejaba sola, a pesar de la lejanía de su hermano y de Yukito, ambos le escribían a diario, se preocupaban de que ella estuviera bien. Así con el pasar de los años, nació Kiana Miuki, la hechicera más poderosa del mundo entero, pero la más fría y calculadora, aún así, el concilio no dudaba en poner las peores decisiones en sus manos, ejemplo de aquello había sido las pruebas para poder ser líder del concilio:  
  
_ Sakura!!!!!  
  
La joven se volteo ante el llamado, y solo sonrió amargamente al ver al dueño de la voz, la verdad es que no esperaba verlo, ya que después de todo, el también era amigo de Mark:  
  
_ acabo de hablar con Mark_ le dijo el joven_ me dijo todo, ¿es verdad o es solo un broma?  
  
_ no Peter, no es una Broma, es la verdad, terminamos por que simplemente yo amo a otro, pero me duele tanto el haber tenido que ser sincera con Mark, el no se lo merecía_ le dijo la joven bajando la cabeza_ me duele, me duele ser la causante de su sufrimiento  
  
_ ya mi niña, no llores, sabes que no me gusta verte sufrir_ le dijo el abrazándola_ tristemente todos sabemos que no se puede manejar el corazón, se manda solo, y para ser felices debemos seguir lo que el quiera, tu felicidad nunca estuvo del todo con Mark, yo te conozco y se que detrás de esas sonrisas que nos mostrabas había sufrimientos, aunque no niego que fuiste una buena actriz, diría que la mejor que he visto  
  
Sakura solo se quedó en los brazos del joven, queriendo simplemente desahogarse por completo, se sentía mal, y eso estaba a la vista de cualquiera, y ella no quería que Shaoran se diera cuenta de eso, ni menos quería que la vieran llorar de nuevo, al parecer el llanto ya era su mayor don:  
  
_ será mejor que te vallas a tu a casa, esta comenzando a hacer frío, y no sería bueno que tomarás un resfriado, no más ahora que tienes que viajar, y no sigas llorando, si al final tu como hechicera debes saber que todo en esta vida pasa por algo, recuerda que no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable, amiga mía, siempre podrás contar conmigo para todo, cuando quieras me puedes buscar, en todo caso sabes donde vivo, y mi familia te recibe emocionada, te adoran  
  
_ lo se Peter_ sonrió la joven_ tienes razón, además que mi familia debe estar preocupada, hace ya bastante rato debía haber llegado a la casa, pero no quería que me vieran así de mal, ya los he preocupado bastante como para seguir haciéndolo  
  
_ te acompañaré parte del camino  
  
Ambos jóvenes comenzaron de nuevo a caminar, mientras la oscuridad se apoderaba de las solitarias calles dándole el paso a la majestuosa Luna, que era la reina de la noche, Peter llevaba a su mejor amiga abrazada, sabía que pronto la vería reír de nuevo como siempre, que todo esto que la chica estaba sintiendo era solo pasajero, y era comprensible, era verdad que la chica apreciaba demasiado a Mark, y hacer sufrir a la gente que uno ama, es doloroso:  
  
_ dale mis saludos a tu nuevo novio, y dile que más le vale que te cuide, mira que tu tienes ángeles guardianes que no dudaran en cuidarte de todo y de todos_ le pidió Peter sonriendo  
  
_ esta bien, de tu parte_ le dijo la joven alejándose de el  
  
Unas cuantas casas más adelante la joven ingresó a una, a la de ella desapareciendo de la vista de Peter:  
  
_ gracias por hacerla sentir mejor  
  
_ no te preocupes Mark, es nuestro trabajo, lamentablemente tu te enamoraste de ella sin saber quien era, así que no te culpes de nada, ahora vamos a mi casa, que ya es tarde y no quiero discutir con mis padres, ya les avisé que te quedarías a dormir  
  
_ gracias amigo, no se que haría sin ti  
  
_ nada igual que ella, así que puedes alabarme cuanto quieras para subirme el ego  
  
_ ya, mejor cállate, no era en serio_ le retó el chico riendo  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
La cena a pesar de que estaban todos presentes estaba en paz, había todo salido de maravillas para tranquilidad de la hija de Sr. Kinomoto, y de Yukito, que por suerte podía controlar a su mejor amigo bastante bien, Kerberos sabiendo que el había hecho que todo estuviera así ahora, solo estaba en silencio, terminando de comer su postre feliz de la vida, Tomoyo se veía demasiado feliz, el poder estar todavía en su país cerca de su amiga la llenaba de alegría, por suerte Sakura había reaccionado después de todo a tiempo. Shaoran estaba al lado de su adorada, la verdad es que solo con tenerla a su lado le bastaba para sentirse con el corazón hinchado de felicidad. Pero era Eriol el que estaba más tranquilo que cualquiera, a pesar de todo, era el, el que estaba unido a ella, ella era su sucesora, la que cuidaba a sus creaciones, y no se podía quejar, por que lo hacía bastante mejor que el, se notaba por el cariño que Kero le tenía a su ama, y ni que decir Yue, ese ser que era bastante frío, con su ama era todo lo contrario, amable, y cariñoso, la cuidaba en todas, si, Eriol ahora podía respirar en paz, sabiendo que el tenía razón, que Sakura seguía siendo una niña dulce, como la que el había conocido, como la que había sido su primer amor, si por que nunca podría negar que fue ella la primera niña que despertó un sentimiento que se podía denominar como amor:  
  
_ Eriol_ habló la maestra de las cartas_ ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?  
  
_ si a mi querido descendiente no le molesta, por supuesto  
  
_ no Eriol, imposible que me molestara, puedes ir con mi Sakurita  
  
La joven solo sonrió y salió del comedor seguida del joven de cabello negro azulado, Tomoyo solo sonrió esperando que eliminaran todo tipo de asperezas, la última pelea que entre ellos había habido, no había sido nada de agradable para nadie:  
  
_ no creo que se griten nada_ les calmó Touya_ al final el monstruo esta más tranquilo  
  
En el patio de la casa las cosas estaban tranquilas, justamente, la joven hechicera no iba con ganas de pelear con su amigo, por que si, todavía lo consideraba su amigo, solo que las cosas que siempre el le decía terminaban siendo verdad, y no le gustaba mucho que eso pasara:  
  
_ te quiero pedir disculpas_ le dijo ella comenzando a hablar_ se que me comporte como una niña inmadura, pero  
  
_ era para defenderte, lo se, y no te culpo, reconozco que las ganas de irme en verdad, y no volver a verte por ser desagradable no me faltaron, pero en gran parte mi corazón te entendía, y por lo mismo te seguía queriendo, rogando que despertaras y reaccionaras como debías, y lo hiciste, así que no tienes para que pedirme disculpas por nada, soy feliz sabiendo que no me odias  
  
_ no podría_ sonrió ella bajando la mirada avergonzada_ gracias a ti, a que tu me elegiste conocí el verdadero amor, y hoy puedo declarar a todos que estoy enamorada de verdad  
  
_ lo se mi pequeña, creo que hace años te dije que te amé cuando éramos niños_ ella asintió_ espero que no se lo digas a nadie, nunca quise decirle nada a Tomoyo, era lo mejor, y ni menos a Li, es capaz de prohibir que te vea, y no creo que quieras eso, si al final lo que sentí por ti es un bello recuerdo, yo amo a mi futura esposa, con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida  
  
Ambos jóvenes se miraron para luego abrazarse haciendo por completo las paces, antecesor y su sucesora de nuevo en paz, como debía ser, el chica la alzó en el aire con cuidado haciendo que la joven se largara a reír, cuando de repente escuchan que tosían:  
  
_ Tomoyo  
  
_ Shaoran  
  
Sakura se sonrojó hasta el tope al notar la mirada de su gran amor penetrante sobre ella, y Eriol solo sonrió nerviosamente al ver que Tomoyo le miraba de mala gana:  
  
_ ¿así que estuviste enamorado de Sakura?_ le reprochó la joven de cabello negro a su novio  
  
_ Tomoyo, éramos unos niños, creo que era normal que yo me fijara en ella, si al final, siempre estuve tras ella por las cartas, pero fue algo de niños_ se disculpó el chico  
  
_ amiga, no tienes para que preocuparte_ le dijo Sakura_ si al final no tiene nada de malo, lo que importa es que el te ama a ti, y solamente a ti, yo amo a otra persona  
  
Li sonrió acercándose lentamente hasta estar frente a la chica de sus sueños:  
  
_ ¿si?, ¿y a quien amas?  
  
_ a ti_ le contestó ella algo colorada  
  
Si importar ser observados, el joven besó a su chica, por que para el, lógicamente razonable ella era solamente de el. Eriol miraba a su novia y prometida nervioso, pero se pudo calmar, cuando la vio sonreír:  
  
_ siempre lo supe tonto_ le dijo Tomoyo abrazándolo_ solo que esperaba que algún día tu mismo me lo dijeras, pero sabía que sería difícil, lo que no sospechaba era que mi amiga lo supiera  
  
_ disculpa amor, no es que te lo haya querido ocultar, solo que no vi necesario el que lo supieras, al final como le dije a ella, fue algo de niños chicos_ se disculpó el  
  
_ uy, me acordé de algo_ comentó Sakura soltándose de los brazos de Li_ le prometí a Atsuya llevarlo a alguna fiesta mientras estuviera aquí en Japón, la primera vez que vino la pasamos demasiado bien, Tomoyo, ¿no te gustaría ir?, sería como la fiesta a la que fuimos en Hong Kong  
  
_ siii, si recuerdo, la pasamos demasiado bien, pero nos faltaría un chico, esa vez con nosotros fue Mitsukake, aunque ahora podríamos invitar a algún amigo tuyo, me han comentado que Japón se ha modernizado y tienes sitios bastante entretenidos para pasar el tiempo  
  
Shaoran y Eriol no se miraron muy contentos que digamos, por lo que las chicas se largaron a reír:  
  
_ ¿Qué pasa chicos?_ preguntó Tomoyo  
  
_ ¿Qué pasa?, aún recuerdo cuando salieron en Hong Kong_ les dijo Li_ llegaron bastante pasadas de copas, no crean que las dejaremos salir ahora, ni menos solas con dos chicos que no somos justamente nosotros  
  
_ ¿están hablando de salir?  
  
_ si Atsuya_ le contestó Sakura ignorando las palabras de Li_ estábamos planeando con Tomoyo salir hoy, creo que hay una fiesta electrónica en un disco, si no me equivoco en la "Skrash"  
  
_ que buena, hace bastante que no salgo de carrete_ sonrió el chico viendo las caras de los otros dos chicos presentes_ espero que tengas algún otro amigo que le haga compañía a Tomoyo, digo, para cuando estemos bailando, buenos, vamos a organizarnos  
  
Tomoyo, Sakura y Atsuya entraron a la casa ignorando las protestas de la reencarnación de Clow y las del líder del clan Li.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hong Kong, Aeropuerto. Atsuya estaba con sus maletas esperando a sus dos acompañantes, los cuales minutos después aparecieron con el resto del equipaje, el lugar estaba algo lleno, al parecer se estaban acercando las esperadas vacaciones, y muchos ya comenzaban con largos viajes por el mundo:  
  
_ Tomoyo y Eriol son malos amigos, no les costaba nada acompañarnos  
  
_ Eriol tiene razón_ le dijo Atsuya a la joven que reclamaba_ al final ahora lo que se viene es asunto de ustedes dos, no de ellos, bueno a decir verdad, más de Shaoran, tu simplemente eres su razón  
  
La joven se sonrojó, Shaoran no dijo nada, estaba algo preocupado, y por más que quería que nadie lo notara era algo imposible, se le notaba demasiado, y era entendible, terminar con su prometida era algo difícil, no podía negar que había llegado a querer demasiado a la joven, aunque nunca le había podido decir que la amaba, si la quería, ella era especial, una niña demasiado agradable que se había ganado parte de su cariño, sabía que lo que ahora tenía que decirle le terminaría haciendo mucho daño, pero no podía dejar su felicidad a un lado por eso, lamentable que su felicidad solo estuviera al lado de la gran hechicera:  
  
_ ¿Sakura se quedara en tu casa?  
  
_ por supuesto Atsuya_ le contestó Li  
  
_ no creo que sea lo mejor_ le dijo Sakura mirando al suelo_ creo que no es muy prudente que ella me vea en tu casa ya quedándome a dormir, más le va a doler todo  
  
_ mi amor_ le sonrió Shaoran_ si se que le va a doler, pero no por eso voy a dejar que te quedes en un hotel, sabiendo que yo vivo acá, y que mi casa es enorme, al igual que mi habitación_ le susurró eso ultimo a la chica  
  
Sakura sintió su cara arder, lo que solo causo la gracia de Li, y las miradas raras de Atsuya que no alcanzó a oír el gran comentario de Li. Salieron de lugar para tomar un taxi, Li sintió que lo mejor no era avisar, si no con la llegada de la hechicera todo hubiera sido un gran alboroto, era lógico, los del concilio la adoraban demasiado, y el avisar era sinónimo de aguantar todo el día la presencia de todos los hombres del concilio en la mansión Li, lo que al joven jefe del Clan no le agradaba mucho.  
  
Llegaron a la casa rápidamente, y Wei, que estaba en el jardín los vio, recibió a su amo sonriendo, más al notar que el chico tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, y lógicamente imposible de no notar, la presencia de tan hermosa joven como lo era la joven de cabello castaño:  
  
_ señor Shaoran, ¿Por qué no avisó que llegaba?  
  
_ por que era lo mejor Wei, por favor quiero que lleves las maletas de la dama y las mías a mi habitación, después veremos donde dormirá mi invitada  
  
_ esta bien, ¿Sr. Atsuya, se quedará a cenar?  
  
El joven miró a sus dos amigos, a Shaoran le daba lo mismo, pero a la joven Kinomoto no, se notaba que interiormente estaba rogando a que su amigo se quedara con ellos, por lo que solo terminó asintiendo y siguiendo al mayordomo de la casa.  
  
Todo transcurrió demasiado rápido para Sakura, al entrar en la casa solo vio que la aún prometida del amor de su vida se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Li, y lo besó apasionadamente susurrándole miles de cosas amorosas, como ya no soportaba un día más sin el, Meiling miraba a la pareja sonriente, no se esperaba eso de su amiga, la que era bastante tímida. En esos momentos Sakura solo atinó a dos cosas, no hacer ni un solo cometario y salir de la sala casi corriendo, siendo seguida por Atsuya.  
  
Li apenas si se pudo soltar de su prometida, mirándola sin poder creer que ella hubiera reaccionado de esa manera, si desde que el la conocía que sabía que ella no era así, en ese momento recordó a Sakura, miró hacía atrás y no la vio, ni a ella, ni a su amigo, se preocupó:  
  
_ primito, ¿Qué haces con Sakura?_ le preguntó Mei  
  
_ ¿adonde se fue?  
  
_ salió al jardín con Atsuya_ le contestó la joven_ pero no me has dicho que haces con ella, menos mal que mi querida amiga no es celosa  
  
Arashi solo sonrió, estaba demasiado feliz de ver a su amado novio, que no le importaba nada más que el, tanto tiempo lejos del el, le había hecho estar más segura de que estaba enamorada totalmente:  
  
_ después te explico Mei, ¿Cómo has estado Arashi?  
  
_ bien Shaoran_ le sonrió la joven con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas_ aunque no he dejado de extrañarte, todos los días vengo por si llegas  
  
_ si, es que lo que estaba sucediendo era demasiado grave, la magia astral estuvo en graves peligros, pero después les contaré más detalles_ les dijo el chico_ veo que aquí por lo menos ha estado todo en paz, que bueno  
  
Meiling, notó que su primo estaba algo nervioso, aunque no lograba pensar o imaginar bien por que, por lo que solo dejo que todo estuviera tal como estaba, más tarde podría hablar con el.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
_ Sakura calma, por favor  
  
_ no, no, no puedo_ sollozo la joven_ ¿te das cuenta que el le va a romper el corazón tal y como lo hizo conmigo?, no puedo dejar que lo haga, yo se mejor que nadie lo que es sufrir por eso, y ella, Arashi no tiene culpa de nada, es inocente aunque su padre haya sido un bastardo, imagina que va a ser de ella cuando sepa que su padre esta muerto, y además que su prometido la quiere dejar  
  
_ ¿y que quieres hacer, dejar de nuevo todo?, por favor Sakura, piensa en ti de una buena vez, no en los demás, Arashi debe entender que tu y Li se aman  
  
Sakura se tomó la cabeza con sus manos sin saber que hacer, nos sabía que tan difícil iba ser separara al amor de su vida de la mujer con la que se iba a casar, estaba casi desesperada, ni siquiera quería ver a la cara al mismo Shaoran, no definitivamente no era tan fría como miles de veces lo había intentado ser, su corazón se seguía preocupando siempre de los demás:  
  
_ Atsuya, no me quiero quedar aquí, no por lo menos esta noche, sacame de acá, no se haz cualquier cosa, pero por favor no me dejes aquí_ le suplicó la joven  
  
_ ¿y que vas a hacer con Shaoran?  
  
_ el tiene que entender como me siento, no puedo, simplemente no puedo, por favor, ve a buscar algo de mi ropa en la maleta mía, y llevadme lejos, antes que Li se de cuenta  
  
El joven solo asintió, era verdad, en el estado en que estaba Sakura no la podía dejar en esa casa, ni menos estando Arashi tan cariñosa como nunca con el líder del clan, esta vez, Li tendría que entender que la hechicera no estaba muy bien.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
_ ¡¡Wei, ¿Dónde están mis invitados?!!  
  
_ Señor Shaoran, ellos se retiraron hace un buen rato de la casa, se excusaron que no podrían quedarse a cenar por que tenían cosas que hacer, pero la dama le dejo esta nota  
  
El hombre le pasó la hoja de papel, y se retiró, Li en ese momento comenzó a comprender lo que pasaba, más viendo que Arashi sonreía abiertamente y no dejaba de mirarlo con cara de profunda enamorada, miró la hoja y la estiró ante sus ojos color café, era definitivamente la letra de ella:  
  
"Shaoran:  
  
No se que decirte, la verdad es que si me fui, me fui por que no soporte estar en la casa, no soporte ver los ojos de tu prometida, los ojos llenos de amor con los que te miraba, la ternura que expresaban hacía ti, la verdad es que por mucho tiempo trate de ser una mujer fría pensar solo en mi misma, pero creo que al final nunca aprendí a serlo, por el contrario, me quebré, no se si seré capaz de hacer que tu termines con ella ahora, no se si quiero que lo hagas, te amo, te amo y lo sabes, tu mismo me lo has dicho, yo solamente soy tuya, pero no quiero ver sufrir a nadie por mi culpa, ya bastante tendrá la joven Hotohori con saber que su padre no esta solamente de viaje, Li el esta muerto, el padre de la joven esta muerto, ¿sabes el daño que le hará el saber toda la verdad?, ella va a saber que su padre fue un desgraciado que quería solamente el poder absoluto, y te va a necesitar más que nunca, creo que no es el tiempo, ni el momento preciso para que tu termines con ella, aunque eso me duela más a mi que a ti. Espero que no te moleste que haya sido Atsuya el que me haya ayudado a salir de la casa, pero no podía estar allí, me sentí tan mal, supieras como mi corazón estaba de recogido, no pienses que no te amo, por que si lo hago, te amo, pero necesito estar lejos de tu casa. A veces siento que no soy tan fuerte como todos los demás piensan, y es Atsuya el que mejor me conoce en ese sentido. Estaré bien, no se a que hotel me iré, pero recuerda que mi eterno guardián esta conmigo, tu hoy descansa, mañana mandaré a Atsuya a buscar el resto de mis maletas que están en tu dormitorio. Ah!, por favor no le pidas a mi amigo que te diga donde estoy, no quiero que vengas aún, dame unos días para tener fortaleza, y de verdad soportar el ver el corazón destrozado de Arashi.  
  
La mujer que te ama, Sakura Kinomoto"  
  
El joven quedó estático al leer la hoja, y no evito el mirar a Arashi, Sakura tenía razón, pero, no toda, el quería estar con ella, y ella solo había salido arrancando:  
  
_ ¿y que pasó con Kiana?_ le preguntó Arashi  
  
_ se fue a su hotel, quería descansar  
  
_ pensé que se quedaría aquí_ le dijo Meiling extrañada_ ¿Qué pasó?  
  
_ nada, me voy a dar un baño para que cenemos, Wei, llama a mi madre a las oficinas del concilio y dile que ya llegue, que quiero que venga a verme_ le dijo el joven_ Arashi, ¿te quedarás a cenar?  
  
_ por supuesto_ sonrió la chica  
  
Una vez que Li desapareció por el pasillo, Arashi calló sobre el sillón de la sala suspirando, Meiling solo sonrió por la actitud de su mejor amiga, hace días que no la veía tan feliz, bueno, era comprensible, estaba enamorada:  
  
_ que bueno que Shaoran este de nuevo en casa  
  
_ uy, si, claro, si a ti lo que te importa es que lo puedes ver, no me esperaba ese gran beso que le diste, lo dejaste marcando ocupado_ le molesto Meiling riendo_ te hubiera visto mi tía, se cae de un infarto  
  
_ no me pude aguantar_ le sonrió Arashi_ sabes que tu primo es mi vida, la verdad es que nunca pensé que podría anhelar el querer casarme, tu sabes bien lo que pensaba antes del matrimonio, que solo era una perdida de tiempo, pero ahora, no pienso en otra cosa que querer pasar el resto de mi vida con tu primo  
  
_ lo se amiga mía, y para eso no falta mucho, recuerda que ya en estas fechas mi primo tiene que poner ya una fecha, así que anda preparándote.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
_ por favor dime  
  
"de verdad que no puedo Li, se lo prometí"  
  
_al menos dime si esta bien  
  
"si esta bien, aunque parece que el viaje le hizo mal, andaba media mareada, pero nada grave, sabes que tiene con ella a Kerberos, el la ha cuidado siempre"  
  
_ no entiendo que fue lo que paso  
  
"¿no entiendes?, por favor, Sakura no tiene el corazón de hielo como muchos piensan, vio cuanto te quiere Arashi y se sintió mal de ser la causante de su separación"  
  
_ ella no tiene la culpa de que yo la ame  
  
"yo lo se, pero ella no se da cuenta, dale unos días, ella misma me dijo que te iba a buscar, pero cuando se sienta segura, mañana iré a tu casa para buscar el resto de sus cosas"  
  
_ lo se Atsuya, espero que la cuides  
  
"siempre lo he hecho, ahora anda a cenar, mañana nos vemos, chao"  
  
_ chao, y gracias  
  
Li colgó el auricular, y se tiró sobre su cama, sin entender aún la actitud de su mujer, al final ella era la menos culpable de que el la amara desde que eran unos niños, por el contrario, solo ella lo iba a hacer ser feliz, y eso era lo que al final importaba, pero ahora resultaba que ella se le escondía, que no lo quería ver, y que debía esperar a que ella misma decidiera volver a verlo, solo suspiró, si al final no le quedaba más que esperar.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
El día estaba precioso, Sakura menos triste abrió las cortinas de la terraza del su cuarto en el hotel, Atsuya se había encargado de dejarla en el más lujoso de la ciudad, aunque ella no lo quería, al final de todas sus protestas su amigo consiguió igual que ella aceptara quedarse allí. No le había querido decir nada a Kero, pero no había pasado muy buena noche, por el contrario, se sentía aún mareada, y no tenía ganas de comer nada, quería solamente tomar aire puro, y caminar un rato por la ciudad, pero primero tenía que esperar a Atsuya que le trajera el resto de su equipaje. La joven se estiro sintiendo como una pequeña brisa de aire frío se colaba por las rendijas del ventanal, en ese momento tocaron la puerta:  
  
_ ¿Quién es?  
  
_ yo  
  
La joven sonrió y abrió, y para gran sorpresa era Atsuya, pero no venía solo, a su lado estaba Mitsukake el que la miraba sonriente:  
  
_ wow, que bueno vete Mitsu_ le dijo la joven con ternura_ veo que mi querido amigo no se aguanto de decir que yo estaba por acá de nuevo  
  
_ no te quejes, que se que te da gusto verlo, ya que eso significa que no te vas a aburrir, te traje todo lo que me pediste, y de pasada pase a comprar a una pastelería algunas cosas ricas para tu querido guardián  
  
_ con razón Kero te adora, si siempre lo consientes_ le sonrió la chica  
  
Tomo sus maletas y las comenzó a registrar, cuando la mano de Atsuya le interrumpió:  
  
_ Li te manda esto_ le pasó un sobre_ ve a tu dormitorio, nosotros te esperamos aquí, así te vistes y salimos pronto, ve_ le sonrió Atsuya  
  
La chica se fue a su pieza en la suite, y abrió de inmediato el sobre:  
  
"Sakura: Eres mala, no debiste irte así, sin decirme nada por lo menos a mi de frente, fue demasiado triste para mi el saber que no me quieres ver todavía, y no entiendo por que, si al final tu eres inocente de todo, soy yo el que tiene la culpa de tener que amarte locamente. Pensé seriamente en amenazar de muerte a Atsuya para que me dijera donde encontrarte, pero decidí que lo mejor era respetar tus peticiones, entiendo que quieras estar sola, pero por favor, no dudes ni por un segundo del amor que te tengo, por que no tienes para que, yo también te amo mi amor, y Arashi lamentablemente va a tener que entenderlo, no puedo estar con alguien por lastima, seria aún más cruel eso, y además me condenaría yo mismo a la infelicidad, si a la mujer que amor, eres tu. Espero que estés en un lugar cómodo, como el que tu te mereces, futura Señora Li, por que eso serás dentro de muy poco, ante dios ya eres mi mujer, y muy pronto tendrás que serlo ante las leyes, por que no soporto un día mas el amanecer sin tu calor, como aquel día, aquel glorioso día en que amaneciste en mis brazos, tan dulce y tan hermosa, no me puedes negar esa dicha, mi amor. Espero que me dejes verte pronto, por que ya una vez que me desespere te comenzaré a buscar por todos lados. Por favor, olvida a Arashi, y desde hoy piensa en nosotros, como siempre debió ser. Me despido esperando que estés bien. Te Ama, Shaoran Li"  
  
La joven no pudo evitar sentirse aún más triste, quería estar con el, pero no podía estar allí, mientras Li tenía que decirle a Arashi que ya no podía estar con ella por que simplemente amaba a otra persona, ya había visto sufrir por lo mismo a Mark, no era tan fuerte como para hacerlo dos veces. Dejó la carta a un lado y se comenzó a vestir con un censillo pero ajustado pantalón de mezclilla negro, de patas anchas, que le quedaba bastante bien, y un top de tirantes violeta, se tomó el cabello en una cola alta y salió a la sala de estar, donde sus dos amigos la esperaban, ambos sonrieron, a pesar de estar sencillamente vestida, se veía simplemente hermosa:  
  
_ no pensaran que me voy a quedar sin salir a pasear, estaba pensando justamente en eso cuando ustedes llegaron, así que les invitaré a acompañarme_ les dijo la joven sonriendo  
  
_ esta bien, como tu digas preciosa_ le dijo Mitsukake_ pero, tendremos que comer algo, por que no he tomado desayuno,  
  
_ bueno, le dejaré a Kero los pasteles a la vista, para que después no me reproche que lo dejo muriéndose de hambre, y supieran lo insoportable que se pone  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
El Concilio de Hechiceros del Oriente aún no podía asimilar lo que Li Shaoran les acababa de contar acerca de lo sucedido en Japón con el sello, Hotohori nunca había sido de la confianza de nadie, pero tampoco nadie había imaginado de lo capaz que podía ser con tal de tener todo el poder, y más el tener amenazada a la hechicera protegida del concilio, realmente el informe dado los había dejado a todos para dentro, sin saber realmente que decir, o que hacer, solo estaban seguros de que se tenían que contactar con Kiana y pedirle las respectivas disculpas por todas las molestias:  
  
_ hijo, me encargaré yo misma de hablar con la joven Miuki, y decirle que lamentamos mucho lo ocurrido, al final el culpable de todo es el padre de tu prometida  
  
_ madre, señores_ se levantó Li sin dejar de hablar_ lo que no les he dock aún es que la joven Miuki esta acá en China, viajo conmigo, esta hospedada en un hotel, Atsuya es el que tiene contacto directo con ella  
  
_ ¿a que vino?_ preguntó uno de los ancianos  
  
_ las razones aún no se las puedo dar, pero no falta mucho para que lo sepan  
  
_ ya vemos, veo que su relación con ella es mejor que cuando ella vino por las pruebas_ sonrió otro anciano_ eso es lo mejor, ella es nuestra protegida absoluta, y usted como nuestra cabeza debe hacer lo mismo, siempre estar pendiente de ella y su familia, más ahora después de lo que paso  
  
_ los señores tienen razón hijo, ¿Por qué no la invitaste a la casa?  
  
_ la invite madre, pero ella no quiso molestar de nuevo_ mintió el chico_ dijo que estaría mejor en un hotel esta vez, ya que no tenía que controlarme  
  
_ bueno, es hora de tocar otro tema de importancia_ habló uno de los más ancianos_ tu matrimonio joven, ya es hora de que tu y la joven Arashi contraigan matrimonio como debe ser, hicimos una excepción dejando que asumieras tu puesto, solo por que tenías que viajar urgentemente, y lo mejor era que fueras sin tu prometida, por su seguridad, pero ya estas de regreso, creo que deberías ya poner una fecha  
  
_ quiero mucho a la joven_ interrumpió la madre del joven_ pero después de lo ocurrido, ¿creen que ella es la indicada para casarse con mi hijo?.  
  
*******************************  
  
Continuara  
  
*******************************  
  
Notas: Hola, creo que batí mi propio record, me demoré poco en subir un nuevo capitulo, pero reconozco que me entusiasme escribiendo, bueno, tenía pensado que terminara en este capitulo, pero, me dije, un poquito de sufrimiento no le vendría más a nadie, así que, bueno, espero que nadie quiera matarme, si al final todos saben que es un S+S, aunque, conmigo cualquier cosa puede pasar, jejejejejejejejeje  
  
Agradecimientos Especiales a mi querida amiga Eli que me ayudo a escribir, la verdad es que me duelen las manos no se por que, a lo mejor ya es la edad, pero bueno.  
  
Otros Agradecimientos  
  
Mer, Para variar creo que te pondré una nota general, de agradecimientos por leer todos mis fics, en todo caso gracias amiga.  
  
Renialt, gracias por tu ánimo chica, espero que tu continúes también con tus fics  
  
Dark.. Conste que esta publicación así de rápida va por ti chica, que te lo mereces por tu nuevo fics, del cual te toca publicar ahora a ti, y pronto, mira que la amenaza continua.  
  
Y Para muchos que conozco por el Messenger, gracias a Karen, Sinner, Shine- Star, Dark Rose, etc, en el momento no recuerdo mucho, pero bueno, espero que hayan difrutado de eso.  
  
Un beso Serena 


	12. La Mejor Salida: Rompiendo un Corazón

La Mejor Salida, Rompiendo un Corazón  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Se que muchos me querrán matar apenas terminen de leer esto, pero por favor, lean la nota que esta al final, lógico, una vez que terminen de leer, y entenderán todo, no me odien antes de tiempo. Soy muy joven para morir..... jejejejejeje, mejor lean de una vez, y allí ven de que hablo. Los personajes desgraciadamente no son míos, (como me gustaría), excepto los que mi cabeza a inventado, como mi regalón de este Fic, Atsuya, además de la trama.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Los días había pasado bastante rápido, no como lo esperaba Sakura, a decir verdad era gracias a sus dos amigos, Atsuya y Mitsukake, que todos los días la hacían salir del hotel, la sacaban a pasear, y Kerberos que todo el día la molestaba, aún así, aunque no quisiera, en su mente estaba más que presente lo de Li, su problema con el chico, por lo que sabía el aún no era capaz de hablar con su prometida, aunque entendía las razones, la joven ya sabía lo que había pasado con su padre, y estaba realmente destrozada, no le quedaba más que estar con ella a Shaoran, y lo peor es que Arashi inconscientemente culpaba de todo a Kiana. Con mayor razón que la pobre de Sakura ni siquiera quería asomarse frente a los del concilio, Atsuya era como su representante en esos momentos, además que por petición de la misma hechicera nada le habían dicho a Li, pero últimamente la chica andaba algo descompuesta:  
  
_ de verdad chicos, lleven a Kero si quieren, pero yo quiero dormir ahora, no tengo ganas de salir  
  
_ Saku, deberías ir al médico, nos preocupa que pases cansada y quieras estar todo el día acostada, siempre te tenemos que sacar a la fuerza_ le reclamó Atsuya  
  
_ solo hoy dejen que descanse_ le suplicó la chica_ se llevan a Kero y así puedo dormir un rato, anoche no pude pegar un ojo, y tengo sueño  
  
Mitsukake miró a su amigo encogiéndose de hombros y solo aceptando lo que la joven quería al fin y al cabo, el mismo Kero les había contado que la joven no había descansado ni en toda la noche, es más, sabían claramente que el guardián se quería llevar a su ama de vuelta a Japón lo más pronto posible, ya había dicho que ya la idea de que la joven estuviera en Hong Kong sin razón aparente le molestaba bastante, más cuando Li aún no hacía nada por terminar con su novia, para el no había excusas, ya que el sabía que Sakura había sufrido mucho más que la joven Hotohori, y ahora tenía derecho también a ser feliz. Atsuya, su amigo y el pequeño ser salieron del hotel al final sin querer seguir insistiendo, Sakura se había quedado sola, tirada en su cama mirando al techo, como lo había estado haciendo tal vez toda la noche, ya no quería pensar en nada, y la verdad es que estaba cansa de esperar nada, por que eso estaba haciendo, estaba esperando nada. Tal vez Li la amaba, pero aún no era capaz de decir la verdad, de decirle a todo el mundo que el no quería casarse con Arashi, que el estaba enamorado de la maestra de las cartas y quería estar solamente con ella.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
_ mi amor, has estado muy distante estos días, desde que llegaste de Japón, me asusta el verte así, tan lejos de mi, se que a lo mejor te sientes culpable de todo lo que paso con mi padre, pero no fuiste tu, fue la tal Kiana la que tiene la culpa de que mi papá este muerto  
  
_ ella no es la culpable_ le negó el chico ya algo cansado de escuchar lo mismo que venía oyendo hace días_ Kiana solo se defendió de lo que tu padre le estaba haciendo, eso no tiene nada de malo  
  
_ si no fuera por ella, mi padre estaría vivo_ le dijo Arashi bajando la cabeza_ pero nadie quiere ver eso, todo por que ella es la gran hechicera  
  
Li solo suspiró, por más que intentaba hacer que la chica dejara de culpar a Sakura, no lo conseguía, por el contrario, lo que más hacía Arashi era culpar a la chica, y no se cansaba de decirlo, pero por una parte era entendible, tal vez si Kiana jamás hubiera aparecido, nada de eso hubiera pasado, todo seguiría como siempre, el de novio, sin pensar en otra mujer que no fuera su prometida:  
  
_ tu madre no nos ha dejado poner fecha de matrimonio, ¿Por qué?  
  
_ no lo se Arashi_ mintió el chico_ pero el concilio nos va a avisar cuando debemos dar una fecha, y mi madre solo tendrá que aceptarla  
  
Meiling entró en ese momento con su tía y Fanren una de las hermanas del joven Li, al ver a la prometida del chico solo la señora Ieran bajó la mirada, aún no estaba segura en dejar que la joven Arashi fuera la esposa de su hijo, pero el concilio lo quería así, por proteger a la chica, que en verdad no tenía culpa de haber sido hija de un hombre sin escrúpulos, pero nada la hacía sentir Segura:  
  
_ disculpen que los interrumpamos_ dijo la señora de la casa_ no sabíamos que estaban aquí  
  
_ no se preocupe madre, usted jamás molesta_ le dijo Li sonriendo  
  
_ te veo de mejor ánimo Arashi_ le comentó Fanren  
  
_ si, por lo menos ya se me pasó la tristeza, tengo que asumir la realidad, mis lágrimas no van a traer a mi padre de vuelta_ sonrió la joven amargamente  
  
_ ¿Cómo esta tu madre?_ le preguntó Meiling_  
  
_ triste, a ella si le va a costar superarlo, y es entendible, siempre estuvo enamorada de mi padre, y saber que ahora esta muerto, y que ni siquiera esta su cuerpo para sepultarlo como dios manda duele aún mas  
  
Era verdad, la madre de la joven siempre fue devota a su esposo, lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo, siempre lo apoyaba en todo, era una esposa ejemplar, y todo el mundo lo sabía, daba gusto el ver como una pareja seguía teniéndose tanto amor después de años de casados, lamentablemente la codicia de Hotohori había sido más fuerte que todo, y lo había terminado separando de toda su familia, dejando a su clan si la cabeza. Ser viuda era doloroso, la madre de Li lo sabía mejor que nadie:  
  
_ Mi madre además quiere que Kiana Miuki sea repudiada por el concilio, dice que no entiende como una mujer como ella puede ser protegida por ellos  
  
_ Arashi, todo el mundo sabe que Kiana fue una víctima de tu padre_ le dijo la señora de la casa  
  
_ es fácil decirlo señora_ le dijo la chica bajando la cabeza_ pero no asimilarlo, por culpa de ella mi padre esta muerto, y eso, de mi cabeza nadie lograra sacarlo, todo estaba bien en nuestras vidas, hasta que ella apareció  
  
Meiling notó como su primo desviaba la mirada al escuchar hablar de esa manera sobre Kiana, la chica tenía más que claro que algo más estaba pasando, y tenía que descubrirlo, además notaba que a pesar que su primo a diario estaba con la chica, no era el mismo de siempre, era como si quisiera estar lejos de Arashi, pero no pudiera hacerlo por lastima.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
_ no vallas tan rápido amor  
  
_ mi amiga me necesita, así que te aguantas, tu si quieres puedes ir a la casa de Li, pero yo me voy al hotel para quedarme con Sakura, por ahora no me quedaré en esa casa  
  
_ no me hagas esto_ se quejó el chico de cabello negro azulado_ ¿Cómo me vas a dejar solo?  
  
_ te aguantas, por que Sakurita me necesita más  
  
Eriol solo sonrió, Atsuya les había llamado telefónicamente para contarles todo lo que estaba pasando y que Sakura estaba casi sola, que Li ni siquiera era capaz de afrontar toda la situación, lo que había causado que Tomoyo estuviera demasiado enfadada con el chico, aunque era comprensible, el joven se estaba portando mal con la chica y no tenía por que hacerlo:  
  
_ te acompañaré a ver a Sakura, también quiero saber como esta, Atsuya me dejó preocupado cuando me dijo que ella andaba algo enferma_ le dijo Eriol a su novia_ creo que lo mejor en este momento es que me hospede también en el hotel  
  
Tomoyo no ponía mucha atención en lo que su novio le decía, por el contrario, al salir del aeropuerto lo primero que hizo fue tomar un taxi, Eriol solo la seguía sonriendo, aunque también quería ver pronto a su amiga de infancia.  
  
En el camino al hotel ninguno de los dos dijo mucho, por el contrario, Tomoyo iba con la mirada perdida en las calles de la ciudad, y Eriol pensando en su amigo, y lo que estaba impidiendo a que dijera la verdad. Una vez llegando al destino, Tomoyo dejo a su novio solo pagándole al chofer, ella solo quería ver a su amiga, se acercó a recepción y preguntó por ella, la cual solo sonrió al saber que su amiga estaba allí, la joven de cabellera negra subió rápidamente dejando un mensaje para su novio en recepción. Al llegar a la habitación en la que se hospedaba su amiga se dio cuenta que la estaban esperando, al verla a ella sonrió, si, debía reconocer que se veía más pálida, pero no así dejaba de ser hermosa:  
  
_ ahhh, estaba tan preocupada por ti, desesperada, y más cuando Atsuya nos dijo lo que estaba a pasando, le dije a Eriol que teníamos que venir, y aquí estamos  
  
_ no tenías para que preocuparte amiga mía_ le sonrió Sakura_ pero pasa, ¿y Eriol?  
  
_ jejejejejeje, se quedó abajo creo  
  
Sakura solo se largó a reír al ver lo despreocupada que podía llegar a ser su mejor amiga. Ambas chicas se sentaron en el cómodo sofá que había en la sala de estar, Sakura se veía algo pálida, incluso demacrada, lo que terminó preocupando más a Tomoyo:  
  
_ ¿al menos Li te viene a ver?  
  
_ No Tomoyo, y te aseguro que es lo mejor, por lo menos hasta que se atreva a decir la verdad, aunque para serte sincera, no se si quiero que diga la verdad, Arashi por mi culpa esta sufriendo, y a Shaoran lo ama, si sufrió por la perdida de su padre, imagina ahora perder a su prometido, y también por mi culpa, si me odia ahora, creo que después lo único que haría es desear mi muerte, aunque si yo estuviera en su lugar terminaría haciendo lo mismo  
  
_ no puedes pensar de esa manera, primero no es culpa tuya lo que paso con ese loco, y segundo, menos culpa tienes de que Li este enamorado de ti y no de ella_ le dijo Tomoyo  
  
Tocaron la puerta, era Eriol el que entró algo cansado, claro, si el había tenido que cargar algunas maletas, pedir habitación, e intentar alcanzar a su novia, la cual ya estaba descansando cómodamente en el sofá, eso era injusto, pero al fin ya estaba con Sakura:  
  
_ pienso que deberías hacerle frente_ le aconsejó Tomoyo a su amiga_ mira, las cosas peores ya pasaron y eso es lo que te debería importar ahora, el sufrimiento de la prometida de Li no es tu culpa, y ni de Shaoran, el te ama, y eso es lo que importa ahora, creo que te necesita a su lado para poder decir la verdad  
  
_ no se, no se nada, no me presiones como Atsuya, ¿si?, hola querido Eriol  
  
_ mi querida Sakura, es verdad lo que nos dijo Atsuya, estas bastante pálida  
  
_ chicos, quiero irme de aquí_ confesó la joven Card Master_ no quiero seguir acá, lo siento, pero no quiero que nadie más sufra por mi culpa, Li debe quedarse con Arashi  
  
"Tal vez, será, que esta historia ya tiene un final  
  
No se por que, hoy te siento tan distante de mi  
  
Y a pesar que lo intento de nuevo  
  
Tal vez llegue tarde, ya no hay nada que hacer  
  
Y no puedo creer que el tiempo que hemos tenido  
  
Tal vez se nos gasto"  
  
La joven de cabellera castaña se paró cerca de la gran terraza que tenia la habitación y miró el cielo, con un sentimiento de tristeza embargando su corazón por completo, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado drástica con su decisión, tal vez era un error ni siquiera hablar con el, pero era lo único que podía hacer, ella sabía que Arashi la detestaba, y no podría jamás ver a la cara a esa chica, ni menos ya, hacer que su prometido la dejara, era demasiado para una chica sensible, definitivamente había vivido una historia de amor, que lamentablemente duro la nada misma, pero así tenía que ser, la vida le había enseñado a ser fuerte, a poder con todo lo malo que pudiera venir en el futuro, así que podría soportar todo, ella si podía, pero Arashi no, así que lo más fácil era que ella saliera de la vida del clan Li, y de los del concilio del Oriente, a lo mejor buscar la manera de que nadie la pudiera encontrar jamás, de desaparecer del mapa por siempre. Era lo mejor para todos, incluso para el mismo Shaoran Li, que no tendría motivos para terminar con su prometida:  
  
_ ¿en que piensas Saku?_ le interrogó Tomoyo preocupada por todo lo que estaba pasando  
  
_ en nada, mejor será que ustedes se vallan a descansar, yo quiero dormir un rato, en la cena nos vemos, y seguimos con esta charlas_ les pidió la joven Kinomoto  
  
Eriol y Tomoyo solo asintieron dejando nuevamente sola a Sakura, la cual ni siquiera los acompañó hasta la puerta, estaba demasiado ocupada en sus pensamientos  
  
"Tal vez, fui yo el que no te di una noche entera  
  
Tal vez, nunca te he dado lo que tu esperabas  
  
Y no estaba cuando me necesitabas  
  
Tal vez no te escuche  
  
Tal vez me descuide  
  
Tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba  
  
Tal vez".  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Li salió de su despacho bastante molesto, para variar había problemas con los concilios del resto del mundo, por lo que los del Occidente estaban pidiendo una reunión de suma urgencia, por lo que sabía querían un cambió de la actual cabeza de ellos, que según el concilio, era un incompetente, como si ya el no tuviera bastantes problemas, se apoyó en una muralla tratando de una vez, ordenar su cabeza nuevamente, ya no sabía que hacer, nada, su mente era un caos, y el no podía darse el lujo de estar así, tenía demasiadas responsabilidades sobre sus hombros, muchas, incluyendo ahora parte del concilio del Occidente:  
  
_ ¿primo?, ¿estas bien?  
  
El joven miró a la dueña de la voz, Meiling estaba allí, frente a el, con rostro de preocupación, era lógico, no acostumbraba ver a su primo como si ya no pudiera más, tan agotado, pero no físicamente, mentalmente, era como si lo único que quisiera era descansar:  
  
_ no, no estas bien_ se respondió ella misma acercándose a el_ ¿Qué esta pasando?, Shaoran, desde que llegaste que no eres el mismo, y la llegada de Sakura junto a ti sabes que no es nada de normal, te conozco demasiado bien y no quiero que me mientas, por el cariño que nos tenemos, dime que te esta sucediendo, creo que tengo el derecho de saber que te pasa  
  
_ Mei, lo mejor es que no sepas nada aún, de verdad_ le dijo el joven tratando de seguir caminando  
  
_ no vas a salir de aquí mientras no me digas que te pasa_ insistió la chica interponiéndose en su camino_ me tienes preocupada, demasiado diría yo, hace un tiempo pensé que te conocía mejor que todos en esta casa, pero comienzo a duda que eso sea cierto  
  
El chico solo bajó la cabeza bastante cansado, en fin, a lo mejor lo que estaba pasando era lo más sano para todos, que de a poco se fuera sabiendo la verdad de a poco, y que mejor que empezar por su propia prima, siempre había sido su amiga:  
  
_ no quiero que digas nada aún_ le advirtió el chico_ pero si vine con Sakura fue por que tengo que dar una noticia muy importante_ el chico miró a su prima de frente_ yo amo a Sakura Mei, y le pedí que viniera conmigo para dar la noticia, solo que mis planes no han sido tan fáciles, Arashi esta demasiado sensible, como para además darle la noticia de que no me quiero casar con ella, amo a Sakura, ella es la mujer de mi vida, pero es estado anímico de Arashi me ha impedido decir la verdad  
  
Meiling estaba de piedra, la verdad es que si imaginaba cualquier cosa, menos eso, era hablar de algo terrible, si apreciaba a Sakura, pero Arashi era su mejor amiga, y pasara lo que pasara iba a pensar en el bienestar de su mejor amiga, la cual necesitaba demasiado apoyo, ahora que por desgracias de la vida había perdido a su adorado padre, no, no podía apoyar a nadie más que a su amiga:  
  
"Tal vez, será, que por ahora ya no hay nada que hablar  
  
Tal vez, esta vez necesitamos tiempo para pensar  
  
Y yo por mi parte propongo intentarlo de nuevo  
  
Volver a empezar  
  
Que por más que lo pienso no encuentro una sola razón  
  
Para seguir sin ti"  
  
_ Arashi te ama_ le dijo Mei reaccionando_ perdió a su padre, ¿sabes lo que seria para ella el tener que perderte ahora a ti?, me juraste desde que comenzaste a salir con ella, que Sakura solo era un hermoso recuerdo de la infancia, que no era amor de verdad, era un ilusión, te deje comenzar algo con mi amiga confiando en que la cuidarías para siempre, sabes que ella es mi mejor amiga, diría que la única que tengo aparte de ti,  
  
_ si lo se Mei, lo se, por eso no he podido decir nada, pero me equivoqué, amo a Sakura, y la amo más que a nada, si aún no le digo nada a Arashi, es por que se que va a sufrir mucho  
  
_ no le puedes hacer eso a Arashi, no puedes_ le dijo Meiling_ ella no va soportar perderte a ti también, no puedes ser tan cruel y destruir la vida de Arashi, no puedes ser tan cobarde  
  
_ no me digas esto ahora Mei, tengo que hacerlo, tengo demasiadas responsabilidades, y Sakura es parte de ellas, Mei, Sakura es mi mujer, y no puedo dejarla sola a ella.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
La joven Kinomoto miró a su pequeño guardián, el que había entrado por la ventana del hotel, a demasiada distancia sabía que la joven lo necesitaba, no en vano el era su eterno guardián, no en vano el tenía que protegerla de todo, ahora estaba allí frente a ella, la cual tenía su rostro bañado en lágrimas, y el todavía no entendía por que, aunque sospechaba parte:  
  
_ tenemos que irnos Kerito_ le comunicó la joven_ pero ahora, ya llegó Tomoyo y Eriol, ya no puedo quedarme por mucho, Li me va a terminar encontrando y ya tomé una decisión, y no pienso cambiar por nada del mundo  
  
_ amita, me asustas_ le dijo el pequeño ser amarillo  
  
_ no tienes por que_ le sonrió la chica con la dulzura de siempre_ Kerberos, he sido feliz por algunos días, desde que pude estar en brazos del amor de mi vida, pero creo que sabía que esto no iba a durar toda la vida  
  
"Tal vez, me sorprendió la vida por la espalda  
  
Y tira, y tira y se rompió la cuerda  
  
Tal vez, nunca entendí lo que eras para mi  
  
Tal vez, yo nunca supe a quien amaba"  
  
La joven se volteó mirando las maletas que descansaban sobre la cama, listas para volver a salir de viaje, y tal vez, uno bastante largo por el momento, ya que no podía volver a Japón aunque quisiera, la encontrarían de nuevo, y no, no quería que nadie la encontrara:  
  
_ pero estoy bien, así que no quiero verte preocupado_ le dijo la joven a Kero_ es lo que yo quiero hacer, Shaoran intentó hacerme feliz, pero yo no podría ser feliz a costa de las tristezas de otros, y tu que me conoces Kero lo sabes, no podría jamás ser feliz sabiendo que otra persona esta sufriendo por mi culpa, así que nos vamos, nos iremos lejos por un tiempo, hasta que nadie más me quiera encontrar, o mejor dicho nos quiera encontrar  
  
Kerberos solo la quedó mirando con tristeza, sabía lamentablemente, que no podía odiar aunque quisiera al mocoso, por que era su ama la que estaba huyendo, la que había arrancado del amor, por que era lógico, el que la conocía más que nadie en el mundo sabía que el corazón de su ama era demasiado sensible, y ver sufrimiento a su alrededor, era sufrir ella misma, Sakura era demasiado buena, y lo malo es que jamás pensaba en ella misma, y por más que la gente se lo decía a ella no le importaba nada:  
  
_ sabes Sakurita que te seguiré donde sea  
  
_ lo se mi pequeño amigo  
  
La joven tomó las maletas, y miró un sobre que había dejado sobre la cama, dirigido expresamente para Eriol, ni siquiera para su amiga, si no para su antecesor, en ella estaba todo lo que la joven sentía escrito, y lo que Eriol debía decirle a Li, por que ni siquiera la joven había tenido la fuerza de escribirle una carta ella misma al chico, no, no podía hacerlo, aunque quisiera decirle miles de cosas no era justo para el, ya que ella se estaba yendo, lo mejor era simplemente que Eriol le dijera algunas cosas simples, rápido, para causar el menos dolor posible:  
  
_ vamos, saldremos por la ventana con la carta Vuelo, y trataremos de bajar en algún lugar cercano al aeropuerto, de allí veremos adonde nos iremos por algún tiempo, tal vez al Norte, América, me llama bastante la atención el conocer por allá.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
La noche había llegado a la ciudad rápidamente, Tomoyo despertó, la verdad es que le había hecho de maravillas descansar, sonrió al sentir el brazo de su novio sobre su cintura, con cuidado, sin querer despertarlo se puso de pie, y se acercó a las ventanas de la habitación, ya era tarde, por suerte de seguro Atsuya tenía que estar con Sakura como siempre. La joven se puso un chaleco que había dejado sobre una silla, y se acercó a la cama nuevamente para despertar con un dulce beso en los labios a su adorado novio, el cual al sentir esa dulce e intima caricia abrió los ojos lentamente:  
  
_ como me gusta despertar de esta forma_ sonrió el chico tomando de la cintura a la joven_ de verdad que me fascina_ le volvió a decir  
  
_ si lo se_ le dijo ella traviesamente_ pero tenemos que ir a ver a Sakura, después veo si te regaloneo un ratito  
  
_ pero empecemos ahora_ le dijo la reencarnación de Clow_ Sakura a lo mejor aún esta descansando  
  
_ después_ le dijo ella levantándose de la cama  
  
El joven solo sonrió algo taimado al ver que su novia realmente le había ignorado sus peticiones, pero la siguió, en todo caso Sakura necesitaba en esos momentos de ellos.  
  
La joven Daidouji tocaba constantemente la puerta sin recibir ninguna respuesta de su prima y mejor amiga, por lo que miraba con preocupación a su novio, el cual, ocupando su magia consiguió abrir la puerta sin que nadie los viera, pero era necesario, entraron a la habitación para ver todo apagado, la joven fue la que busco un interruptor, al haber luz ambos notaron que todo estaba en silencio, y vacío, más preocupada aún, Tomoyo fue a ver a su amiga al dormitorio, para solo encontrar una carta sobre la cama, una carta para Eriol, sin querer sacar conclusiones anticipadas le llevó el sobre a su novio, el cual sin esperar lo abrió para luego leer la hoja que estaba en su interior en voz baja, suponía que por algún motivo en especial Sakura había dejado la carta a su nombre y no a de Tomoyo:  
  
"Querido Eriol:  
  
Creo que tu sabes mejor que nadie que lamentablemente no soy tan fuerte como todos creen, no puedo con esta espera, y no puedo estar pensando siempre en lo que sería de ella sin Shaoran, no, simplemente jamás aprenderé a pensar solamente en mi, por lo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es irme de este país, e irme por un buen tiempo lejos de todo, lejos, donde nadie pueda encontrarme hasta que yo lo crea. Amigo mío, te dejo esto a ti por que se que eres más fuerte que mi mejor amiga, y reaccionarás de mejor manera, tienen que entender que lo hago por que es lo mejor, amo a Li con todo mi corazón, pero es lo mejor, si me voy nadie más sufrirá, a lo mejor Li por un tiempo si, pero se que Arashi lo ama y le ayudara a olvidarme por completo. Kiana Miuki desaparecerá para siempre del alcance del concilio, tiene que morir, y eres el que mejor puede decir esto, di cualquier cosa, no se que simplemente no quiero seguir siendo parte de la magia, que quiero llevar una vida tranquila, y que saben que no sacan nada con buscarme, por que jamás me encontraran.  
  
Con respecto a Sakura Kinomoto, ella tiene que desaparecer cuanto antes, por que no quiero volver a saber nada de magia, ni del concilio, ni de la gran familia Li, ya estoy cansada, creo que las lágrimas se me terminaron por acabar por completo, ahora quiero vivir por mi, buscar un camino aparte de todo, para intentar salir adelante, por que no puedo solamente pensar en mi, ahora tengo que pensar por dos.  
  
Esto que te voy a decir no puedes contárselo a nadie, por que significaría que me buscarían por cielo mar y tierra, y no quiero que lo hagan, mis molestias de salud, no son por que estoy enferma, si no por algo más natural, no me he hecho ninguna prueba, pero siento como un pequeño poder crece lentamente dentro de mi, como una nueva energía totalmente pura comienza a nacer lentamente, si querido antecesor, estoy embarazada, y aunque no tengo como probarlo aún, lo se por que lo siento, aún no se lo he dicho a mi querido guardián, se que si se le hubiera dicho no me hubiera dejado irme, pero lo sabrá y el me protegerá siempre, por que el lo sabe, que sin el no soy nada, siempre supe, que solo el terminaría estando para toda la vida conmigo. No te preocupes por mi seguridad, se cuidarme sola, siempre lo he hecho para no tener que ser carga de nadie.  
  
Por favor dile a Tomoyo que se quede tranquila, que volverá a saber de mi más adelante, al final ella sabe que nuestros destinos sin querer están unidos, dile que la quiero mucho, y que siempre pensaré en ella, que ella es para mi como una hermana más, a pesar de todo siempre ha estado conmigo, y nos queremos, dile que nos volveremos a ver más adelante, y que será tía, pero eso díselo más adelante, que este preparada para un nuevo encuentro. Dile por favor que no llore por mi, no podría soportar que ella sufra por mi.  
  
Y tu, no le digas nada más a nadie, solo dile a Li que esto es lo mejor, y que nuestro reencuentro no fue más que un error, que solo terminaría perjudicando a seres inocentes, dile que cuide de su prometida por siempre, que ella le necesitara ahora que no tiene padre, que no la puede dejar sola, dile que estoy segura que me olvidará con el tiempo, por que a su lado tiene una mujer maravillosa, ni siquiera hagas el intento en decirle que va a ser papá, no quiero que lo sepa por nada del mundo y por favor Eriol, respeta mis decisiones, solo dile que nuestro amor esta fuera de la línea del destino.  
  
Ahora me despido, cuida mucho te Tomoyo, y cuídate tu por supuesto.  
  
Te quiere y te querrá por siempre.  
  
Tu sucesora, Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
El joven doblo la carta para caer en un sillón de golpe mirando al techo sin poder creer todo lo que en ese papel decía, lo volvió a poner en el sobre y miró a su novia sin saber que decirle, la cual esperaba ansiosa cualquier respuesta, pero que fuera buena, no quería escuchar nada malo:  
  
_ ¿Qué pasa?_ Tomoyo ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa  
  
_ Tomoyo, tu amiga ha dejado Hong Kong  
  
La joven de cabello oscuro miró a su novio sin siquiera parpadear, en verdad aún su cerebro no procesaba bien lo que había escuchado, o tal vez no lo quería hacer. Comenzaba a no entender nada, si ella misma le había jurado que estaba bien con Li, ahora resultaba que salía huyendo:  
  
_ amor, no se que esta pasando, pero lo vamos a descubrir, y vamos a encontrar a Sakura_ mintió el chico_ pero por ahora tenemos que ir a casa de Li a darle la noticia, creo que no la tomará nada de bien, así que amor por favor debes ser fuerte  
  
Tomoyo miró a su novio, y vio reflejado en los ojos de el que algo más había tras todo eso, esos ojos enigmáticos que ella había aprendido a conocer ocultaban otra cosa más, que a lo mejor podía ser grave para que el estuviera tan serio, y lo peor para que le ocultara algo.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Al día siguiente Meiling y Arashi miraban a las visitas, las cueles estaba algo preocupadas, Li aún se estaba bañando, por lo que había pedido que lo esperaran un momento, aunque no había alcanzado a verlos, ya que justo cuando se estaba preparando para tomar un baño ellos habían llegado, el joven ni siquiera se imaginaba la noticia que le traían. Tomoyo miraba el suelo constantemente sintiéndose demasiado incomoda ante la presencia de la prometida de Li, le daba demasiada rabia el saber que por culpa de esa joven su amiga había salido arrancando de la ciudad el día anterior:  
  
_ pensé que no los veríamos por un buen tiempo más_ les dijo Mei algo nerviosa por la presencia de ellos_ pero que bueno que hayan venido, la verdad es que extrañaba bastante verlos  
  
_ gracias Meiling_ le sonrió amablemente Eriol_ la verdad es que esta vez no venimos lamentablemente por placer, es más bien algo forzado  
  
_ ¿si, y por que?_ preguntó curiosa la joven Li  
  
_ es algo que tenemos que conversar con Shaoran_ le aclaró Tomoyo sin mirarla_ así que mejor no te metas en temas que no te incumben  
  
Meiling quedó de piedra por la respuesta de la joven de cabellera larga y negra, pero sobretodo por el tono de voz empleado, frío, como si le diera rabia el estar allí, con ellas cerca, era como si les odiara, aunque la joven no veía razón aparente, si tenía muchas dudas, Tomoyo nunca antes había actuado de esa manera, al contrario, era admirada por su genio tan dulce, amable y sutil para tratar a la gente, desde que era una niña que era así, adorable a la vista de todos, eso mismo en parte era lo que había conquistado el corazón de Eriol:  
  
_ tu no eres así Tomoyo_ le dijo Arashi que la conocía desde hace tiempo  
  
_ Arashi por favor déjenme en paz, queremos hablar con Li_ le contestó Tomoyo_ son asuntos que a nadie más le competen, disculpen que sea así, pero tengo mis razones  
  
En ese momento, con el cabello desordenado, y algo húmedo apareció Li, le daba bastante gusto el saber que sus amigos estaban allí, tendría su apoyo en todo, les sonrió, causando que su prometida se sonrojara al verlo así, debía reconocer que se veía demasiado sexy:  
  
_ amigos, que bueno que están aquí  
  
_ no creo que sea tan bueno_ le dijo Tomoyo mirándolo acusadoramente_ por que a decir verdad lo que te venimos a decir no tiene nada de bueno, pero, es mejor que hablemos en privado  
  
El joven asintió, y sin siquiera pedir disculpas por retirarse salió con sus amigos tras el, Arashi le quedó mirando algo triste, el nunca antes había sido así con ella, por el contrario, era un hombre dulce y cariñoso, aunque por sobre todo educado, pero ahora nada, y el los últimos días todo había sido algo demasiado notorio, pero no podía decir nada, solo desahogarse con su mejor amiga:  
  
_ mejor salgamos al jardín_ le dijo Mei a su amiga_ después mi primo nos dirá que es lo que esta pasando, a lo mejor es algo relacionado con la magia, y no quiere preocupar a nadie  
  
_ no creo que sea simplemente eso, Tomoyo estaba demasiado agresiva con nosotras, y desde que la conozco jamás ella había sido así antes, no entiendo que pueda estar pasando, y relacionado con la magia no es, por que Tomoyo no posee magia Mei  
  
_ ya no pensemos en eso, estoy segura que Shaoran nos dirá lo que esta sucediendo  
  
_ tienes razón_ le sonrió Arashi_ no quiere seguir pensando cosas malas.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Tomoyo no quiso tomar asiento, por el contrario se acercó a la ventana del despacho de su joven amigo hechicero, y Eriol se sentó frente a su descendiente serio, lo que era demasiado extraño en el. Shaoran se sentí preocupado desde la mañana, aunque no había logrado saber las razones, por el contrario, si le hacía feliz el ver a sus dos mejores amigos, pero presentía que lo que le querían decir no era nada bueno, más por la actitud de Tomoyo, sus ojos denotaban tristeza y rabia:  
  
_ ¿Por qué fuiste tan cobarde?_ preguntó la chica rompiendo el silencio  
  
_ Tomoyo, no creo que sea la mejor manera de comenzar_ le pidió su novio  
  
_ no, si lo es_ dijo la joven acercándose al escritorio y colocando las manos sobre el_ me has desilusionado Li Shaoran, todo lo que pensaba sobre ti solo ha sido error, nada más que eso, no se como pude ser capaz de poner la felicidad de mi amiga en tus manos, en las manos de una cobarde  
  
_ amor por favor ya para_ le dijo Eriol tomándole una mano con ternura_ no es lo mejor decir las cosas así, creo que tenemos que ir al grano  
  
A estas alturas Shaoran ya era un manojo de nervios, las palabras hirientes de Tomoyo lo habían descolocado bastante, y las reacciones de Eriol aún mas, terribles cosas relacionadas con su Sakura estaban pasando por su mente, mientras el rogaba que todas fueran mentira:  
  
_ basta de rodeos_ dijo Li imponiéndose como siempre_ quiero que me digan lo que esta pasando  
  
_ Tomoyo, yo le voy a decir_ le dijo a su novia Eriol_ Shaoran, sabemos claramente que no has podido romper tu compromiso con Arashi, y sabemos que es por que sientes lastima, Atsuya nos contó todo, por eso nos vinimos, para acompañar a Sakura, que además sabemos que se te escapo, que no quiso quedarse alojando aquí, y es entendible, la verdad es que mi joven sucesora no ha podido con todo esto, y hoy tomó una decisión, que por desgracia para todo ya esta hecho  
  
_ basta con tu discurso Eriol_ le interrumpió Tomoyo_ es más simple, por tu cobardía querido Li, mi mejor amiga dejo la ciudad esta tarde aclarando que se iría muy lejos para que nadie pudiera encontrarla  
  
La mente de Li se demoró un tanto en procesar la información, o más bien era que no quería creer lo que le acababan de decir, pero los ojos de Tomoyo se estaban llenando de lágrimas, no podía estar mintiendo, ni menos Eriol, que quería demasiado a Sakura, pero Li no quería creerlo, se puso de pie lentamente, y se acercó a la ventana, no sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer, se sentía tan tonto, por primera vez quería dejar de ser quien era, por primera vez deseaba ser alguien normal, sin obligaciones de por medio, con la sola meta de lograr alcanzar la felicidad absoluta con alguien que amara a su lado:  
  
_ ¿Li?_ Eriol se acercó a su amigo_ ¿estas bien?  
  
_ ¿Por qué?_ preguntó el con un hilo de voz_ no entiendo, ¿Por qué?, si sabía que yo la amo  
  
Tomoyo notó que el joven estaba temblando, y sintió lastima por el, por que el era quien era, por que no podía simplemente llegar y hacer lo que al el le hiciera feliz:  
  
_ ¿acaso no me ama?_ preguntó el joven  
  
_ si te ama_ le contestó Hiragisawa_ pero bien sabes que ella no sabe luchar contra otros mientras tenga que hacer daño, ella no puede ver que por su culpa otros son infelices, no se despidió de nadie, pero a mi me dejo una carta, en la que me pedía que por favor te dijera que hicieras feliz a Arashi, que ella se lo merece, que te necesita a su lado, que ella quiere estar contigo, por que eres lo único que le queda  
  
_ mentira_ susurró Li_ si me amara, hubiera pensado en mi, se hubiera quedado conmigo, pero huyó por que no me ama, eso que siente ella por mi, no es amor, ni nunca lo fue, ella me mintió, si no estaría a mi lado, dándome ánimos para poder enfrentarme a todos por ella  
  
Shaoran se acercó a un sillón y calló pesado en el, sintiendo que todo se le venía encima, no, simplemente si saber que ella estaba esperando por el nada valía la pena, ella no le amaba, si tan solo le hubiera querido un poco hubiera aguardado por el, le hubiera pedido explicaciones, hubieran hablado como lo debía hacer una pareja ante diferentes problemas que tuvieran que enfrentar, pero ella lo estaba dejando solo, lo había abandonado, sin siquiera darle la cara como la mujer que era, se había portado como una cobarde, dejándolo devastado, sin ganas de nada, pero si con una gran herida en el fondo de su corazón, una herida que comenzaba a sangrar y a doler demasiado, pensó el chico que a lo mejor hasta la misma muerta era menos dolorosa que el abandono, que el que su flor de cerezo se hubiera ido quizás donde:  
  
_ lamento mucho el tener que haberte dicho todo esto Shaoran, entiendo lo que estas sintiendo, pero no puedes decir que Sakura no te ama_ le dijo Eriol_ ella te dio mucho más que cualquiera en poco tiempo  
  
Tomoyo no entendió bien lo que había dicho su novio, pero de lo que estaba segura era de que su amiga amaba a ese chico oriental, solamente que era una tonta que no sabía pensar en ella misma, como siempre, los demás estaban antes que ella para todo:  
  
_ ¿Por qué se que se fue entonces?_ preguntó el joven Li nuevamente  
  
Eriol sabía que si decía lo que hablaba en el resto de la carta la joven Kinomoto dañaría más aún al jefe del clan Li, por lo que solo pudo quedarse en silencio sin poder decir que del amor que había entre su mejor amigo y su sucesora había nacido algo demasiado importante, pero con eso solo acrecentaría más el dolor de Li, y también el de su novia, por lo que solo podía cumplir el pedido de Sakura, quedarse en silencio, un amargo silencio:  
  
_ quiero estar solo_ pidió el joven de cabello castaño_ por favor salgan  
  
_ no es la mejor solución Shaoran_ le dijo Tomoyo preocupada_ debemos buscarla, vamos, tu eres un hombre influyente, se que podemos encontrarla  
  
_ ¡¡¡¡¡¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLO, SALGAN AHORA!!!!!!  
  
Eriol le indicó a su novia que lo mejor era en este momento salir de esa habitación y después, una vez que Li estuviera algo más tranquilo charlar con el sobre el asunto.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
El cielo estaba completamente despejado, estaba de un color celeste hermoso adornado simplemente por pequeñas nubes que surcaban el maravilloso firmamento, un día alegre para cualquiera que lo viera, menos para la dueña de unos hermosos ojos verdes que iba descendiendo de una avión, en su rostro se denotaba el cansancio, de seguro no había podido cerrar un ojo en toda la noche que duró el vuelo, su mente constantemente era atormentada por dudas, pero su decisión ya estaba tomada, por algo estaba allí, llegando a un país totalmente desconocido, pero que se veía que estaba en su mejor temporada, un ambiente lleno de paz, el sol abrazaba la ciudad con su calor, y el cielo mostraba su esplendor, lamentablemente en el corazón de la joven Oriental había una gran tormenta, que de seguro duraría demasiado tiempo.  
  
Comenzó a avanzar hasta llegar a la salida del inmenso lugar, se sentía rara en medio de toda esa gente, al menos las clases que había tomado alguna vez con el concilio y en la universidad le servían ahora, que comenzaría a hablar en un nuevo idioma, Ingles, la lengua de su nuevo hogar, Estados Unidos de Norte América, a su alrededor veía a la gente transitar, no sabía bien donde ir, pero se las arreglaría, en la vida había tenido que pasar muchos obstáculos, este solamente sería uno más de todos, uno más que la fortalecerían, que la harían ser más fuerte, cuando de repente sintió una mano en su hombro:  
  
_ creo que nuestro vidente no se equivocó, ¿maestra de las cartas Sakura?_ le hablaban en Ingles  
  
_ ¿quien es usted?_ respondió Sakura en el mismo Idioma  
  
_ alguien que busca su ayuda, y jura protección, pero la necesitamos, sabemos que posee un gran poder, y sabíamos que algún día Dios nos mandaría ayuda_ le dijo el hombre  
  
La joven notó que aquel desconocido no era viejo, para nada, por el contrario, era un hombre tal vez, 6 o 7 años mayor que ella, de piel blanca, cabello rubio y ojos azules, vestía un traje sastre negro, complementado con una camisa blanca y una fina corbata de seda gris, su aura era mágica, por un momento no supo que responder:  
  
_ sabemos que busca un nuevo comienzo, nosotros queremos ayudarla, ¿Qué le parece?, le ofrecemos una nueva identidad, una nueva vida  
  
_ ¿Qué le hace creer que confiaré en usted?_ preguntó desconfiadamente  
  
_ el que en su vientre una nueva esperanza para el futuro este formándose, el que necesite el como mantenerse, bien y protegida, nosotros le ofrecemos eso, somos del concilio del Norte, y necesitamos de usted, nuestra cabeza acaba de morir, y no hemos querido comunicárselo a nadie, la verdad es que trabajamos más independientes, no nos gusta que el concilio del Oriente se meta en nuestros asuntos_ le contestó el desconocido_ soy Michael Crowel,  
  
Sakura vio la mano que el chico le tendía, lo miró a los ojos y no pudo ver mal en ellos, dos lagunas sumamente transparentes, incluso dulces, y sonrió, estrechando el saludo, a lo mejor Dios se estaba acordando de ella, y para no dejarla sola le abría un nuevo mundo, tal vez seguiría en la magia, pero lejos de todo recuerdo triste, se tocó el estomago, y por la criatura que allí se formaba aceptaría:  
  
_ no aceptaré nada mientras no me expliquen bien lo que pasa_ le dijo la joven_ pero estoy dispuesta a escuchar todo lo que me tengan que decir, y que ofrecer  
  
_ gracias señorita Kinomoto, ahora venga conmigo, la llevaré al edificio donde hacemos nuestras juntas, allí la están esperando con ansias_ le dijo Michael agradecido de la respuesta  
  
_ esta bien, pero dime Sakura, soy más joven que usted  
  
_ pero tu dime Michael_ le propuso la joven sonriendo por primera vez en muchos días  
  
El joven guió a la japonesa hasta una vehículo bastante lujoso, un Ferrari del año en color negro descapotable, al parecer, tenían bastantes medios económicos, lo que de seguro terminaría ayudando a cumplir lo que la chica, dueña de gran poder, lograra comenzar de nuevo, lejos de todos, en un lugar donde jamás la buscarían.  
  
***************** - Fin - *****************  
  
?????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Hola a mis fieles lectores que han seguido esta loca historia, que la verdad ha cambiado de sentido nuevamente, SOPRESA, ¿les gusto el final?, (que pregunta más ridícula, si de seguro todos quieren degollarme viva, tal vez martirizarme, o quizás que cosa me quieren hacer), jejejejejejejeje, si se que fue un final loco, pero es que se me ocurrió una nueva idea, para que se queden más tranquilos este final es solo de la primera parte, un final de por si brusco, pero era para darle emoción (si claro).  
  
De verdad lamento mucho el haber apartado a nuestro adorado Shaoran de Sakurita, pero bueno, hay algo que los une para el futuro, (dicen que las reconciliaciones son las mejores jijijijiji), por ahora, este es el fin.  
  
Quiero sus opiniones, criticas, dudas, amenazas, atentados, (virus ni lo intenten que antes los mato yo), espero sus reviews, la verdad espero que nadie quiera matarme de verdad, sino el final quedará así, acepto cualquier tipo de ayuda, a los que quieren sugerir algo especial que lo haga a mi correo, serenity_mj@hotmail.com, acepto de todo, escenas especiales, lo que se les ocurra, así que si quieren participar de la segunda parte, bienvenido eres, pero una cosa más, que nadie me quiera matar a los personajes, miren que se que hay mentes más locas que la mía, (Dark, no me refiero a ti, bueno si, jejejeje, un besote).  
  
Ahora me despido y nos vemos pronto con la continuación, recuerden dejen REVIEWS.  
  
Besos  
  
Serena 


End file.
